


When family chooses you

by Yogurt800



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aunt wynonna, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He totally has a son that looks like him, Mama Waverly, Now Nicolas Haught, Trans Nicole Haught, a little bit of dysphoria, dad Nicole!, female-male, maybe smut, not even close to a slow burn, smut in chapter ten if that's what you're looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurt800/pseuds/Yogurt800
Summary: Nicolas Haught decided to move to Purgatory with his son Danny after his wife left them without a trace. This was two years ago. Now Nic is trying to figure out his life with his son and Waverly Earp. The woman he has fallen in love with. After Waverly breaks up with her ex, she moves in the Nicolas. Does a relationship grow, or does love never prevail? Who knows? My summaries are shit and will never improve. This was actually done instead of sleeping.





	1. Where it all begins

It was like every other day the day Shae decided to leave us. I got our son Danny ready for preschool. He didn’t want to go like usual, so we both stayed home. It was already my day off so it’s not like it was a big deal. The day was fun, Danny and I went out to lunch. Then we went home and made blanket forts. It was honestly a great day. Shae never came home that night or the next day or the day after that. I didn’t even notice the fact that she packed her bags. She is always up before me so I didn’t see her back. We have two different closets so the clothes missing wasn’t something I saw. 

Three days after she left I decided to take the job offering in the small town of Purgatory. The sheriff there offered me a job there about a month ago. Shae told me it wasn’t a wise idea so I said no. Now that she isn’t here it seems like a great idea to leave. At the time I had no clue how Danny was gonna handle the absence of his other mother but when it came down to it he didn’t care. So a week after we upped and moved down to Purgatory and it was the best thing for us to do.  
It’s been two years since we moved to Purgatory and it is Danny’s first day of school. I’m very nervous. He wanted me to drop him off in my uniform because it makes him feel better seeing me in it. Waverly is also with us. He loves Waverly. 

Waverly is the woman that I have fallen hopelessly in love with. She knows everything about me. She knows that I transitioned when I was twenty and how hard the process was. She doesn’t care that I’m trans or that I have a son. She flirts with me. I flirt back but she is still in a relationship that I have never hated more. 

Her boyfriend’s name is Hardy James. People call him Champ though. He’s the rodeo clown, or at least that is what I think he is. When Waverly and the jackass first graduated he convinced Waverly to travel the country with him. He was a bull rider, like an actual bull rider. After he hurt his leg they both came back. Waverly started her college education then. 

When I first met Waverly I instantly fell in love. She was behind the bar at Shorty’s, it’s a local bar, her hair in a braid and midriff on display for the world to see. Sharp cheekbones and jawline that had me swooning. I had Danny with me, I had to take him to the bathroom when we met. 

“Dad,” I squat down to look Danny in the eyes. He takes my face in his little hands and squishes it. 

“Can Waverly pick me up?” My brow furrows. I look up at Waverly and she is smiling down at us. She shrugs. I pick up Danny as I stand. 

“Now, why would she need to pick you up?” Danny looks everywhere but us. His red hair falling just above his eyes. Brown eyes tearing up a little. 

“I want to look like I have a mama.” My heart actually breaks. Almost in two. Waverly tips his head up so they are looking each other in the eyes. Waverly is wearing a beautiful dress. Casual but so sexy. Her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. 

“I’ll come get you as soon as school is over,” takes little cheeks in her hands.

“I promise.” Danny lunges forward and hugs Waverly tight. I smile at the two of them. Waverly and her whole family is amazing with Danny. Besides Champ, he isn’t aloud to go near him for the fact that he is always drunk. 

We place him down and both kiss a cheek. We watch him run into the school. Waverly starts to rub my back.

“Let’s get going Nick. We both have work.” I nod. Waverly and I both walk to my cruiser. “You really need to shave. That scruff make you look homely. You’re supposed to be one of Purgatory’s finest. You’re running around looking homeless.” I clutch my hand to my chest. My jaw drops and fake as much offense as I can. Waverly starts to laugh at me.

“I’ll have you know that I plan on keeping the scruff, however tonight I’m gonna clean it up. I can finally get a full beard and I plan on keeping it.” Waverly nods slowly. She leans against the car. Her eyes are glued to the ground. 

“I always forget. I only ever remember when you mention it or shirtless.” My eyebrows raise. I was gonna tease her but I feel now isn’t the time. 

“That is the point, Earp.” Waverly looks up at me and her smile fades. Tears well in her eyes. I take a step forward and take her hand in mine. Waverly launches at me and wraps her arms around my neck. 

“Champ cheated on me with Stephanie.” I hold Waverly tighter to me and hug her close. I can feel the tears making my uniform shirt wet but the shirt be damned. Anger flares in me. I can feel it building in my chest and moving to each limb. 

“Want me to kick his ass?” Waverly laughs and shakes her head no. As she pulls away she looks up at me through her eyelashes. I wipe her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.Waverly smiles up at me. The walkie talkie on my shoulder comes to life and I’m being summoned to the police station. 

“Are you gonna break up with him?” I look over and Waverly looks small. She shakes her head yes. It’s a slow yes. 

“I live in his apartment so I need to find a place to stay.” I purse my lips. 

“Okay, you don’t have to beg. You can stay at my house.” I have a large house, four bedrooms. The economy here is amazing surprisingly. I nearly redid the whole house after I moved here. 

“Nick, I can’t do that. It would be ridiculous.” I look over and smirk. Waverly is flustered, really flustered. 

“Waverly, I have two extra rooms. You can take both. Make one into an office, for studying. This is the last year of your masters program. I want you to have the space. Danny loves you, I know he would be more than happy to have you live with us.” I park the cruiser. I look over at Waverly and she is looking at me awe written all over face. I shake my head and look down. 

“Waverly, you need to get out of that relationship. He isn’t good for you. The sooner you leave him the happier you’ll be.” I get out of the cruiser and jog over to the other side of the car. After getting the door open Waverly wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight.

“I’ll break up with him tonight, I want you there with me though. I’ll ask Wynonna to watch Danny.” I pull back and smile down at Waverly. 

“Yes, of course. What time?” she pulls away and looks everywhere but me. 

“I get out at 10, so meet me at Shorty’s around 10.” I nod and smile at her. Danny will already be sleeping so it’ll be fine.

“See you at 10 then.” Waverly hits my shoulder.

“I’m gonna see you at three. That’s when you get out and I’ll have your son.” She turns on her heels and walks towards Shorty’s.  
After her aunt moved away, Wynonna and Waverly now own it. I shake my head and walk into the office. As soon as I get in, everyone points to the sheriff’s office. I get in there and he points at the seat in front of him. After sitting, I nervously play with my hands.

“Calm down kid, you’re in here because I want to talk to you about your idea about the after school detention program you mentioned. What kind of things would you like seen in this program?” I grin ear to ear and explain how the kids should be given the opportunity to do something good. We all know detention, sitting in a room and doing nothing. This gives kids the chance to help around the community in the fall and spring.

After explaining it fully Nedley sends me off and I head out on patrol for the rest of my day. I’m near the edge of town so I don’t see anyone at all the whole day. I don’t know why he sends officers over here, all of the real problems are near the salt flats. That’s where the gang the revenants hang out. They are selling drugs over there and recruiting high schoolers to sell them more in town. 

It’s about one so I head to a diner and get a coffee and a sandwich. I go back to my patrol spot and eat and drink. I really do need to shave. I also need to go to the gym. With Gus leaving and finally retiring I don’t have a babysitter. 

Finally it’s three. I head to the station and place all of the non paperwork on my desk. I say goodbye to everyone who I pass by. I head home and Waverly’s jeep is parked outside of my house. 

My house was so ugly, it was falling apart. Two stories, and an ugly yellow that was peeling. The porch was drooping. The inside wasn’t terrible. All of the bedrooms had to be repainted and the floors had to be changed. After all of that the kitchen counters had to be replaced with all new appliances. Living here for the first year was rough.

The front door swings open and Danny runs towards me. I pick him up and spin. I kiss all over his face. 

“How was your day little man?” I walk towards the house, Waverly is leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed and a faint smile on her face. 

“Dad, it was great. The teacher is super nice. We played games all day. It was so much fun, I drew a picture of our family and and,” He’s getting too excited. This makes him wriggle out of my arms and run towards the house. 

“He already explained all of this to me. I cried when I saw the picture.” My brow furrows and when he runs back in, I see why.

It’s just Danny, Waverly and I. Under the girl is says MW. 

“Buddy, what does that mean?” he sighs and gets shy all of a sudden.

“Well, it means mama Waverly.” my heart melts. Then my eyes widen. What if she is not okay with being called his mama? We aren’t even dating.

“Waves, are you okay with this?” I pick Danny up with me and she nods with tears in her eyes. 

“It is completely fine. Also,” she wipes tears away. “Wynonna said she’ll be here around 9:30 so you can leave early.” I nod. Waverly starts to walk towards the door. Danny gets out of my arms again and then runs to Waverly. He hugs her legs and smiles up at her. 

“Can you drop me off at school again tomorrow?” Waverly nods and messes up his hair. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” she leans down and kisses the top of his head. She leaves and then Danny runs back to the living room. 

“What’s for dinner tonight?” I ask, he runs over to me. He’s crossing his legs and thinking.

“Go pee then tell me.” I laugh as he runs away. I run upstairs and put my utility belt and gun in the gun safe. I change out of my uniform and hang it up. I pull on jean shorts then head downstairs. Danny is back in the living room. 

“For dinner I really want chicken.” I nod and walk into the kitchen. 

I love my kitchen. It’s very modern like the rest of the house. Marble countertops and, chrome sink, fridge, stove and dishwasher. The blender and toaster matches. I check the freezer and we don’t have chicken. 

“Okay kid, we gotta go food shopping.” I shut the freezer and then head upstairs, I pull on a shirt and some socks and vans. Check my pockets. Grab my wallet, phone, and truck keys. I head downstairs and Danny is waiting at the door. He needs a haircut.

“We are also gonna go to the hairdressers.” He nods fast and opens the door. Danny runs to my truck. We both get in and head to the hairdressers first. 

We get him his haircut. Short on the sides and long on top like mine. I also get a haircut while I’m here. Danny looks in the mirror and his face lights up.

“My hair looks like dad’s. Can we show mama?” My eyes widen. So I guess this is gonna be a thing now. I nod dumbly. We both get out of the chairs and I pay for the haircuts. 

“So we are stopping at Shorty’s?” I nod and we get in my truck. I send a text message to Waverly about this new development. She keeps telling me it’s fine. 

We get to Shorty’s and Danny runs in. Waverly walks around the bar and her eyes are wide.

“Oh my god, you look so grown up. My little man.” she kisses all over his face. No wonder why he calls her mama. All of this just makes me want to cry. 

“Hey,” Danny leans over and asks Waverly a question. Her eyes well with tears, she nods and hugs him tight. 

“Yes, it’s fine sweetie. I told you earlier that it was fine.” Waverly looks up at me. 

“Looking sharp, Haught.” I grin at the two of them. Waverly pulls away from Danny. She rounds the bar and makes some drinks. I just watch her. 

Champ saunters over and goes behind the bar. He grabs her ass and I can see how uncomfortable she looks. I pick up Danny. We walk away, as we walk away Danny waves and screams,  
“Bye mama, love you!” I turn and Champ looks mortified. Waverly is waving back at Danny. Champ leans close to her ear and whispers something. Waverly cringes. I turn on my heel and take Danny to the back room with Wynonna.

“Watch him. I have some trash to take care of.” Danny jumps into her lap.Wynonna smiles down at him and nods to me. I walk back out to the bar and I see tears in her eyes. His hips are glued to her ass. He’s kissing her neck, loud and very publicly. I snap.

“Waverly, do you want him touching you?” Champ slowly looks up at me. He’s wasted and it isn’t even dinner. 

“I’m sorry tranny, you need to get the fuck out of our business.” I don’t even acknowledge him. I look at Waverly and she shakes her head no. 

“Get off of her. She doesn’t want you touching her.” he pumps his hips into her and I walk around the bar. I grab his shoulder and he goes a little weak. I pull him hard away from Waverly. He falls to the ground and I pull him out from behind the bar. 

“You need to listen to her when she speaks. If she doesn’t want you touching her then you don’t touch her.” Champ staggers up. He gets in my face.

“I see what you’re doing. I know that you like her. Using your child to get closer to her. It’s pathetic. You’re not a real man like me. She’ll never want you, NICOLE.” I deck him in the nose. He falls to the ground. He’s clutching his nose and screaming. Waverly walks around the bar and looks at my hand. 

“Are you okay?” I nod and look at her. She looks in my eyes and I look away. I’m embarrassed, he’s right. Why would Waverly ever want to date me? I’m not a man, I have baggage. 

“Nicolas Daniel Haught, look at me.” I look up at Waverly. Both her hands go to my cheeks and she starts to rub them with the pads of her thumbs.

“You are more of a man than he’ll ever be. Do you understand me?” I nod slowly. The sheriff walks through the front door and he looks between the two of us. 

“Haught, get out of here.” I don’t nod. Waverly makes me look at her. She nods and kisses my cheek.

“Champ,” she looks down at him and a smile curls around her mouth, “We are over, I’m getting my stuff out tonight.” He rolls over and the sheriff groans. I look at Waverly.

“Meet me here at ten still.” I nod and head to the back room.

I get Danny and thank Wynonna. We head out and then I head to a diner with Danny. 

“Are we not having chicken?” I smile and get him out of the car. 

“No buddy, but we are eating out so you can get whatever you want.” He smiles wide at me.

We head into the diner and we both get food, I order breakfast because we can. So I order that and a coffee. Danny gets a chicken sandwich with fries. He orders a water for a drink because my son is the only kid in the world that doesn’t like soda.

We eat, Danny tells me more about his day. He really likes playing house, he was the only boy in that section. He played the dad. Then they had to switch around and that’s when he drew the picture. After that he had lunch, he wants me to pack him lunches because their lunches are very gross. The pizza was a rectangle and that didn’t seem very healthy to him. So now I have to pack him lunches. After lunch it was recess and he ran around the whole time. Then after recess he went back inside and she went over the alphabet but Waverly taught him the alphabet a while ago so it was boring. 

Danny spent the whole dinner going over his first day. I loved it. I wish Waverly was here though. I shake the thought away and continue to listen to him. After dinner we head home and I get him in a bath. He takes a very short bath. We watch full house at 7 and he really wants to watch that tonight. Usually we watch it with Waverly but she is clearly working.

At around 8 Danny goes to bed. I head to the bathroom and shower. I clean up around my face. I honestly really like the scruff. I know that Danny does too because he’ll just randomly touch at my face and rub it.

I pull on plain black boxers, grey sweatpants, and a light blue tank top. I pull on socks and sneakers. I wait downstairs and read one of the history books Waverly left behind. 

Before I know it, it’s 9:30 and Wynonna is just walking in through the front door. I point her to the whiskey and donuts I leave here for her.

“Hey Haught-pants, Waverly told me she plans on living here. We are gonna need more whiskey in this house if that is the case. I’ll make sure to leave a nice blanket on the couch.” She winks at me and takes the whole bottle into the living room. The tv gets turned on and I walk over.

“If he gets a nightmare just let him lay his head in your lap and rub his head. Occasionally he gets up for water, get him half a cup of water and two crackers.” Wynonna nods and waves me off. I grab my truck keys and head to Shorty’s.

I park my truck and walk into the bar. Waverly looks like she is just finishing up. Rosita is behind the bar with her. She waves to me and Waverly moves out from behind the bar and hip bumps me.

“Ready to go pick up all my shit?” I grin and nod. Waverly and I walk out of the bar and head to Champ’s old gross apartment. She is in her jeep.

We get inside and everything is already in boxes. Both of us look confused. Stephanie Jones walks out of his bedroom with just Champ’s shirt on. Waverly nods slowly and grabs a box. I grab a couple of boxes and head to my truck. Waverly looks livid. 

“Hey, I’ll grab the rest of the boxes. Head to my house and drink with Wy.” Waverly nods and kisses my cheek before she leaves.

I hold my hand to where she just kissed. I shake my head and run up the stairs. I finish grabbing the boxes for Waverly. As I grab the last box Champ walks out and he looks at me with fire in his eyes. His nose is really fucked up. 

“Nice nose.” I turn and walk out of his apartment and get the box in the bed of my truck. I shut the latch and get in my truck. I drive back to my house. 

Wynonna and Waverly are on the porch with Danny. He shouldn’t be up. After walking over I see that he has his cup of water and crackers. Waverly absentmindedly playing with his hair. I smile and kiss his forehead. 

“Come on little man, you gotta get back to bed.” I pick him up and take him back up to his bedroom. I kiss his forehead and his eyes are already drifting shut. I head downstairs and walk onto the porch. 

The Earp sisters are whispering to each other. I look and nod at the two of them, then go to my truck and take the boxes out three at a time. Waverly has a lot of clothes and a lot of books. 

I bring them up to her new room. I make about five trips. After that, the boxes get seperated. All of the books go into the room that will be her office and the clothes, goes into her room obviously. It’s a decent sized room. A big closet and I already keep a dresser in there. The bedding is freshly washed because my brother, Jamie was just down with his wife, Elizabeth. They are a lovely couple. I turn on the side lamp and as I turn Waverly is in the doorway. 

“Thank you, for all of this. You didn’t have to do this.” I shrug. I look around the room, it really is a decent room. 

“It was no big deal, you know that. I have the space.” Waverly nods and walks into the room. She laughs when she looks at the bed. 

“I picked this bedding out. I really like it still.” I grin and look back at the door. 

“Wynonna is staying right?” Waverly nods and laughs. I nod with her. “Good, that’s good. After drinking who knows how much whiskey she should really be staying here.” Waverly seems awkward. 

“Umm, well I’m gonna go to bed. See you in the morning, Waves.” Waverly says goodnight and I walk to my room.

I take my tank top off and then my sneaker, socks, and sweatpants. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth then wash my face. As I walk out of the bathroom Waverly is walking out of her room. She is just in the sweatshirt I gave her a long time ago.

“Is that really how every guy sleeps?” my brow furrow and my bottom lip sticks out. I look down at myself then back up at her.

“I can put pants on?” Waverly walks by and hits my chest with a smirk on her face. 

“You’re fine, I can get used to this.” My eyebrows shoot up and a smile spreads across my face. I nod and then the bathroom door shuts. I shake my head then go to bed.


	2. Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolas and Waverly just figuring out life together. Still shit at summary's.

Waverly has been living with us for about a month. All of us are loving it. We’ve gained this whole domestic vibe. We take turns picking up and dropping off Danny from school. Whoever picks him up is usually home for the rest of the night so they make dinner. Waverly is teaching him chores. He dries the dishes every night, we both take the trash out. I get it out of the bin and he ties the knot. I bring it outside while he puts the bag in the bin. With Waverly here we have been doing great. 

“Dad, mama and I have been waiting for you for like three hours. Come on!” I grin and run down the stairs in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt.

Danny picked out the movie tonight. We are watching hocus pocus, it is the month of October and we have watched this movie together since we moved to Purgatory. Waverly loves this movie and Danny knows it. 

I get on the couch, Waverly curls into my side and Danny has his head in Waverly’s lap. This is the absolute life. The only thing that would make it perfect would be if we were actually dating. I should just ask her out but we live together and she just broke up with Champ. I sigh. Waverly looks up at me and smiles.

“What is it?” I shrug. I focus on the tv but Waverly makes me look at her.

“Come on, what’s wrong?” I sigh and pause the movie. Danny has been asleep since the movie started. 

“Go on a date with me. Just me and you.” Waverly pulls away from me. Oh shit, I fucked up. I start to fidget with my hands.

“It’s about time, Officer Haught. I have been waiting a while for that question.” My eyes widen and I lean forward, I take her face in my hands and look in her eyes. 

Her eyes flicker down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. We both lean forward and connect our lips. Fire runs up my spine, butterflies fill my stomach. Her lips are softer than I have ever imagined. One of her hands to goes to the back of my head and she pulls me closer to her. Waverly pulls away quick and looks down at her lap. Danny is stirring in her lap. He climbs up her body and rests his head on her shoulder. He falls asleep again. She looks down at him and kisses the top of his head. Waverly gets up and heads up the stairs. 

Well, I wasn’t really expecting that. About two minutes later Waverly comes back down the stairs. She rounds the corner and sits back on the couch. She pulls the blanket around us and cuddles back into my side. Her hand is on my chest, and head kinda on my shoulder. I hit play and we continue to watch the movie. 

As the movie plays I can’t help but not pay attention to what is actually going on in the film. I can only focus on the fact that Waverly is cuddled up into my side. My arm draped around her shoulders. 

After the movie ends Waverly doesn’t move she stays on me. That’s when I hear the soft snores. Waverly fell asleep. I chuckle to myself and pick her up. I head up the stairs towards her room, halfway to her room Waverly nuzzles into my neck. My cheeks heat up and I finish bringing her to her room. I lay her down and try to get blankets on her. I know how cold she gets at night so I bring in an extra blanket to her room and lay it on her. Waverly groans in her sleep and I just fall a little more in love. Do the nightly routine and finally go to sleep with Waverly Earp on my mind.

I wake up on my day off to a loud bang coming from the downstairs. I get up as fast as I can and run down the stairs. I get ready to attack but it is just Waverly and Danny. 

“Guys, I thought we were being robbed.” they both giggle. I shake my head and sit at the breakfast bar. Waverly is grinning at me. 

“Sorry, we are making pancakes.” I nod to what Waverly is telling me and yawn. I place my head down on the bar, Waverly rubs my back. 

“Tired?” I nod and yawn once again.

I sit up and look at Waverly. Danny is on a stool mixing the batter. I smile at my little man. His tongue is sticking out with concentration. I feel Waverly lean down, she’s right next to my ear.

“I hope you know we need to talk later.” She kisses behind my ear and walks over to Danny.

A shiver runs down my spine from the action. She stands behind him and starts to help him mix. Waverly kisses the top of his head. I get up and get a cup of coffee. I lean against the counter and watch the two of them. I always forget how they are together. 

Shae was never like this with him. Even though she gave birth to him, she never loved him as much as I did. That sounds awful but it’s the truth. When we decided that we wanted a child she seemed so excited, like she was ready to be a parent. We found a sperm donor with red hair and brown eyes. We were ready. Then Danny was born and she was excited. About a month went by and she slowly seemed less and less interested. After that I took more time out of work so she could go back. I spent about a year out of work to take care of him and I loved every minute of it. My brother said that he would watch Danny during the day so I could go back to work. That was a year, then once Danny was potty trained we got him in a preschool. The rest is history.

“What are you smiling at over there?” Waverly is looking at me and smiling. Danny is just looking at the two of us. Back and forth. Waverly walks over to me and stares at my chest. “How long was the recovery?” it comes out as a whisper. Her brow is furrowed and she is ghosting her hands over the scars. 

“I was fully recovered in six months. I could move well. I got full feeling back about a year after.” Waverly looks up at me. She has a weak smile on her face. 

“Are we gonna make pancakes or not? I’m hungry.” We both laugh and nod at Danny. I pick him up. Waverly starts to pour the batter on the griddle.

I run into the living room and throw him on the couch. I start to tickle him and he giggles and laughs. Danny starts to kick and flail his arms around. I stop and he catches his breath. I smile at him. 

“Can I watch cartoons during breakfast?” I look up at the ceiling then shake my head no. He starts to complain but I look at him with a stern look. He stops and nods his head and looks around. 

“We both know that meal time is family time. After breakfast you can watch cartoons. I’ll take your chore for breakfast.” Danny grins and leans forward. He wraps his little arms around my neck and I fake die. I lay on my back and leave my mouth open like I am dead. Danny giggles and starts to push on my stomach and chest. I sit up fast and he jumps away. I get on my feet and chase him around the house. He’s laughing and giggling. I finally catch up to him and I throw him over my shoulder.

“Hey, Waves. Have you seen Danny? I can’t find him anywhere.” Waverly puts the spatula down and starts to look around the kitchen. She shakes her head no. Danny starts to call out mama to her. Waverly ignores him and continues to look around. Finally I place him down and Waverly finds him.

She picks him up and kisses all over his face. He giggles and makes faces at her. I go over to the pancakes and flip them. I continue to make the pancakes. Waverly takes him to the breakfast bar and takes out a piece of paper and shows him how to write her full name instead of just the W. I finish off the rest of the batter. I get all of the bowls in the sink so they can soak and I finish off cooking the pancakes. I give Danny two and Waverly three. Then I take about four. That leaves 3 extra. We all eat in almost complete silence. 

“This weekend would be perfect to go out and do something. We could go to the park, maybe the zoo. I know that the museum in the city is open.” I look over at Danny, he looks so excited. Like incredibly excited. Waverly is smiling at me. The park is close but I don’t want to get the soccer ball out. We could always go to the zoo but the goats scare me. 

“Danny, how does the museum sound?” he nods fast. They have a children’s museum. A lot of it is science if I remember correctly. Waverly is smiling wide. That woman is gonna kill me.

Waverly showers while I get Danny ready. I let him pick out his outfit, that was a bad idea. He puts on pajamas. I get him dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a grey hoodie. I let him pick out the sneakers. I go to my room and grab khakis, boxers and a flannel, I lay it all out on my bed. Waverly just got out. I go into the bathroom take a quick shower. I get my towel and dry off. Shit, my clothes are on my bed. I tie my towel low on my hips and walk out of the bathroom. Waverly walks out of her room and looks at me. Eyes wide. I smile at her cockily. Waverly walks past me and just stares at me. 

“Like what you see, Earp?” I walk over to her peck her lips softly. As I walk away her eyes are still closed. I chuckle and walk back into my room.

I change into the clothes I picked out. I pull on some long socks and tan work boots. I walk out if my room and Waverly still looks flustered. 

“I’m gonna get you back for that. Just you wait.” she grins and walks away. I shake my head at her and go to Danny’s room. He is playing with some of the trucks I got him recently. 

“When are we going?” I shrug and sit on the ground with him.

“Whenever mama is ready we are gonna go.” Danny nods and we both play with the trucks. I feel hands on my shoulder.

“You boys ready to go?” Danny stands up really fast. I grin. 

“First we need to pick up these toys, then we are ready to go.” Danny starts to pick up all of the trucks. 

I stand up and look at Waverly. She changed. Waverly is wearing a maroon crop top that has long sleeves with black jeans. Her hair is in a tight bun at the top of her head. For shoes she is wearing little booties. My god, she looks so gorgeous. Waverly grins at me and pats my cheek. Danny finishes with his trucks. Waverly takes his hand and they both walk out of his room. Waverly has an extra sway to her hips. I shake my head and follow them out of the room. 

We all pile into my truck and drive into the city. It’s not a long drive to the city. Only an hour out of Purgatory. Waverly starts to play Disney music. Danny and Waverly sing to the music together. When Waverly first started to come over and spend time with Danny and I, she would bring Disney movies. They would watch them all the time. Danny’s favorite is Hercules. 

We finally get to the children’s museum. For a kid it’s ten dollars, and for adults it’s twenty dollars. This whole endeavor already cost fifty dollars. They mark our hands and then we walk around the museum. The first thing we stop at is the dinosaur exhibit. Danny loves them and we spend a good portion of time there. The next one we go to is the bugs one. Waverly finds it gross. I guess she doesn’t like the centipedes. 

As we walk through the museum Waverly takes my hand and holds it. The next one is the space exhibit. There is a blow up moon, It’s the kind that you crawl in and they have the constellations all around. It is really amazing. We crawl through then we go to to the mock spaceship hull. 

“So, as a kid what was little Nicolas obsessed with?” I puff my cheeks up with air and think. When I was younger I really liked planes. 

“I guess it was planes. Growing up I was convinced that I was gonna fly a plane. Then after that I became obsessed with sharks. My dream job was to be a marine biologist. After that was when I wanted to be a cop.” Waverly squeezes my hand. 

“What made you want to be a cop?” What a sore subject. I keep my eyes on the back of Danny’s head. 

“When I was fifteen is when I started to really express myself. I started to dress more like a boy. That was when the students at my school started to bully me. I would get called dyke and a bunch of other things. I wanted someone to protect me. We had a school cop, he would see me getting bullied and do nothing about it. I wanted to be someone who would do something about it. Purgatory High isn’t a big enough school for me to actually be a cop there but I still put in time there with the kids who get detention.” Waverly squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek. I smile and look over at her. 

We both look back at Danny and he is running towards an egypt exhibit. Waverly and I jog after him. We catch up and Waverly picks him up. She starts to explain some of the things around them to him. She explains the gods and goddess. I listen in and walk behind them. Danny looks completely fascinated with what Waverly is telling him.

We end up staying at the museum for about five hours. We got there around ten, now it’s like three. I know Danny is hungry. 

“How about we go out to an early dinner?” Waverly and Danny nod. He takes my hand pulls me towards the gift shop in the museum. We get in there and he picks out a stuffed t-rex. Waverly grabs a shirt, I raise my eyebrows at her and she shrugs. I roll my eyes and smile at her. I place Danny on my shoulders, grab the shirt from Waverly and then cash out. We head back to the truck. 

“Thank you dad.” We get Danny in the truck with his new stuffed animal. After that Waverly kisses my lips softly. As she pulls away I follow her lips. She giggles and I open my eyes. 

We both get in the truck and my heart rate has nearly doubled. We head to a restaurant. Waverly takes my hand that is resting on the changing gear. We find a little restaurant that she used to go to with her uncle. We all get out and head inside. It’s really old and rustic looking, it must be a mom and pop type place. Waverly gets a salad, Danny orders chicken fingers with fruit. I end up ordering a vegan burger with fruit. 

“So, you growing the beard?” I furrow my brow, I shrug.

“This, this is as long as it gets. This is my beard.” She smiles at me. I grin at her.

“Well, it’s a good length. I like it like this.” We all make small talk while we wait for the food and then while we eat. After eating out and staying for a little it is about five.

We drive home. Danny and Waverly sing to Disney on the way back as well. It’s the cutest thing. 

Once we get home Danny runs to his room. I wave him off and turn to Waverly. Waverly pushes me until we both are up against the wall. 

“We gonna have that talk later?” I nod and lean forward. I kiss Waverly softly and she pushes into me hard. My tongue swipes against her bottom lip. Waverly opens her mouth happily. Footsteps are echoing through the house. Waverly pulls away slowly. She rests her forehead against mine. 

“It’s time to watch full house.” his voice sounds small. We turn and Danny is looking down at his feet. I walk over to him and he’s in his pajamas, his footie pajamas. They have race cars all over them. I pick him up,

“What’s wrong buddy?” He shrugs and wipes at his eyes. I kiss his cheek. Waverly walks over and starts to rub his back. 

“Waverly is my mama right? You guys are like a mama and a dad. So Waverly is my mama right?” we both look at each other. We walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I take a deep breath.

“Well, no Waverly isn’t your real mama. Your real mama left when you were really young, she isn’t coming back. We aren’t together anymore and she told me I get to have you forever. But, does she treat you like a mama?” Danny nods. “Do you treat her like a mama?” Danny nods. “Waverly, do you love Danny like you’re his mama?” Waverly nods with tears in her eyes. I smile at her the best I can. “Danny, do you love her like she’s your mama?” Danny nods. I smile down at him. “Then she is your mama.” I look at the two of them and nod once. Danny moves to her lap and sits down. I start full house and we all watch it.

At around eight, Waverly hands me Danny and kisses me softly. Danny watches the interaction. Waverly goes up the stairs. Danny turns to look at my face. 

“Are you two like a mama and a dad?” I sigh and shrug.

“Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?” Danny nods. He turns back to the tv with a weird look on his face. 

Waverly comes down the stairs with her hair cascading down her shoulder, in a hoodie that I know she stole from my room and shorts. I can just see the line of them. She sits next to us on the couch and wraps a blanket around all three of us. Danny climbs back into her lap and I head upstairs to my room and change into sweatpants and a tank top. Danny falls asleep across our laps. His head in hers and most of his body on mine. 

“I’m gonna put him in bed.” I kiss the side of her head and bring him upstairs. He wakes up mid stairway. I get him to brush his teeth then he goes to bed. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead. I head downstairs and the tv is off. Waverly is still on the couch. 

“We are gonna talk, now.” I nod and sit across from her on the couch. Waverly takes my hand.

“Okay, I’m gonna start. You know I have a son. He loves you, Waverly. If we do this and then break up, he won’t be able to handle you leaving his life. That’s what I’m worried about in all honesty. I’ve liked you since I moved down her and laid my eyes on you. I want this to work, I just want you to know that if you aren’t serious about us then we can’t do it.” Waverly is looking me in my eyes and nodding.

“I know, this isn’t some rebound. What I feel for you is something I have never felt for anyone before. Your son, Danny, he is the most precious thing to me. He is like a son to me, as soon as you two moved down here it was like a whirlwind entering my life. You two turned everything upside down. I know how important your son is to you and that is one of the many things I like so much about you. I love him so much and I promise you I will never hurt him. I want to try this. I really do.” I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face. Waverly is smiling at me so wide.

“Okay, then let’s go on a date. A real date. Me, you, a night in the city. Maybe Jeremy will babysit for Danny.” Waverly drops my hand and pushes me onto my back. She kisses me hard and full of passion. I feel the fire in my spine again and butterflies in my stomach. My hands fall to her hips. Waverly is straddling my lap. 

Her tongue slips into my mouth and I moan into hers. This must egg Waverly on because she kisses me with more fire and passion. She pulls back to catch her breath, I take this opportunity to leave a trail of opened mouth kisses down her neck. Waverly’s breath hitches and her body arches into mine. I move down to her collarbone and kiss lightly. I move back up her neck and peck her lips softly. She smiles down at me and sits up slowly. Us living together is gonna be awful. We won’t be able to keep ours hands off of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope all of you enjoy. I'm not sure how often I'm gonna update. I'm thinking about twice a week though. If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter explains if you ask me, still shit at these

After two weeks of both Waverly and I being busy with work and Danny we finally have a day off. The day after we had the talk I called Jeremy and asked him if he could watch Danny sometime this month. I know that it was vague but Jeremy was super cool with it. Especially when I told him that the date was wit h Waverly. He gave us a new code name, Wayhaught. He thought it was cute and a name that no one would get. I got Danny today. 

“So, tonight Waverly and I are going to dinner. Uncle Jer is gonna be watching you tonight. Are you okay with that?” I pull up to the house and turn in my seat to look at him. Danny just looks confused. 

“Is he making me dinner? He makes bad food.” I laugh and shake my head no. 

“We are leaving at about seven so Mama and I will make you dinner.” Danny’s face lights up. 

We both get out of the car and head into the house. The vacuum is going upstairs. I vacuumed downstairs and washed the floors today. Waverly decided to do the upstairs because it’s all rug besides my room so it’s easier I guess. Danny hangs his backpack up after taking out his homework. The vacuum shuts off and Waverly comes down the stairs. 

“How was school?” she kisses the side of his head and sits down next to him at the dining room table. 

I get out an apple and cut it up. I place the slices in a bowl and put it on the table for Danny. Waverly smiles up at me and then looks back at his homework. They work on his homework together and I get the vacuum from upstairs and put it away in the cleaning closet. I switch the laundry that’s in the basement. I come back upstairs and fold the clothes at the other end of the table. I smile and watch the two of them. Danny laughs and Waverly smiles at him. 

 

I can’t believe how amazing she is with him still. It’s been about a month and a half, since Waverly and I started dating it’s only gotten better with Danny. 

“Dad, mama said you’re making dinner. Can I have eggs and bacon for dinner?” I smile wide and nod. Kid after my own heart, I also love breakfast for dinner. Danny gets up and runs into the living room. 

“Take your sneakers off please.” Danny takes his shoes off and puts them near the front door. I shake my head as I watch him go back to the living room. Arms snake around me and a kiss is placed on my back. I humm and turn in her arms. Waverly smiles up at me.

“You have a very bright kid. He never needs my help.” I grin and lean down so I can kiss her lightly. When I pull away she’s smiling. 

“You have a lot of laundry. Why do you have so much laundry?” Waverly giggles and shrugs. 

“I have a lot of clothes.” I smile and turn back to the laundry. It’s a mix of all of our clothes most of it seems to be hers though. Finally I find one of Danny’s shirts. I find more and more of his clothes. Danny comes running in the dining room. He looks at me and Waverly. 

“Halloween is next week. I want to be a pirate. Can I be a pirate?” I squat down and look him in the eyes.

“You want to be a pirate huh?” Danny nods fast. I nod slowly at him.

“Then you’ll be a pirate. Can you wear the costume at school?” He nods even faster so I nod fast. I kiss the top of his head. 

“We’ll get you a costume by the end of the week, okay?” Danny hugs me and the runs over to Waverly and hugs her waist. 

“Thank you.” then he’s back in the living room. I smile and think back to his first halloween when he was three. We dressed him up as a teddy bear. He looked so cute. My smile fades.

“He’s growing up so fast.” I turn and hug Waverly.I nuzzle my face in her neck. She hugs me so tight. I pull away and Waverly kisses me quick. I fake pout and she kisses me again.

“Stop that, finish the work.” she slaps my ass and I turn to her with fake offense. 

“How dare you hit my ass. This is abuse ya know?” Waverly rolls her eyes and walks away from me and towards the living room.

I finish up and then bring the clothes upstairs. I place all of Waverly’s clothes on her bed. Then I put my clothes in the drawer and same with Danny’s. I place the laundry basket back in the bathroom and then head downstairs. 

They both are on the floor watching jake and the neverland pirates. Ahhh, now that makes more sense. I sit down next to Danny he leans over and rests his head on my shoulder. 

“Quick question, why are we on the floor?” Both of them shrug.

I pick Danny up over my head and throw him on the couch. Waverly looks at me like ‘do it’. I stand up and pick her up with ease. I throw her over my shoulder, she starts to squeal. Her arms are holding my middle tight. 

“Nicolas Haught, put me down right now!” I laugh and pull her back up, now I’m holding her bridal style. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I peck her lips softly then place her down on the couch next to Danny.

Danny throws himself on top of her. I laugh as I watch the tickle fight unfold before my eyes. I shake my head then run upstairs. I pick up the bathroom and Danny’s room. He has been doing a really good job at keeping his room clean but lately it’s been going to shit. I’ve been letting it slide because of the changes. By christmas I’ll get him back to cleaning his room. 

“Dad! Dad! Come help me!” I run down the stairs and look in the living room. Danny is laughing hysterically. Waverly is still tickling. I run over to them and pick Waverly up.

“I got you buddy.” Waverly starts to tickle my sides and I nearly drop her. I start to laugh and I place her down on the couch.

“Danny, we gotta get Waverly. You get her neck and I’ll get her feet.” Waverly’s eyes widen with fear. I grab her legs and start to tickle her feet. Waverly laughs and starts to kick her feet. Danny and I do this for a couple of minutes. I stop and then Danny stops. All of us relax and sit back on the couch to watch tv. 

An hour passes and it’s 5:30. I start on dinner. It gets finished around 6 which is when Jeremy walks in. Danny is at the breakfast bar eating his dinner.

“Hey Uncle Jer, dad made me dinner so you didn’t have to.” Jeremy smiles at the two of us.

“That’s honestly great, I’m so bad at cooking.” I laugh and get up from the bar. I tell Jeremy his nightly routine. After dinner it’s his bath, then an hour of full house at 7. After that it is bedtime so he needs to brush his teeth and then it’s straight to his bed. If he gets up then give him half a glass of water and two crackers. Jeremy nods and takes in all the information. I nod at him and he smiles and goes back to the kitchen. 

“Waves, I’m gonna go jump in the shower. Remember to wear something fancy.” I go up the stairs two at a time and then jump in the shower. I take one as fast as I can and then dry off. I clean up around my beard/scruff. Once it looks all nice and clean I walk out of the bathroom with my towel on my hips. 

I get in my room and pull on my grey boxer briefs and my packer. I usually don’t wear my packer out of the house. Then again I haven’t felt all that dysphoric either. It gives me so much confidence when I do wear it out. I pull on my khakis and a black belt. I look through my closet and grab a dark grey button down and a black tie. I tuck my shirt into my pants. I go to the bathroom and do my hair so I have the perfect quiff. I go back to my room and get the tie on. Then I get on some socks and black shoes. I grab my phone, wallet, and truck keys. I leave my side lamp on then head down the stairs. Jeremy and Danny are in the living room watching tv. 

“Okay boys, get ready because I’m coming down the stairs.” I turn fast and keep my eyes glued on the doorway. I hear the clack of heels on the stairs. I swallow hard and my heart rate speeds up. 

The clacking is getting louder. Then she’s there. In a tight black dress with matching heels and red lipstick. Her hair is cascading down her shoulders in waves. My jaw drops, a cocky grin spreads on her face. Waverly puts her hand on my shoulder and kisses my cheek. As she walks by her hand trails across to my back. 

“Okay buddy, we are gonna be going out tonight. We will see you in the morning for school, okay? Dad is gonna bring you tomorrow and I’m picking you up.” Danny nods. Waverly kisses his forehead. I walk over and kiss his cheek.

“Bye buddy, we love you. We’ll see you in the morning.” He just nods and goes back to looking at the tv. 

“You two look great, have fun tonight.” Jeremy waves at us and we turn and head to the front door. We wave behind us and then walk to the truck. Before we get in I kiss her softly, cupping her cheeks with both my hands. I pull away and look her in the eyes.

“You look so beautiful.” Waverly smiles and pecks my lips.

“You look very handsome tonight.” She pats my cheek then rounds the truck to the passenger side. I follow her and open the truck door for her, I hold my hand out and help her into the truck. I shut the door for her then round the truck again back to the drivers side. I get in the truck and start it up. I get the heat blasting and we head into the city. 

It takes about an hour to get to the restaurant. Once we get there I park the truck and help Waverly out. 

“I think I remember you mentioning this place to a certain ex about a year go. Then you cried on a certain best friends shoulder when he never took you.” Waverly wraps her arm through mine and hugs it tight. We head inside and I walk up to the hostess desk.

“The Haught reservation.” The young woman behind the desk smiles at the two of us then looks down at her desk. After about a minute she looks back up at the two of us.

“Right this way please.” She grabs two menus then leads us into the dining room. In the corner there is a table with two seats. I smile and take Waverly’s hand. 

We get to the table and the hostess sets down the two menus and walks away. I pull Waverly’s seat out for her to sit. Waverly sits and then the chair gets pushed in. I sit adjacent from her and smile wide at her. 

“This is a very good restaurant, good choice, Earp.” Waverly smiles at me and grabs her menu. She looks down at her menu. I do the same. 

The waiter comes over and takes our drink orders. Waverly gets a glass of moscato and I order water. I am the designated driver. 

“What do you think looks good?’ I smirk, Waverly looks up from her menu and rolls her eyes. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Haught.” I smile wide.

“Never, anyways the lemon chicken looks good.” Waverly nods and looks back down at her menu. Waverly nods slowly. 

“Halloween stores are usually open late. After this do you want to go and look for a costume for Danny?’ She looks up again and places the menu down. I grin, before I can say anything the waiter takes our food order and drops off our drinks. 

“Yeah, we can go and look. I think he is expecting one of Gus’s amazing costumes.” Waverly smiles and puts her hand on the table. 

I lean forward and take her hand in mine. She smiles at me, those beautiful hazel eyes crinkling in the corners. I could get lost in those eyes. Waverly is honestly the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. 

“He’s gonna be a little disappointed then. No one makes costumes like Gus.” I don’t nod. When she left, she kinda left in a hurry. We all knew she wanted to leave but she gave the bar to Waverly and Wynonna then was gone. I guess she was already looking for a place in Toronto but she was gone so fast. 

“How is Gus? I haven’t talked to her since she left. Danny misses her a lot.” Waverly takes her hand away and adjusts the napkin on her lap. 

“Last time we talked to her she seemed to be doing great. She is really loving city life but I know she misses all of us here. She told us that she is thinking about coming down in November.” I smile wide. 

“That would be absolutely amazing.” Waverly agrees. We continue the night with small talk and lingering glances.

On the eighth of November Danny has parent teacher conferences. I figured Waverly would want to go so I told her about it. She texted Wynonna and told her she needs the day off of work. This woman is so amazing. 

The food gets dropped off and we try each others food. Waverly ended up ordering a chicken caesar salad. After we finish our food, Waverly has dranken probably a whole bottle of wine and I can tell she is feeling it. I pay for the bill and tip the waiter nicely. 

We head out and Waverly is clinging to my arm. The Earps can hold their liquor, so she isn’t stumbling or anything. We get into the truck and I laugh at Waverly’s giggling. Once we both get in the truck I blast the heat again. 

“Thank you for the amazing night Nick, you’re like the sweetest, cutest guy.” I look over at her and grin.

I lean over the center console and kiss Waverly. She grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer to her to deepen the kiss. The center console is pushing into my stomach a dull pain is starting. I pull away hesitantly. Waverly looks into my eyes, her chest is heaving. 

“We should head home.” I nod dumbly and buckle up fast. Waverly also buckles up and I get the car in drive.

We head home, the whole car is full of tension. Not bad tension, just tension. I get home in record time. We both get out of the truck. We basically run up the stairs and we get in the house. Waverly’s pupils are blown, 

“Hey guys, how was your date?” I look away from Waverly and at Jeremy.

“The date was fantastic, how was Danny?” Waverly takes my hand and rests her head on my shoulder. 

“He was great. The bath was easy and getting him to brush his teeth was also easy.” I nod. 

“Great, thank you so much for watching him. I really appreciate it.” Jeremy waves me off and goes to grab his coat. 

“Not a problem. Why didn’t you have Wynonna watch him?” Waverly speaks up to answer.

“Well she had to watch the bar and we haven’t told her yet.” His eyes widen.

“Oh wow, well I told Doc so she is gonna find out soon enough.” I look over at Waverly and her eyes are wide. 

“Sorry, bye guys.” Jeremy basically runs out of the house. 

I don’t blame him. I kinda want to run out of the house to. We were waiting to tell her. She is kinda oblivious so us telling her would be a surprise.

“Baby, Waves, all of this is gonna be okay. Wynonna and Doc barely talk about Jeremy forget about us.” Waverly nods. I nod with her then tip her chin up. 

I lean down and kiss her softly. My hands fall down to her waist and pull her to me. She pulls back and looks down. Her eyes look back up to mine. Eyebrows raised. Suddenly I feel a little embarrassed.

“It’s umm, just a,” Waverly cuts me off with her lips. She starts to back me up till we both fall on the couch. As we giggle, teeth clank together.

Waverly starts to pull my tie and unbutton my button down. I hear her heels clank to the ground. She starts to kiss down my neck, my hips buck up into her, a groan escapes in between kisses. I flip so Waverly is on her back. I look down at her and a smile spreads across my face. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” I press a light kiss to her lips. As I pull back Waverly starts to pull my shirt out of my pants. Waverly finishes unbuttoning my shirt. 

Her hands go over my chest and abs. She goes back to kissing my neck and down to my chest. Waverly moves back up to my lips and kisses me hard. Full of passion and lust, fireworks exploding behind my eyelids. 

“Dad? Mama?” Danny is calling for the two of us.

I pull away from Waverly and look towards the stairs. Little footsteps echo throughout the house. I get off of Waverly and just take the rest of my shirt off. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Danny rounds the corner, he has tears in his eyes.

“I had a nightmare, a big monster came out from under my bed and tried to eat me.” He starts to cry more. I go over to him and pick him up. He hugs me tight and nuzzles into my neck. 

“Can I stay in your bed tonight?” I nod and kiss the side of his head.

“Of course buddy, come on.” I turn and look at Waverly. She is looking at the two of us and smiling. 

“Come on mama, you’re coming too.” Waverly gets up and grabs all of the discarded clothes. We head up the stairs. I get Danny in my bed and I pull on pajama pants. I pull out the packer and put it in my drawer before Waverly walks in.

My pajamas consist of sweatpants and a tank top. Waverly walks in with one of my shirts and her hair in a messy bun. She took all of her makeup off and she crawls into bed. I kiss her cheek then head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

After that I go back in the bedroom and lay down. I lean over and turn off the lamp then wrap my arm around Danny. He falls back asleep really fast. I kiss his forehead and then fall asleep. 

A jump on my stomach and I sit up with a force.

“Come on dad, it’s time to get up!” I nod slowly and drop my hands to my stomach. 

I crawl out of bed and check the time. I have work at eight and he has to be at school by 7:45. It’s six now. I go to my closet and take out my uniform. Waverly is already out of bed. She must be getting breakfast ready. I get dressed with Danny in the room. I button my shirt up and tuck it in. I pick up Danny and take him to his room. 

“What do you want to wear to school today, bud?” he goes to his bed and sits. He just shrugs. I go to his drawer and grab a pair of jeans, then I grab his favorite dinosaur shirt and hand it to him with boxers. 

“Come downstairs when you’re dressed. Do you know what mama is making for breakfast?” Danny shakes his head no and then starts to get changed. I throw socks at his face, he giggles.

I head down the stairs. Waverly is making breakfast and her hips are swaying to the music she is playing. I hug her from behind and kiss the side of her neck. 

“Morning gorgeous.” Waverly turns in my arms, and wraps her arms around my neck. 

“Morning handsome.” she kisses me softly and then goes back to breakfast. I help her finish up breakfast. Danny comes running down the stairs he jumps onto the stool. 

“What’s for breakfast?” I hand him a plate with eggs and toast with nutella on it. He digs into his food happily. Waverly puts my plate down next to Danny’s and kisses the side of my head as I sit down. Waverly places her plate next to mine and we all eat breakfast.

I get up and start to get Danny’s lunch ready. He has the same thing everyday. A turkey and cheese sandwich with apple slices, graham crackers, and an orange. I get Danny a small cup of milk and set it down in front of him. 

I finish up my breakfast then put my plate in the dishwasher. I run up the stairs and finish getting ready for the day. Brush my teeth, get my actual work boots on then get my utility belt on and ready to go. I head downstairs. It is about 7:30 now. 

“Come on Danny, it’s time to go.” he goes upstairs and grabs something. When he gets back down he is wearing the purgatory pd sweatshirt Nedley got him recently. I smile and ruffle up his hair. Waverly is waiting at the door with his backpack and my lunch. I walk over to her and kiss her lightly. 

“Thank you.” Waverly pushes up on her tiptoes and kisses me softly.

“You’re welcome, handsome.” she squats down and puts Danny’s backpack on him. She kisses the side of his head. Danny’s smiles at her and hugs her tight.

“I love you, mama.” Waverly sniffles and kisses his forehead.

“I love you too, sweetie.” They let go of each other and Waverly stands up. Danny and I head out to my cruiser. I get the carseat out of my trunk and put it in the back. Danny climbs in the back and buckles himself up. I get in the driver’s side and start up the car after buckling up myself. 

I head towards the elementary school. I get out of the car and get Danny out. 

“Be good at school today. Don’t do anything Aunt Wynonna would do got it?” Danny nods and giggles. I squat down and kiss his head. Danny runs into the school, I stand up and smile at the teacher and wave. The teacher waves back then goes back to talking to one of the students. After that I go back to my cruiser and start my day.

If everyday was like today so far I could definitely get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. Any suggestions leave them in the comments please


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first year Nicolas, Danny, and Waverly go out trick or treating. Basically fluff this whole chapter. I hope you liked my shitty summary.

It is finally halloween. The day that Danny has been waiting all month for. Waverly and I took the night off to go out with him. 

We all are pirates. Danny didn’t get his haircut this month so he would look more like a pirate. I’m very happy that halloween has landed on a Monday. I know that sounds lame but that means there will be less trouble than if it would be on a Friday or Saturday. I also told all of the kids in detention last week that if they in anyway get in trouble they are going to get double the work after school. 

“Where are we going trick or treating?” Danny is still in his costume from school. The eye patch lifted up so his vision won’t get all messed up. 

“We are going around town, there are plenty of houses and plenty of businesses open to give out candy.” Danny smiles and goes to the living room to sit and wait till we actually go out.

I told Danny that we would be heading out around 5:30 because he has school tomorrow. He of course complained for a little but that was expected. Our last stop is gonna be Shorty’s so we can get food before we head home. Danny really liked that idea so I think that made up for whole leaving early.

Waverly is upstairs in her office working on her thesis. Her plan is to be graduated by the end of this semester. She has taken so many extra classes so she has enough credits to graduate early. She is gonna go to the ceremony at the end of the next semester. I walk up the stairs and peek into her office. Waverly is at her desk, sitting with her legs crossed. Waverly looks truly beautiful. Her hair is in a messy bun and the clothes she is wearing is mainly mine. My shirt and my boxers for her shorts.

I knock on the door and Waverly turns, she smiles brightly at me. She turns in the chair and stands up. 

“What brings you to my office?” I shrug and walk into the room. Waverly walks over to me and kisses me lightly. As she pulls away I follow her lips I get one more kiss in and a giggle.

“How is the thesis coming along?” Waverly sighs and turns so her back is pressing into my front.

“Alright, I only have a page left then I need to edit. One of my old writing professors has been editing portions and giving it back to me. The citation is gonna be a bitch.” I move her hair out of the way from her neck. I start to suck on the side of her neck. Her body presses further into me. I start to move down slowly to her collarbone. She turns in my arms and kisses me hard. We both moan into the kiss. 

“Dad,” I pull away from Waverly and turn to look at Danny. I can honestly say that I am a little embarrassed. I know he doesn’t really know what is going on but still. 

“Can you make me a snack?” I nod dumbly and walk towards Danny, on my way out I pick Danny up. 

“Come on little man. What do you want for a snack?” He giggles and tries to wriggle out of my arms. We get to the bottom of the stairs and sit him down on the counter.

“I want grapes and apples please.” I kiss the side of his head and make the snack for him. Waverly comes down the stairs and takes one of the grapes from the bag. I roll my eyes and grin at her. 

“Done for today?” Waverly nods and jumps onto the counter next to Danny. They both eat fruit and talk about school.

“I’m gonna go for a quick run.” Waverly nods and pecks my lips. I kiss Danny’s forehead and then head up the stairs.

I change into shorts and a tank top. Grab my running ipod then head the front door. All I run is around the neighborhood a couple of times. It ends up being about two miles overall. I end up running the two miles in about twenty five minute. About mid run I took the tank top off and stuffed some of it in my pocket.

I walk in the front door, Waverly is helping Danny with homework. It seems like he actually needs help with some things. Waverly looks up, she does a double take. Her cheeks start to flush, it is slowly starting to spread down to her neck. 

“How is the homework going?” Danny sighs and starts to explain to me why spelling because is hard. I get it, I agree. That word can get pretty complicated. I glance over to Waverly and she is still staring at me. I shake my head and stretch. 

“I am gonna shower and get into my pirate costume. It is about 4:30 now. We got an hour to get ready. I know you want to put makeup on all of us.” Waverly nods and smiles wide. She turns back to Danny and continues to help him. I run up the stairs and head get into the shower. 

After taking a quick ice cold shower I get changed into my pirate costume. It’s a white puffy shirt with a black vest over it and black puffy pants with boots. The head piece is just a red bandana. Danny’s is basically the same except that his is red and black striped pants. I run down the stairs and then sneak up behind the two of them. I only end up scaring Waverly. She grins when she sees all of me.

“You look cute, not as cute as Danny but a close second.” She gets up from her seat and kisses my cheek. Waverly walks towards the stairs and then runs up them. I shake my head then turn back to Danny. 

“Did mama finish helping you with your homework?” Danny nods fast and goes back to his coloring.

He is really good at drawing for a kid. He can draw trees like a boss. When I was younger it was just a stick with a bush on top so to me this is incredibly impressive. Danny and I color for about twenty before Waverly finally comes down the stairs. 

Finding her costume was disgustingly hard. All of the costumes we saw were these sexy pirate costumes. All we wanted was an appropriate costume for her and it took a whole day. We ended up finding a costume that was very nice and appropriate. The skirt goes down to her knees and so do the boots. It's like a two part skirt so there are layers. The top half is an off the shoulder puffy white shirt that is tightened around her stomach with a fake corset. Like the rest of us, she has on the red bandana. 

“Wow,” her hair is cascading down her shoulders. Waverly looks stunning in the costume. She has a makeup kit in her hand. She grins at me cheekily and then starts on all of our makeup. Danny has a fake cut on his lip, she put eyeliner on me and a cut on the side of my head. Waverly also puts eyeliner on herself and a couple of cuts on her face and arms. She is so cute.

I go to the closet and grab Danny’s pumpkin basket for the candy. I hand him the basket and his eyes light up.

“Okay so for trick or treating, no eyepatch. I don’t want you messing up your eyes.” Danny heads for the door. I smile at him.

God, he is growing up so fast. I know, I know, I keep thinking this but he is. I remember when he was first born, he was so tiny. Little tuft of red hair on the top of his head. I sigh at the thought. Hands wrap around my shoulders.

“You okay?” she kisses my neck softly. I lean into her touch and grin.

“Thinking about when the little man was born. How little he was.” I sigh again, Waverly kisses my neck again. More firm this time. 

“Mama, dad, LETS GO!!” we both laugh and head out to my truck after locking the front door. We go into town and the first place we stop is the police station. Before Waverly or I can even get out of the truck Danny runs right into the station. I brought him over a few days ago and Nedley promised him something that I didn’t hear. Waverly manages to get out of the truck and chase after him. After parking the truck I get into the station. Danny is walking towards me, he has this smug look on his face for a five year old. 

“What did he give you?” Danny proudly shows me his bucket, there are four full candy bars in the bucket. My eyes widen.

“Wow, did you thank Nedley?” Danny nods fast, worry flashing over his face. 

“Yes, I did. I gave him a big hug and said thank you.” I look up to Nedley and Waverly, they both are nodding. I kiss Danny on the side of his head and take his hand. 

“Thank you so much for doing that. You didn’t have to do that.” Nedley waves me off.   
“I just made him promise that next year he would be one of Purgatory’s finest.” My eyebrows raise and I look down at Danny.

“Yup, next year I’m gonna be like you.” My heart fills with pride and joy. He puffed out his little chest when he said it. Waverly walks over to us and she kisses my cheek. 

“Thank you again.” Waverly waves to him. She takes his other hand and starts to lead him to the door. I wave back to Nedley and then we head out for the night.

We head down the street and walk into the gas station. With it being a small town and all everywhere is open. Danny gets some candy, Stan and I make some small talk then we head out. We stop at a lot of houses and a lot of stores. Danny’s bucket fills up super quick. I run to the truck a couple of times to drop off candy.

Finally it is roughly seven thirty, we go to our last stop, Shorty’s. Waverly stops me before we actually go in. 

“Now, tonight we are telling Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, and Rosita. I’m pretty sure they all know besides Wynonna so brace yourself.” I smile and shrug. 

“Wynonna doesn’t scare me.” Waverly raises her eyebrows and I just avert my eyes away from her. She takes my hand, we both walk through the front door and Wynonna slams her drink down.

“Finally! Are you two finally boning? I have been waiting for like three million years for you guys to start dating.” She smiles wide and picks her drink back up. Danny already has chicken fingers in front of him. 

“What is boning?” Wynonna slowly starts to side step out from behind the bar. I can guarantee you I have no clue how to handle this situation. Wynonna literally is already in the back room leaving us to deal with this. 

“It is nothing you need to worry about, sweetie.” Waverly walks over to him and sits next to him at the bar. My eyes are still wide from him asking. Waverly looks at me and shrugs. Danny seems satisfied with whatever she just said to him.

I slowly walk over to him and sit on the other side of him. Wynonna walks back in the room after five minutes of just standing in the back room. The whole gang is at the bar sitting and drinking. Danny yawns and lays his head on Waverly. 

“So how long have you two actually been dating.” Waverly and I look at each other and shrug. 

“Our first official date was about two weeks ago. However we have been kissing and the shit you don’t want to know started about a month ago.” Waverly nods and looks at everyone. 

“Jeremy managed to tell all of us but Wynonna so be proud and disappointed.” I shake my head and chuckle.

Danny yawns again and climbs up Waverly. He lays his head on her shoulder and hugs her tight. 

“Ready to go home? He looks like he is ready for bed.” Waverly looks up at me. I stand up and take Danny from Waverly. He cuddles into me and just hangs. 

“Okay, we will see you guys soon. Maybe we can all hang out soon.” They all nod and say goodbye.

We leave the bar and walk over to the truck. Waverly grabbed his candy bucket. I get him in the truck, then Waverly gets in the truck. I breathe in the night air then get in. We drive home in silence.

Once we get home I get Danny out of his costume and in bed. I groan and sit on my bed. I take off my costume and just put on grey joggers. 

When I get downstairs Waverly is sorting candy at the dining room table. I join her, we set aside all the candy that people could have tampered with. We are left with a whole bucket of candy. I put it on the top of the fridge. When I turn around Waverly is right in front of me. 

“Hi,” she smiles and drapes her arms around my neck.My hands fall to her waist. Waverly leans forward and connects our lips.

It starts out soft and gentle. Then with one swift push the kiss was deepened and the mood changed around us. Waverly’s tongue teasing mine. My hands tighten around her hips, she pulls my head closer to her’s. My hands travel down her back and lands on her perfect ass. After keeping them there for a couple of minutes, I drag my hands down to her thigh. I heave up and Waverly wraps her legs around me without breaking the kiss.

I turn us and set Waverly on the counter, she keeps her legs locked around my waist. Everytime I try to pull away for air she pulls me closer with her legs. I run my hands up her thighs and under her skirt. Waverly moans into my mouth and pulls back, she starts to leave open mouthed kisses to the side of my neck down to my chest.I moan out and buck my hips. Waverly groans and pulls back, she looks me in the eyes and moves in for another kiss but I pull away.

“What, did I do something wrong?” Fear and the underlying insecurities that Waverly carries around become present on her face. I lean forward and peck her lips.

“Absolutely not, everything you did was perfect. I just don’t want our first time to be intimate to be so open and what seems like it might be rushed. I want to take my time with you Waverly Earp. I want to take you out on a nice date, then invite you to my house,” Waverly giggles, “then take my time. I want you to feel appreciated, like it’s only you. It’s only ever gonna be you for me.” Waverly leans forward and kisses me with so much passion for just an average kiss. Both of her hands are on the side of my face. When she pulls back I keep my eyes closed and let the grin spread. 

“Alright, I’m sleeping in your bed tonight. Did you see my board in my office by the way? I have like four cute date ideas and Danny will love them. It’s getting cold so I think all of us need to go into town and get new footie pajamas.” I smile at her, she keeps rambling on as she unlocks her legs from around me and pushes me away so she can get off the counter. 

As she hops down she kisses me sweetly then walks up the stairs. Waverly Earp is the most amazing woman.

Gus came down early and showed up the second of November. It surprised all of us. We had nothing ready for her to be down we thought she was coming in the fifteenth but here she is. In Shorty’s, with all of us. 

Wynonna and Waverly decided to close down the bar for the night so we could have a huge family night. Nedley let me get off of patrol early, I bet an angry Gus and Waverly got that done though. Danny was so happy to see her, he hasn’t left her side since he’s gotten here apparently. 

“Who knows where I am staying? I’m an old woman and I’m getting tired.” Everyone goes silent. 

“You can stay at my house Gus, it’s fine.” She smiles warmly at me like she always does. She turns at the bar and continues her small talk. I look over at Waverly and she’s smiling at me. I walk over and hug her from behind. 

“How are you doing pretty lady?” I kiss right behind her ear, she shivers in my arms.

“I’m doing good, how was work my handsome man?” I move to the bar stool next to her and lean on her. She turns so I’m leaning in her front, 

“Work was work. Patrol was boring as always. Nothing happens at the town line, if he wanted to actually catch something I should be patrolling the salt flats.” Waverly moves my hair and kisses my forehead. 

“This uniform smells gross.” Waverly chuckles. 

“It really does.” I sit up and then stand from the bar stool. 

“Okay, so I am going home and showering. I’ll set your room up at my house and come back over?” Everyone says yea and holds a drink up. I smile and shake my head. I walk over to Danny and kiss his cheek. 

“Be good for Nana Gus while I’m gone.” Danny nods fast and turns back to her. I walk out of the bar and then get in my cruiser.

Getting home after work is the most relaxing thing, especially since no one is home. My utility belt gets put away then I get into the shower. Tomorrow I am gonna have to drop off my uniform to the dry cleaners.

I shower then get dressed in my room. I pull on light jeans and a black t-shirt. I grab my Purgatory PD hoodie and get some socks and shoes on. After this I go into Waverly’s room and change the sheets. Make the bed and then go to Danny’s room. I grab him pajamas and his t-rex. I head back over to Shorty’s in my truck. 

When I walk in Danny is curled up on Waverly. I walk over to them and grab Danny. I go to the back room and change him into his pajamas. I set him down on the couch that we all bought. Danny cuddles up with the t-rex. I kiss his forehead and then set a blanket down on him. I walk back out to the bar. I walk over to Waverly and take my hoodie off and give it to Waverly. She takes it and puts it on great fully. I kiss the side of her head and stand behind her. 

“So how long have you two been going steady?” Gus is looking at us with a huge smile on her face. 

“A little over a month.” Gus nods and goes back to her drink.

The small talk starts up again. Waverly is leaning into my front. I have my arms draped around her shoulders. We stay here till midnight. So much for her being an older lady and needing sleep or whatever she said. She drives home with Waverly and I took Danny.

We get home and I get Danny in bed. He goes right back to sleep. I close his door a little then go to my room. My door is shut which is odd, I walk in anyways. Waverly is changing. 

“OH, hi!” I turn haphazardly. Waverly just giggles, after a couple of seconds Waverly turns me back around. 

“That was so smooth.” I shrug while my cheeks heat up. She kisses me lightly then walks out of the room. I change out of my jeans and t-shirt and into just sweatpants. Waverly walks back in and smiles. 

“I already showed Gus everything so you’re fine.” I nod once then go to the bathroom so I can brush my teeth and wash my face. After that I go back in my room and go to sleep wrapped around Waverly.

The morning has been hectic since I woke up. Danny doesn’t have school today but with Gus here it’s just been crazy. She can only really stay for two whole days then she is flying back. Everyone is here. I got up and Waverly was gone, she was down stairs with EVERYONE. I don’t mind them all here but walking down the stairs, still rubbing sleep from my eyes and seeing all of them. That wasn’t a pleasant morning. 

“Morning Haught-shit. How are ya?” I just grunt and walk over to the coffee maker. As i take out the pot I realize all the coffee is gone. I place the pot back and run my hands through my hair. Waverly walks over to me and presses a long kiss to my cheek. 

“Sorry, that was ‘Nonna.” I shake my head and head up the stairs. It’s okay, it’s not like I’m mad about any of this. I just wanted coffee. I get dressed in jeans, a white undershirt and a leather jacket. The mornings are starting to get colder here. I pull on socks and vans then head down the stairs, truck keys in my hands. 

“Where are you going?” I run my hand through my hair. 

“Just heading to the coffee shop in town. Maybe the diner, they have better coffee there.” Everyone stands up.

“Okay, we’ll go together.” I nod slowly and watch all of them get their coats on. Danny runs upstairs. Waverly walks over to me and pecks my lips. She smiles at me, I can’t find it in me to be mad at all anymore. She goes up the stairs as well. Both of them were still in their pajamas. Gus is dressed though. I turn to Wynonna, I’m so surprised at how well she is put together for it being nine in the morning.

“Why are you so happy this morning? You hate mornings.” She shrugs and walks over to me, more swagger in her step.

“Whiskey in my coffee. It does wonders.” She winks and walks out the door with Doc hand in hand. Dolls looks down and Jeremy gives him a half hug.

When I first moved down here it was Wynonna and Dolls. About a year ago they broke up and over this last summer Doc and Wynonna got together. He was heartbroken, and frankly so was Jeremy. He’s always had a huge crush on Doc. 

“You can come with me buddy.” Dolls nods with sadness all over his face. They both walk out and that just leaves Gus and I. 

“So, you’re dating my niece?” I swallow hard and nod. Gus starts to walk slowly towards me. Purpose in every step towards me. 

“You be good to her. Lord knows the world hasn’t been. Champ cheating on her every week, her daddy abusing her, Wynonna leaving as soon as she could. The only two people she had was Curtis and I. Then Curtis died and that nearly killed her. Then you came strutting in with that little boy of yours and she fell in love.” A small smile spreads on her face,

“That kid lifted her spirits, then you were with him all of the time. As everyday passed Shorty and I could see her falling in love with you and less with Champ.” Gus pats my cheek and gets closer to me.

“Don’t hurt her.” Gus walks out the door and onto the porch. I shake my head and process everything she just said to me. 

Waverly comes down the stairs in tight, tight jeans and a white crop top. I smile wide at her. She has my Purgatory PD sweatshirt in her arms. Danny is holding her hand. He is wearing jeans and a white shirt with the same sweatshirt on. I take my phone out. Waverly puts the sweatshirt on and I take the picture of the two of them. 

“Ready for breakfast?” I nod and pick Danny up. We head outside and Gus is leaning on the railing. She turns to us and smiles. We go to my truck and we all get in. I drive down to the diner.

Once there we get inside and the diner is alive with laughter and smiles. Waverly walks over to them with Danny and Gus. Danny hops into Dolls’ lap and they smile at each other. Danny moves around to everyone and talks. This is his family. This has only really ever been his family. Shae’s mom and dad don’t really call me to talk to Danny, my parents disowned Jamie and I so the only grandmother he’s ever had was Gus. 

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna join the party?” Wynonna is smiling at me and gesturing for me to go over. I take my jacket off and shit with them. This is my family and they chose us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy, any suggestions leave them in the comments. If you suggest something and you don't see it soon it's because all of these chapters have been written like a month ago. :)


	5. Parent Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit happens while Danny is at school then its parent teacher conference.

Today is Danny’s first ever parent teacher conference and I’m nervous. The school he goes to makes a huge deal out of it. They have raffles and a bake sale for the whole thing. They are selling shirts with the school’s mascot on it. When Danny came home with the flyer I couldn’t believe how big of a deal they were making about this. When I was younger I was lucky if one of my parents ever went. 

The morning is starting out great, Waverly has been sleeping in my bed still even though Gus left a few days ago. It’s a wonderful feeling waking up with Waverly in my arms. We both wake up around the same time. 

“Morning handsome.” Waverly kisses my neck and then moves up to my lips for a quick peck. 

“Morning gorgeous.”she giggles and I kiss all over her face. I roll so I’m on top of her, she keeps giggling. I start to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point. Waverly moans and rolls her hips into mine. I groan and pull away. Waverly starts to kiss on my neck again and I just laugh. 

“We need to start on breakfast. What are you feeling for food?” Waverly wraps her arms around my neck and looks up at me. 

“Pancakes and bacon.” I nod and stand up, pull on sweatpants then head to the kitchen. Whoever makes breakfast, the other wakes up Danny and gets him ready for school. I start on breakfast and play music. On the griddle the pancakes are cooking and in a frying pan the bacon is frying. 

After I get two plates done Danny and Waverly come down the stairs. Both are dressed. Danny runs to the breakfast bar, I slide the plate down over to him and he thanks me. I hand one over to Waverly and she kisses my cheek. I finish up cooking and eat with my family. 

“Both of you are coming today right?” Danny looks worried, he’s not looking at the two of us. Waverly walks over and kisses his cheek.

“Of course we both are going, it’s parent teacher conference. We both need to go.” Danny’s whole face lights up. He looks up at her and hope is glimmering in his eyes. He hugs Waverly tight and then hugs me. After that he places his plate in the dishwasher then runs to the front door.

“I’ll take him, when I get back we can go grocery shopping then clean the house before he gets home.” Once she is done speaking she kisses my lips softly. I grin and watch her help Danny with his coat and backpack. They both leave and I’m alone.

I clean up all the dishes then take a nice long shower. Usually all my showers are rushed because someone needs to go in next. It’s nice knowing I can take my time. After a long twenty minute shower I go to my room and get dressed in black boxers, simple jeans, and an all black henley. Pull on thick socks and my boots. I do my morning routine, brushing my teeth, putting on deodorant, then doing my hair. 

I go down the stairs and Waverly is on the couch with her phone up to her ear.

“Okay, okay, if it’s that bad the Nick and I will head down now. Wynonna, it’s okay. Just stay put and call the police now.” Waverly hangs up and I make my presence known.

“Is everything okay?” Waverly sighs and heads to the front door. She grabs her coat and then looks up at me. Worry and stress is starting to consume her features.

“The bar got broken into and Wy doesn’t know what to do. As the owner I need to go. Doc is working so he can’t go there. Dolls is at the gym this early. Jeremy is Jeremy so she wants you there.” Waverly heads out the door, I follow her quick on her heel. 

Wynonna is really good at handling herself. Both the girls at a young age were taught how to shoot a gun. With the childhood they had though I’m not all that surprised that a break in scared her. 

Wynonna and Doc live above the bar. It’s small but they love it. Waverly lived there when she graduated, then her and Champ got together so she moved in with him. Waverly and I get to the bar in record time. Waverly jumps out of her jeep and basically runs inside the bar. 

I follow her but slower, when I round the corner and see the front of the bar I can see why she was so shook up. Every single window has been smashed in. My eyes widen and I go into the bar, some of the tables are broken in half. Either Doc has been working all night or this happened recently. Wynonna is sitting at the bar, Waverly is next to her rubbing her back. 

“Did you call this in?” Wynonna and Waverly shake their heads no. I pull my phone out and call the station, they are sending over Handson. He is one of the better officers we have down there. I keep walking around the bar and that’s when I hear the noise in the bathroom. I take a deep breath and look behind me. Waverly and Wynonna are both at the bar. I nod and then look back at the bathroom door. 

I take one of the poles from a chair they broke and walk into the bathroom slowly. Nothing looks out of place. I walk slow, holding the pole like a bat. A slipping noise is coming from the last stall on the left. I hold my breath then kick the door in. There is a kid holding his hands up to his face. He looks like he might be seventeen. There is a shout, I turn and Handson is in the bathroom with his gun out.

“Put it away, it’s just a kid.” He slowly lowers his gun and walks towards me. Handson is also not from around here. When I first moved here he was the only friend I had. He’s about 6’1 and ripped. If he’s not at work then he is at the gym. 

“What should we do with him?” I rub my hand through my hair, it trails down to my neck. Handson always asks me what to do, he’s not the brightest.

“Take him in and question him, we don’t know who did this or why they would do it. This kid shouldn’t be in here.” He nods and arrests the kid while reading him his rights. I follow them out of the bathroom and then sit with Waverly and Wynonna.They both look so messed up.

“Wynonna just told me some interesting news.” Waverly pulls me aside and explains an incident that happened last week. Two guys were selling drugs in the bar, Wynonna got Doc and Dolls to kick them out. One of them threatened saying that all of them should watch their backs. I don’t know why she didn’t report that. The one thing stuck out was that their boots were covered in salt. So the break in must be from the gang that’s at the salt flats. Nedley needs to send men down there. 

Wynonna gave her statement to Handson, Waverly and I stayed with her the whole time. Wynonna and Doc can’t stay there now so they are staying with us. Wynonna left him a message, she grabbed both of their clothes. Now we need to go shopping.

Waverly, Wynonna and I currently are at the grocery store. Wynonna keeps throwing things in the carriage. Danny even knows not to do that. We have a bunch of sweets in the carriage now. Danny is gonna want to eat those if he sees them. Waverly bought a lot of salad and I just pick out all of Danny’s favorite foods. Which means lunch meat, steak, chicken, then a lot of fruits. He loves apples, bananas, grapes, oranges, strawberries. I always buy so much fruit every week. I eat it as well so it’s never a big deal. We all finish shopping then head home. Waverly runs upstairs as soon as we get home. She must be cleaning out drawers for them. 

“Umm, thanks.” I turn to Wynonna and grin wide. She punches me hard in the shoulder then goes to the couch. I shake my head then put all of the groceries away. Waverly comes downstairs and sits with Wynonna. 

Whatever they are talking about seems important. Waverly has a lot of papers in her hands. I start on laundry and vacuum the upstairs so they can talk down there. After that the bathroom floor gets washed. I keep cleaning, Wynonna seemed better so I’m too worried. They must be talking about insurance and how they are going to want to approach the situation with the kid. They can press charges if they want to but they don’t have to.

I check my phone and it’s around lunch. I head downstairs and make myself a sandwich. Just peanut butter and jelly. I walk in the living room and both of them look at me. 

“It’s about lunch time, do you two want anything?” I take a bite of my sandwich and Waverly giggles. She gets up and wipes something off of my face. 

“Can you make me and Wy one of those?” She points to the sandwich and I nod. I go back to the kitchen and make both girls one. I go in the living room and set them down of the coffee table. As I go to walk away Waverly grabs my hand, she is looking up at me with those eyes. 

“Do you think we should charge the kid who was in the bathroom?” I look over at Wynonna and she looks just as curious. I sigh and sit down in my leather arm chair. 

“Honestly, it depends on his actual age, how useful he is, and his record. If he is between eighteen and twenty I wouldn’t. If he’s older than that and has a record then he knows what he was doing. I’m guessing he is apart of the gang from the salt flats. They are getting out of hand quick. Nedley doesn’t seem to be doing much about them.” Both of them nod. Waverly’s hand falls to my leg and she squeezes. 

“Okay, thank you. I don’t think we are gonna press charges. Tomorrow we need to go in and read the interrogation report that Officer Handson took.” I nod and lean over to Waverly to kiss her cheek. 

“If you guys need anything let me know. Danny is really letting his room go, I need to crack down on that soon.” Waverly smiles and lets go of my leg. I run up the stairs two at a time and then clean his room. I think I’m gonna start to enforce it next week. 

This weekend Waverly wants a family weekend. That means we need to set up the living room for a movie night. Jeremy can’t make it this weekend. He’s a chemist at a nearby factory. This weekend is a convention that his work is requiring him to go to. Dolls is always free. He’s a plumber and he owns his own business. He makes his own hours so if we have plans he gets someone to cover his shift. 

“Nick, can you pick Doc up from work? His car is in the shop.” I run down the stairs and Waverly is smiling at me and Wynonna has this awkward smile on her face. 

“I want Wynonna to come with me.” She sighs and throws her head back. I grin,

“Or she can say please.” Waverly starts to laugh. Wynonna looks back at me and her face is turning red. Waverly and I both know she won’t. No matter what I’m getting Doc. Wynonna takes a step toward me and smiles tight.

“Please?” My jaw drops, the house falls silent. Waverly and I both are in shock. Wynonna pats my cheek then throws herself on the couch. Waverly turns to me and is grinning. 

“Look at that, she is starting to like you.” Waverly takes a step forward and kisses me softly. Wynonna screams.

“I only like him for his son. Without Nick there would be no Danny, no Danny that means no Super Mario buddy. Get it right, babygirl.” Waverly and I both chuckle. I head to the door and Waverly slaps my ass as I walk by. 

“Be back soon okay, Haught?” She winks then walks back into the living room with Wynonna. I head out and head down to the factory.

It’s a the same factory Jeremy works at. Doc is the formen to one of the lines. They make water bottles and reusable products. They work with a lot of plastics there. I get in my truck and head down to the factory. 

After twenty minutes I get there and Doc is waiting outside. He places his hat on his head and walks over to my truck. He climbs in and settles in his seat. 

“Good afternoon Officer Haught.” I shake my head and start to head back home. 

“Its Nicolas, Doc. I’ve been telling you that for years now.” Doc just laughs and turns the radio to a pop station. Adele is playing so Doc leaves the station as it is. 

“I am so sorry to impose, my car is at the shop.” He taps on the door of the truck to the beat of the song. 

“It’s no problem. After the chaos today it is really not a problem.” Doc just smiles at me and continues to look out the window. 

“How are the girls doing?” Doc speaks up after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. 

“The girls are doing good. Wynonna seems to be pretty shaken up. Waverly is taking over most of the legal aspects it seems like. I think they plan on calling Gus to let her know because she does own a quarter of the bar.” I glance over at Doc and he looks stoic. 

“I should have been there. Wynonna was scared and worried and I wasn’t there. Wynonna is with child. I should have been there.” I nearly slam on the brakes of the truck. 

“Wynonna is with what?” I pull over and look at Doc. He’s gone pale, Wynonna is gonna kill him if she finds out he told me. 

“Last week, Wynonna told me that she is pregnant. She is very nervous, she told me not to tell anyone so please don’t tell Miss Waverly.” He is looking at me with pleading eyes. I nod and pull back off onto the road. Doc and I stay silent the rest of the drive home. I get one day off a week. Maybe two if I’m lucky. Today has been way more stressful than any day at work.

Danny just got home. Waverly and Wynonna picked him up. He was very happy to see his Aunt ‘Nonna. Wynonna carried him in and put him right on the couch to start up video games. I shake my head at the two of them. Waverly hugs my side and looks up at me. 

“What time does the conference start?” I sigh and lean into her. She stumbles a little and giggles. 

“It starts at six. So we are eating dinner at five on the dot. Danny needs to get his homework done.” Waverly kisses my shoulder. 

“He told us in the car that he doesn’t have any. Other wise Wynonna would have dropped him off at the dining room.” Waverly moves away from me and goes into the kitchen. I put Danny’s backpack on the hook next to the door with the coats. Danny giggles from the living room. 

“You can’t tickle me Aunty ‘Nonna, that’s cheating.” Wynonna says something to him that I don’t hear. Waverly walks out of the kitchen with two bowls in her hand she hands me one and kisses my cheek then goes to the living room. I look down and it’s a bunch of different kinds of fruit. I watch her go in the living room.

“Hey, where is my snack?” Wynonna starts to complain to Waverly about the lack of snack that she has. I go in the living room and sit in my armchair. For an hour I watch the two of them play video games. Waverly taps my shoulder. 

“Come on, we are making dinner. Today is steak and cheese sandwiches.” I stand up and follow her into the kitchen. It’s about four now. Waverly and I make dinner together in comfortable silence. 

I fry up the peppers and onions, Waverly cuts open the rolls and grills them. After she does that I start to fry up the hamburg, drain the grease then add the cheese and vegetables. Waverly and I set up the table then call everyone into the dining room. Doc was sleeping upstairs but is now coming down stairs for dinner. 

“Aww, are we gonna be getting that hotel treatment while we are here?” Wynonna bats her eyelashes at me and smiles. I smirk then sit at the head of the table, across from Doc. 

“Nope, Waves and I just decided that it would be dangerous to let you cook. She told me that you think you can marinate everything in whiskey.” Wynonna nods and takes a huge bite of her sandwich. 

“That is because you can, Haughtshot.” I shake my head and start to eat my food. 

The alarm on my phone goes off. I turn it off then go to the bathroom upstairs. I have been injecting myself with testosterone for about 6 years now. As I said everything kinda started when I was twenty. I keep the needles and the bottle in the cabinet upstairs. I pull my pants down and sit on the edge of the tub. I fill up some of the needle then inject myself in the thigh. I throw the needle out then place the bottle back in the cabinet. Pull my pants back up then go back to dinner. 

Everyone is laughing and having fun. I sit back in my seat and finish dinner. Danny gets up and takes his plate into the kitchen and washes it. I walk in and mess up his hair. 

“Are you excited for parent teacher conference?” Danny just shrugs and looks down at his feet. That’s odd, I squat down and look at him.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Danny won’t look up at me. He takes a deep breath and then looks up at me and starts to speak,

“The kids have been making fun of me for not having a real mama, they tell me that mama ain’t my real mama and no one would want to be my mama.” My brow furrows, kids are so mean and cruel.

“Do you think Waverly doesn’t really want to be your mama?” his eyes start to fill with tears. I pull him into a hug and pick him up as I stand. 

“Waverly, come here please.” Waverly walks into the kitchen and she looks concerned. She walks a little faster and then starts to rub his back. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Danny cuddles further into me. Waverly stops rubbing his back and looks at me with sad eyes. 

“Kids have been telling him that no one would want to be his mama.” Waverly makes an oh face and starts to rub his back again. 

“Danny, I’m your mama, I want to be your mama.” He moves away from my shoulder and looks at her. 

“Yea but you’re not my mama, my mama left me and dad. She is gone and you, you’re just Waverly.” Danny gets out of my arms and then runs up the stairs. I look at Waverly and she looks shocked to say the least. 

“Waves, are you okay?” she nods and the follows Danny upstairs. I want to follow them but I feel like that is a talk they need to have on their own. I clean up all the dishes. Wynonna and Doc are in the living room watching something on tv. After ten minutes Waverly and Danny come down the stairs. Both have their coats on. 

“Come on, we can’t be late to the conference.” Danny runs over to me and grabs my hand after he finishes speaking. I laugh and get out of the chair. I look over at Waverly and she just nods at me. 

We all go to my truck and then drive over to the school. Danny is nearly jumping in his seat. Once we get to the school Danny basically runs out of the truck and towards the school. Waverly and I get out of the truck and follow him into the school. We catch up to him and we each take a hand. The foyer of the school is buzzing with kids running around and parents mingling with each other. I don’t know any parents, I don’t think Waverly knows any either. 

“Mama, can we get raffle stuff first?” Waverly nods and picks him up. They walk to a booth and I just watch them and cross my arms with a smile on my face. They each have five tickets and start putting them in buckets. 

“Officer Haught,” I turn and George from the garage in Purgatory is holding hands with his daughter. She looks about Danny’s age. 

“I didn’t know you have a kid.” He has a huge smile on his face. I nod and turn back to Waverly and Danny. 

“Yup a little boy. His name is Daniel, we call him Danny though.” I squat down and look at his daughter. 

“Who is this?” She is a blonde little girl with very blue eyes. 

“My name is Olivia,” She extends her hand and I shake it. I smile wide at her and she looks away and lets go of my hand. 

“It is very nice to meet you Olivia, my name is Nicolas.” she nods then hides behind his legs. I stand back up, 

“Dad, we need to go talk to my teacher now.” I turn and Danny is walking with Waverly hand and hand. I smile at him and nod. I turn back to George,

“It was good to see you, Nedley mentioned that some of the cruisers need to be checked out, I’ll suggest your shop.” George shakes my hand and thanks me. Danny takes my hand and drags me to his classroom. 

We sign a sheet and wait in line to talk to his teacher. There is only one parent ahead of us. Danny sits in Waverly’s lap and I stand near the two of them. The next parent gets called in and we move down a seat. 

“After we talk to Mrs.Yates can we go to the bake sale? Amy’s mom makes the best cookies.” His face lights up and his singular dimple is popping with the smile and I just melt. 

“Of course buddy. You did eat all of your dinner.” He thanks me then goes back to my phone. He is only aloud to play math games. The only real video games he plays is the Mario thing with Wynonna. Jeremy wants him to play minecraft, whatever that is. I told him no. 

“Nicolas and Waverly,” We both look at the teacher and stand up to follow her in the classroom. We get in and there is a table set up two chairs on one side and one on the other. 

“Please, have a seat.” Waverly and I sit, Danny runs over to a carpet with a bunch of blocks on it. 

“Danny is a great student. Very smart. He always gets all of his work done and it’s always done correctly. There is only one small problem going on,” Mrs.Yates pulls out a paper and lays it down on the table. 

“There is a little boy here, he has been very mean to Danny. He asked his brother to give this to Danny.” Waverly and I both looks down at the paper. It says no one wants you, even your mama left you. Waverly has this hard look in her eyes. 

“On the first day Danny shared that his mama didn’t really give birth to him and that his new mama chose him. Kids can be so cruel, they have been picking on him ever since. He was so proud of his mama,” She looks at Waverly and smiles. 

“What are you guys doing about the bullies?” Mrs.Yates sighs. Waverly has a good question though. She looks down at the table then back up at us. She is an older woman, you can see the years of stress from teaching. 

“We have told their parents and sent letters out. Danny sticks up for himself most of the time and the friends he made have been doing the same. Have you two never got any of the letters?” Waverly and I shake our heads no. Waverly takes my hand under the table. 

“We will check our mailing address and send it home with Danny. He is such a good kid. Very sweet, he always helps the other kids pick up if they need some help. He helped another one of our students with some math. You have a very sweet and bright boy.” She smiles genuinely at the two of us. All of us stand up and shake hands. Danny runs over to me and hugs my legs. 

“See you tomorrow, Mrs.Yates.” She waves at him and then we leave the classroom. We head to the bake sale and we each get a cookie. A kid walks by and Danny stands up taller next to us. That kids must be one of bullies. Waverly picks up Danny and kisses his cheek. Danny giggles and smiles at her. We head out to the truck and get Danny all buckled in. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t know he was getting bullied until today.” Waverly takes my hand once I finished speaking and kisses the top of my hand.

“Well, he has been standing up for himself. He must figure he can handle it. He is tough little boy you know.” I grin and nod. We both get in the truck and drive home. Danny runs in the house and we both follow. When we get inside he is nowhere to be seen so he must be in his room. Wynonna and Doc are still in the living room.

“How was the conference thing?” Waverly and I both sigh. I sit down and kick off my boots. 

“It was alright, I guess he has been getting bullied about not having a real mama.” Wynonna stands up. Anger written all over her face. 

“Who? I’m not scared to drop kick a kid!” I chuckle and look up at her. Doc gets her to sit back down. 

“He has been taking care of it. You’re fine Wy, but thank you.” She nods slowly. I shake my head and relax into the chair. Today has been one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, I have specific days that I will post these chapters! It will be Monday's and Friday's! I'm getting my shit together. I hope you enjoy and leave suggestions in the comments below :)


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family movie night! By family I mean Nicolas, Danny, and Waverly. A special guest joins the party after some heart breaking news. Not really a special guest, still bad at these and always will be. :)

Waverly has been looking up cute ideas to spend more time with Danny. She wants to have a family night once a week. This week we are having it on Saturday. We both have the night off. Earlier this week we went out and bought footie pajamas for her date idea. The other day I checked Waverly’s date bored and one said footie pajamas and movies. 

It’s late November so it’s starting to get so cold down here. I talked to Nedley about going down to the salt flats and he shot me down. Told me there is no proof of gangs. Even after having Wynonna’s testimony about seeing salt on the boots. Waverly keeps telling me to just let it go, Nedley is just trying to keep all of us safe. The salt flats are pretty large, they could be anywhere out there. With it being cold they are probably gonna relocate until it gets warm. 

“What are you thinking about over there?” Waverly rolls on top of me in bed. Straddling my lower stomach. I sigh and take my hands out from behind my head and rest them on her hips.

“Nothing too important. What movies did you and Danny pick out last night?” I run my hands up her sides, going under her shirt. Waverly shivers at the move,

“Danny really wants to watch School of Rock, AstroBoy, and Moana. I want to also watch School of Rock.” I look up at Waverly and the sun is shining through the blinds in such a way that she has a halo of light around her. I grin at her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I sit up and Waverly slides to my lap. My cheeks heat up and I get out from under her. 

“What?” I stand up and sigh. I start to pace the room. Sometime it gets hard being with Waverly without all of the correct parts. Yea, I have my packers and strap-ons but I still get uncomfortable. Waverly and I have done nothing since being together. The most we get to is discarded shirts and heavy petting on my part. 

“It, is, umm,” I keep stuttering without actually saying what I want to say. Between pacing and stuttering, I didn’t even notice Waverly getting up and walking over to me until her hands are on my shoulders. 

“Hey, look at me. It’s okay. Tell me what’s wrong?” I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Waverly got me to stop pacing. 

“I, well, I get uncomfortable sometimes when you’re on my lap and I don’t have my packer.” I open my eyes after I finish speaking. Waverly has this look that I can’t describe. 

“So I won’t sit on your lap unless you put me there then okay?” Her hands move from my shoulders to the back of my neck. I lean into her touch and nod. Waverly goes on her tiptoes and kisses me softly. Danny burst through the bedroom door. He’s all dressed and it actually looks okay. 

“WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! AUNT ‘NONNA IS GONNA BE MAD IF WE ARE LATE!” Danny pushes both of us towards the closet. Breakfast with Wynonna and Dolls on Saturdays is his favorite. Usually it’s just them but they asked for the whole family to go this time. 

This breakfast tradition started when Dolls and Wynonna just broke up and still wanted to spend time. Danny wouldn’t let them stop taking him. Waverly and I chuckle at Danny and get dressed in record time. Waverly is wearing leggings and one of my hoodies. I pulled on black joggers and a black shirt with sneakers. Before we all leave I change my underwear to the one that’s better for holding packers and put a packer in and release a breathe.

I jog after them and grab my wallet and truck keys. We head down to the breakfast place right on the edge of town. Danny gets out of the truck and walks into the breakfast place. 

“Today is gonna be interesting.” I unbuckle and turn off the truck. I glance up at Waverly and she has this confused look on her face. 

“How do you know? Did she tell you?” I freeze in my seat. I shake my head no and get out of the truck. I basically run into the restaurant. I sit down and look around the table. Danny is moving from person to person to talk to them. He lingers on Dolls. They talk and laugh. Dolls is super good with Danny. Dolls has a couple of big trucks and Danny likes to talk about them with him. Waverly sits next to me and kisses my cheek as she sits. 

“This is turning into a real beard you know that right?” She starts to touch my face. I smile at her and nod. I lean forward and kiss her quick. Wynonna gags and then starts to speak.

“Usually we don’t have a whole family breakfast but the kid wanted it,’ she points at Danny and he giggles.

“Also Doc and I have some news. I, I am pregnant.” All of them fall silent. It stays silent for a minute. 

“What does that mean?” Danny speaks up. He moves to Wynonna’s lap, he’s looking up at her. Wynonna smiles down at him.

“That means Uncle Doc and I are having a baby.” Danny doesn’t nod. He looks around the table. 

“Where is it?” Wynonna looks up at me with this look like, ‘you really haven’t explained this yet?’. I shrug at her and she goes back to looking at Danny. 

“The baby is in my tummy, mommy’s grow babies in their tummies then they push them out.” His eyes widen at her, he leans towards her ear and whispers something. 

“Haught, take your kid. I can’t explain this.” I laugh and grab Danny from Wynonna. Danny looks so confused. 

“Bud, you’re gonna be an older cousin. You know what that means?” Danny nods fast. 

“That, that means I’m a role model.” That is the most shocking thing said today. I nod and hold my hand out for a high five. Danny slaps my hands hard. 

“Congratulations, guys.” Jeremy stands up and hugs both of them. They half hug him back. Dolls excuses himself from the table and Waverly jabs me with her elbow. 

“How did you know?” I nod at Doc then look back at her. Waverly grins. 

“How about you, Earp?” Waverly looks at me like I’m stupid. She shakes her head while looking at me. 

“She’s my sister, and I noticed how the day of the break in she wasn’t drinking whiskey.” I make an oh face then look at Wynonna and Doc. Both of them are just nodding at Jeremy to look like they are listening. Dolls returns, he has this haunted look in his eyes.

Danny gets up and sits next him. They start up a conversation. The waitress comes over and takes all of our orders. The rest of the breakfast continues with awkward small talk. Once we get our food everyone actually stops talking. Usually the conversation continues, but now, nothing. Dolls looks so distraught. Jeremy is trying to comfort him in his Jeremy way. Waverly’s hand had been slowly inching onto my leg. It gets very close to my crotch. 

“What are you doing, Waves?” My voice is hoarse. Waverly giggles and keeps moving her hand up. She reaches the packer and her breath hitches. 

“Jesus, Nick.” I look into her eyes and her pupils are blown. I grin and kiss her quick. Another gag coming from the other end of the table. 

“Stop giving ‘THOSE’ eyes to my sister.” Wynonna has a growl to her voice. I giggle and turn to look at Wynonna. She has a half smile on her face, she is totally trying to hide it. I apologize then we all go back to eating. Danny runs over to Waverly and I. 

“Mama, dad, can Uncle Dolls join us for movie night tonight? He seems really sad and, and I think movies will help him.” Waverly leans forward and kisses his forehead. She cups his cheek and nods. 

“Go invite your uncle.” Danny runs over to Dolls and sits in his lap. After speaking to him Dolls looks at us with a questioning look. Waverly and I nod. Dolls looks at Danny and smiles at him. We finish breakfast and we all go our separate ways.

We stop at the store and get Dolls a pair of footie pajamas for him. Danny picks out the frog one for him. Danny has a dinosaur one, Waverly has a dog one, I have the fox one. We head home and Danny gets in his right away. Dolls is showing up at around four, he is gonna eat dinner here. We are having pizza. 

“We are making a fort, right? RIGHT?” He’s nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Waverly and I nod. Danny goes into the living room. 

“We are waiting until after dinner.” Danny groans then walks into the kitchen with his head thrown back. 

“Then what are we doing until then?” He holds his arms up at me for him to pick him up. I pick him up and he looks at the two of expectantly. Waverly and I shrug and he groans again. 

“I’ll go play with my trucks then,” He wriggles out of my arms and walks upstairs. I chuckle at how he is stomping his feet up the stairs. 

“He’s getting a little sassy, I wonder where he is learning that from?” I turn to Waverly as she speaks. Once she is done I pull her close to me.

“We both know it’s Wynonna.” Waverly laughs and rests her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head. Waverly pulls away and pats my chest. 

“I am going to work on some homework. I should be done before Dolls gets here.” I nod and watch Waverly go up the stairs. Now it’s just me. I could go play trucks with Danny but he doesn’t like how I roll them on the rug.  
I go in the living room and turn the tv on. After a half hour of that the there is a knock at the door. I get up and open the door, it’s Dolls.

“Hey, man. You’re here early.” He nods and walks into the house. He has beer with him. As he walks to the kitchen he speaks. 

“Yea, I figured you guys would be cool with it and I was sick of Jeremy trying to make me feel better.” He chuckles at the end. I follow him in the kitchen. He takes a beer and opens it. I feel that it’s a little too early to start drinking but that is just my opinion. He sits at the breakfast bar. I sit next to him. 

“Talk to me, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Dolls just sighs and looks at his beer. He doesn’t speak for awhile. 

“When Wynonna and I started dating it was amazing. We were so in love and I thought that she was the one. I missed her like, a lot when we first broke up. Then she would call me for sex and I didn’t mind that. She stopped and then started to date Doc. I guess I just never got the opportunity to move on.” I nod slowly, Dolls takes a sip of his beer. 

“Why did you two break up?” He laughs and looks up at the ceiling, after a couple a of seconds he looks at me and speaks,

“I wanted to start a family, Wynonna isn’t the marrying type but I figured that a family would be fine. She didn’t want that and it led to fights. I guess she wanted to start a family just not with me.” His eyes start to get a little wet. He coughs and shakes his head. He just needs to move on. Find a rebound. 

“Next week, you and I, we will go into the city. It’ll be a boys night. Maybe invite Jeremy?” Dolls laughs and nods. He pats my back and then we continue to talk. I guess he has been immersing himself in his work. Only taking time off for when Danny asks or we ask. 

He asks me how I’m doing and I explain the whole bullying situation. A fire starts to burn behind his eyes like how it started for everyone. The teacher really thinks he’s doing fine. He stands up for himself most of the time. It’s not like Danny has come home bloody and bruised. Dolls and I manage to kill about two hours through talking. He’s a good man. 

“Ya, next Friday I have off. Jeremy, you and I will go to that bar in the city. You and Jer can get drunk and look for people and I’ll be the driver okay?” Dolls smiles wide at me and nods. He’s finally gonna move on. 

We move to the living room and watch whatever stupid show is on. This time it’s storage wars. Usually we all watch some kind of documentary. Waverly is really good at finding them somehow. It’s about two now. Big thumps down the stairs. It must be Danny. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Uncle Dolls was here? I would have came down already.” Danny crosses his arms and starts to pout. I chuckle and get off of the couch and pick him up. 

“Uncle Dolls and I were having grown up time. What did you want my little man?” I kiss his forehead and he pouts a little less. He didn’t start doing that until he saw Waverly doing it. He’s too cute and no one says no to him now. 

“Can you make me lunch? I just want a sandwich and an apple.” I nod and settle him on my hip. We walk into the kitchen and I settle him on the counter. I make a couple of sandwiches. One for all of us. I cut Danny’s in fours, just how he likes it and I place the apple slices on his plate. I then bring one to Dolls and then head up the stairs. I go up them two at a time then knock on the office door. Waverly says to come in. I walk in and she spins in her chair. Waverly got into her footie pajamas and she has her hair in a messy bun with her glasses on. She is so, wow. 

“Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna hand me that sandwich?” I shake my head a little and feel my cheeks heat up.

“Sorry, how is your work coming along?” Waverly gratefully takes the sandwich and then starts to explain her essays and then just her homework on the greeks.

I stand and watch her ramble on using her hands to explain everything. I get closer and tip her chin up, I kiss Waverly slowly and she relaxes a little. I pull away and Waverly is trying to follow my lips. I smile at her and take a step back. 

“Dolls is here. He got here like two hours ago. We’ve been talking and wow. Did your sister really fuck him up.” Waverly nods slowly and turns back to her laptop. She shuts it down and then turns back to me. 

“When they broke up, I didn’t get it. Dolls loved her so much and she just wasn’t ready for that. Then when her and Doc started dating you could see the difference in her eyes when she looked at him. They’ll never put a label on it but that doesn’t change the amount of love they have for each other.” Waverly’s face got softer as she spoke. She looks up at me and smiles wide. Waverly stands up with her plate and looks me dead in the eyes. 

“I want that nice dinner soon there, Haught. Ya know, so you can take your time.” She winks at me then walks out of the room. Waverly Earp will be the death of me. 

We all are in our footie pajamas. I had Danny give Dolls his, otherwise he wouldn’t have worn it. He looks ridiculous. Waverly and Danny look adorable. I probably look stupid. 

“Mama, can we make a fort now AND sit in it while we watch the movie?” He is giving her eyes that she can’t say no to. She’s cracking, I can see it. Waverly is totally gonna say yes,

“Ask your father?” Well isn’t that new. I just stare at her and Danny does the same. She has never said that. 

“I think you broke them.” Dolls is now next to Waverly. The both of them laugh. Danny walks over to me. 

“Dad, can we please make the fort now AND sit in it while we watch the movies?” He starts to pout. This kid can read us like books. He is way more like Wynonna than I ever would have guessed. 

“Yea, but we are only using the pillows and blankets from the living room.” Danny jumps up and down saying thank you. I groan and walk into the living room to help the little monster. 

We end up making two decent forts. Both have roofs and they’re great to lay down in. Dolls got his own and Danny wanted to stay with Waverly and I. I play the movie before I crawl into the fort. We are watching School of Rock and then Mrs.Doubtfire. I love the second movie and Waverly has never seen it. I crawl in then Waverly does, then Danny does. Waverly presses her hips right into my mine and I groan a little from the way that the packer is hitting me. These underwear are super tight so it’s closer than usual. Waverly giggles and then holds Danny close to her. I lean on my elbow so I can see over their heads. 

We watch the movie. Danny now wants to play the drums and I honestly like the idea of him playing an instrument. It probably will be the guitar though. Not the drums. I know I wouldn’t be able to handle that noise.I don’t think Waverly would be able to either. 

All of us get up and stretch. I order the pizzas and then put in the next movie. Danny has seen this movie countless times. We used to watch it a lot to get him to fall asleep. It worked every time. So after we eat pizza we are going to play the movie. He’ll knock out. About twenty minutes later the pizza arrives. We all stuff our faces.

After we play the movie and settle in the fort. Same positions as last time. Mid way through the movie Danny starts to snore. This was one of my best ideas. The movie continues and Waverly laughs a lot. So does Dolls which was just a little surprising. 

Once the movie ends we all stand up. Waverly has Danny in her arms. She goes up the stairs with him. I pick up the living room and put everything back. Waverly comes down the stairs with a deck of cards in her hands. 

We all sit at the dining room table and play cards. We drink, laugh, and have fun. I haven’t seen Dolls look this happy in a long time. We finish up the game and he is so drunk. Waverly and I set up the couch. I’m a little buzzed, I can feel it. 

“Nick, are, are you?” I cut her off with a shhh. Waverly giggles and we both finish setting up the couch. Dolls just plops on the couch. I lock up the house and make my way upstairs after turning off all the lights. I crawl into bed next to Waverly and pull her close. She turns in my arms so she is facing me. 

“Goodnight, Nick.” She kisses my cheek then nuzzles into my neck. I grin sleepily and kiss the top of her head. 

“Goodnight, Waves.” I drift to sleep.

*BOOM* I sit up fast and look around the room. A flash of lightning lights up the room. The door swings open and Danny is running to my bed. He jumps in without a word and forces himself between Waverly and I. That wakes her up. 

“Oh, hey buddy. Is everything okay?” Danny shakes his head no and gets lower under the covers. Waverly drapes one of her arms around him. 

“It’s the thunder huh?” Danny nods and she starts to nod along with him.

“When I was younger, I used to hate thunder. It would remind me of bad bad men. Then one day Aunt ‘Nonna told me that thunder is just people in heaven sneezing.” Danny giggles a little. Waverly’s eyes are shut as she’s speaking. 

“So now, thunder doesn’t scare me anymore.” Danny faces her and hugs her like a tree. I lay back down and hold both of my favorite people. I can’t imagine my life any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you enjoy. It means a lot that so many of you have left kudos and comments. Look at me keeping my schedule accurate. If you have any suggestions please leave them down in the comments. :)


	7. The salt flats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes to the Salt Flats, shit goes down

Guess what I’m doing? Something stupid, something very very stupid. I am on my way to the salt flats. Yup. No one knows, otherwise they would stop me. Waverly and Danny are in bed. I have my own personal gun and truck. Nothing is work related besides the walkie talkie on my shoulder, and a bullet proof vest incase things go south. 

The salt flats are kinda far away. It’s about a fifteen minute drive from my house. The closer I get, the more nervous I’m getting. The reports from the city saying how many people come from this way with drugs is incredible. I don’t want those drugs making more of an impact on Purgatory than it has. I turn my lights off then drive slowly through the flats. In the distance I see a shack. The lights are on so people must be inside. 

I get out of my truck as quietly as possible. I crouch down and walk over to the shack. I’m going slowly so my boots don’t crunch too much. The closer I get, the more I realize this is a stupid idea. I have a son, a girlfriend whom I love. I’m putting myself in danger. Come on, Haught. Pull yourself together, this in the long run could prove good for the town and the people who live in it. That includes Danny and Waverly. 

So, I’m heading towards the back of the shack. I can hear laughs coming from the inside. I lean against the shack, right next to one of the windows. I take a deep breathe and then lean over to look in the window. There are men, all sitting around a table. In the middle of the table is what looks a like a white brick. Oh shit! Okay, okay. I try to take in every detail of the men sitting around the table. There are four of them. All scattered around the shack are about three other men. All holding fully automatic weapons. One of the men at the table is a regular at Shorty’s. God, what’s his name? Derek Singer. To his left is a man with blonde hair and green eyes, looks to be about mid thirties. I take a picture with my phone because this will take too long. 

*CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH* I lean back against the shack at the sound of the footsteps. They are approaching from the right side of the shack. 

“Mac, I don’t want to be out in the cold either but the boss said that we need to check the perimeter every twenty minutes.” This voice is familier, I know this voice. They are gonna be back here in less than thirty seconds. I’m outnumbered who knows how many to one. I need to run, or hide.I look around me and there is nothing. Absolutely nothing. Looks like I gotta run. One. Two. Three. I sprint off to my truck. 

The men are screaming behind me. I can hear their boots crunching on the ground. Bullets are whizzing past me. I take my keys out of my pocket and unlock my truck. I get in and get the key in the ignition. I peel out of the salt flats and towards the city. If anyone is following, I want them to think I’m from the city and not Purgatory. 

I drive around the city for two hours. It doesn’t seem like anyone followed me. I head home. The drive home is peaceful. I pull into the driveway and look up at my house. Shit. Waverly is on the porch with a blanket wrapped around her. I can see the steam coming from her ears from here. I get out of my truck slowly and walk towards the house.

“Where were you?” she stands up and I can see the anger boiling within her. I swallow hard and explain. 

“Well, I was at the salt flats. I wanted to go down there and find proof of the gang that’s down there. I got it. They are packaging drugs in a shack down there.” I go to explain more but Waverly cuts me off. 

“That is so fucking stupid, why would you do something that stupid?” She gets close to me and there are tears welling in her eyes. 

“You have a son, a very smart and kind son. Why would you go out and do something that could get you killed, Nicolas?” She shakes her head and walks into the house. I follow her inside. Waverly storms up the stairs and the door shuts. 

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I walk up the stairs slowly. I walk into my room and Waverly is softly weeping in bed. I place my gun in th safe along with the vest and walkie talkie. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she sits up and looks at me. Her eyes are puffy from crying. 

“You could have died! What about Danny?! What about me?! What are gonna do without you? You can’t go out and stupid stuff like that. You have a family now. You need to think about them too,” She starts to cry again and I hold her close to me. 

“Come here,” I pull her into my lap. Waverly holds onto me tight and cries into my shirt. I rub her back. 

“I promise I will never do anything like that again. I only will if I have backup and it is a direct order from Nedley.” Waverly looks up at me and kisses me hard. The kiss catches me off guard, and it pushes me onto my back. Waverly is straddling my hips. She pulls away and looks me in my eyes. 

“If you ever do anything like that again, all on your own I’m telling Wynonna.” My eyes widen and she nods. She sits back on her heels and then rolls off of me. I sit up and peel off my sweatshirt and shirt. I take my pants and boots off next. I lay down next to Waverly and kiss her head. 

My alarm goes off too soon. I feel like I just fell asleep.I sit up slowly and look around my room. Waverly isn’t in bed so she must be making breakfast. 

I get up and go into Danny’s room. He is still asleep. I slowly wake him up and he seems a little grumpy this morning. After a couple of minutes of trying to get him out of bed he finally gets up. I dress him in jeans and a black polo with all black sneakers. 

He needs a trim, he likes his hair longer in the winter but it’s getting messy. Danny runs down the stairs. I yawn and go back to my room and slowly get into uniform. This morning is rough. I head down the stairs after brushing my teeth. Waverly already has the food on the breakfast bar. I sit down next to Danny and enjoy my waffle. Waverly kisses my cheek and sits down next to me. 

“Is his lunch made?” Waverly nods and continues to eat her waffle. We all finish and I do the dishes this morning. Waverly has work at weird hours today so I have to bring and pick up Danny. She won’t be home for dinner. 

I feel like we still need to talk after last night. I suppose it’ll have to wait. Danny and I get our coats on and then head to the door. Waverly has his backpack and my lunch in her hands. Like she does everytime I bring Danny. Danny puts his backpack on and I grab my lunch. 

“Thank you, baby.” Waverly smiles at me but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She squats down and kisses all over his face. She says I love you and all the other goodbyes. She stands up and kisses me quick. I wasn’t even sure if she did it. I hesitantly leave the house with Danny.

Danny is at school and I’m walking towards Nedley’s office with purpose. I have proof. I knock on his door and he tells me to go in. 

“Sir, I have attained proof that drugs are being distributed from the salt flats.” Nedley gets up and shuts his office door. 

“Sit, Haught.” I sit down and look at him confused. He settles in his chair. He takes a deep breathe. 

“I know they are, I’ve been knowing. You need to shut up about it though. We have a mole in the office. If they hear you talking about the salt flats then they will report it. Either the boss will go after you and your family or move operation.” Well, I wasn’t expecting that. I figured he just didn’t care about the drug problem because it isn’t all that big in Purgatory yet.

“Yea! My brother Mac and I,” I stand up and the chair falls over. I open the door and Officer Hall is talking about his brother. That’s why the voice sounded so familiar. I shut the door and look at Nedley. 

“It’s Hall, he is the mole.” Nedley is looking at me like I’m crazy. 

“Haught, how do you know this?” I take my phone out and show him the photo that is the proof. Then I explain the night I had last night. When I finish he doesn’t look too pleased with me. 

“If you ever do something stupid like that again, you’ll be on desk duty for the rest of your life. Now, we have a witness testimony as to who the mole is and where the operation is. They don’t know any of this. The best thing we can do is go in at night and bust the whole operation. We need a team of people we can trust. Who do you got for me?” My eyes widen, he’s asking me for people. For this kind of bust we are gonna need a lot of people. I think it would be wise to bring the officers from the city. They have more resources than we do.

“I personally trust Handson, Green, and Cooper. From what it seemed like last night we would need more people. Obviously you and I are going but I think it would be wise to bring in officers from the city.” Nedley nods and dismisses me. 

I go out into the bullpen and sit at my desk, I need to fill out the rest of my reports from last week. I can’t concentrate on anything though. Between us going in and busting the operation and Waverly. God, Waverly.

She’s so mad at me. So mad. She has every right to be too. I stand up from my desk and lock up all of my paperwork. I grab my jacket and leave the station, I tell the dispatcher first. I walk over to Shorty’s and walk in. 

“Sorry, we aren’t oh,” Waverly looks at me and then down at the bar. She continues to wipe down the bar. 

“I didn’t like how we left the house this morning. Can you talk to me?” I walk slowly over to her and sit at the bar. Waverly looks up and sighs. She walks around the bar and sits next to me. 

“Nick, what you did was so stupid and reckless. I get why you did it. For Purgatory, but what about Danny? What about me?” she takes my hands and then looks up at me. Eyes wide and filling with tears. 

“I understand that your job is dangerous but, don’t go out of your way and into the dangerous stuff. Maybe if you didn’t have Danny I wouldn’t be as upset. Just, for my sanity don’t go out and do stupid stuff without Nedley knowing. Or me.” I nod and squeeze her hands. I take my hands away and wrap Waverly in a hug. She hugs me back tight. 

“I swear I won’t do anything stupid on my own. Only if Nedley knows and approves.” Waverly pulls back and kisses me, she kisses me full of passion and nerves. Like this could be the last time. She pulls back and rests her forehead on mine. I hold her tight and then my shoulder walkie crackles. 

“Come home early tonight. We can talk, cuddle, watch a documentary, whatever you want. Just the two of us.” Waverly nods and pecks my lips. 

“Go before you get in trouble.” I hesitantly leave the bar and go back to the station. I walk in and Handson, Green and Cooper are all getting ready. Nedley is in the back getting ready.

“Calgary is going now, they requested our team to go. They don’t want to wait.” He pushes past me and walks out the front door. I follow him out the door and take my phone out. I get in Nedley’s cruiser and then call Waverly. 

“Miss me already, Haught?” I grin and shake my head. 

“Waves, I need you to pick up Danny. We are going to take down the operation at the flats right now.” She’s silent, silent for longer than I would have liked. 

“Umm, yea. I’ll get him, be safe, Nick. We need you in one piece okay?” I smile and blink away tears that I know are forming. 

“It’ll be fine. Tell Danny I just have some extra work.” Waverly agree and I hang up. I look ahead and we are approaching the salt flats quick. 

No one has their sirens on anymore over here. Not even a minute later the Calgary squad cars are driving next to ours. We surround the shack and the men that are guarding are shooting. 

“We wait till they reload. Shoot legs and arms nothing major. Remember your training.” I nod once and the guards are reloading. 

I get out of the car and aim for knees. One of them goes down and the other is shooting again. The shack door opens and more guards come out. Calgary gets out of their cars and starts to shoot at them. Bullets are whizzing past me. 

I aim at the other outside guard and shoot his arm. His gun drops. I shoot his knee and he’s on the ground. I can see the men inside at the table. One of them is different. He has a large fur coat, a beard with white spots and a mohawk. I’ve never seen him around town. 

“Men, call backup.” He chomps his teeth, grins and the door shuts. All of the firing ceases.We all group together. The Calgary sheriff is talking to Nedley. They called for backup, they must be getting prepared for that. I sneak off and stand next to the door to try and listen. 

“This is just one of our store houses, losing this won’t be a big hit. We still have the tr,” cars and trucks are coming in every direction. All of the officers jump into action and start to shoot the tires. Cars are spinning, some of the cars and trucks have stopped. A bunch of men are getting out of each vehicle. We are way out numbered. 

This is gonna be a bloodbath. Bullets are whizzing by, officers are shooting from behind their cars. The shack door opens and men start walking out. I shoot the first one that walks out in the knee. 

Then the next, after that they stay in the shack. I back away from the shack then move towards the cruisers so I can aim at the door. Green moves next to me and help with the shack the door shuts again. We can’t have them shooting from both sides. This is just a small store house. That’s why there were barely any guards in the first place, they don’t care about it. 

I turn towards the rest of the men and shoot at their legs. I’m not full behind the cruiser. Why have so many men come in then? I lose my train of thought, a bullet hits me in the chest. It knocks me back but I stay on my feet. Then a bullet grazes my right arm.

I hold my gun up and shoot the men with my good arm. Calgary takes the offence and gets out from behind their squad cars. The men are retreating back to their cars and trucks. I holster my gun and take out a notepad and pen. I write down the license plate numbers. My leg has this weird pain. I look down and touch my leg. I hold my hand up and wow, that’s a lot of blood. 

My vision is slowly fading in and out. Officers are storming the shack. Green is on the ground. Eyes wide open, I look around and five other officers are on the ground. Many of the other men. 

“Haught?” I look up and Nedley is right next to me, he sounds so distant. Why does he sound so distant? I go to take a step but I fall to the ground. My vision is fading, Nedley is starting to get blurry. He’s talking into his walkie. Everything is black. 

“Wave,” All I can see is Waverly. At the bar telling me to go before I get in trouble. Then Danny, my boy. My son, His birth was the best day of my life. That’s when I knew that kid was gonna have me whipped.

From the moment that he grabbed my finger. Wow, that white light is really pretty and I guess true? I always thought death was gonna be black, just nothingness. Wait, I don’t want to die! I have Waverly and Danny, and Wynonna. Oh my god, the light is getting closer. 

I, it is really beautiful. Maybe it wouldn’t be terrible. Danny would live with Jamie and Elizabeth. The light goes away and then it seems grey. The white light returns and,

“Kiddo,” Well if that isn’t my uncle. I smile wide and hug him. I look down and I’m in all white. 

“Uncle Dan, what are you doing here, you died.” my eyes widen he’s dead. He just laughs. My uncle Dan looks good, he was a big man now he looks thin and young. Like how he looked when I was a kid, when he took me in. 

“What does that make you then kid?” I groan and rub my face. I can’t be dead. There is no way that I am dead. No way. 

“I can’t be dead, I have a son. A, a, a Waverly. I can’t just be dead. I have a life.” His hand is on my shoulder and it’s so warm and comforting. 

“Well you aren’t dead. I can tell you that. Listen close enough and you can hear the hospital.” we both stay silent. I can hear beeping from a machine. Doctors talking to, Waverly. Oh my god, Waverly. 

“You are in a coma. You lost a lot of blood. Went into shock and here we are. I am here to keep ya sane. I think, I don’t know why I’m here actually.” He looks at me inquisitively. I sigh. 

“Was I stupid for going in? You were a cop, would you have done what I did?” He sighs and sits down on the ground. He leans back on the palms of his hands. I follow suit and sit with him.

“Do you think you did the right thing?” It takes me me a second to answer but I shake my head no. 

“No one was getting hurt, it’s not like they were killing people in Purgatory. We didn’t even attack a main store house it was a miner one. Green is dead, officers from Calgary are dead.” I shake my head and then stand up. I pace and look around the white space. 

“How many people were killed in Calgary?” That throws me off guard. I read the reports, nearly 200 casualties. A lot of people died. 

“Nearly 200, Sir.” My uncle nods and smiles at me. 

“What you did was slow down a big operation. You also got a hint from the boss. You remember why he was the boss right?” God, I had it. I had it, 

“Come on kid, how come you got shot?” I got shot because they called backup, why would they call backup for a small store house?

“The guy with the coat is the boss. Mohawk and beard with white hair.” My uncle stands up and clasps my shoulder. 

“And what about the thing you heard. Tr? What could that be?” We have a train station here, we also have a lot of trees. On the skirts of town there is a trailer park. 

“The trailer park?” My uncle hugs me tight. I miss him. I miss him a lot.

“Nicolas Daniel Haught, you have turned into a wonderful man, officer, father, boyfriend. Keep up the good work.” he pulls away and clasps my shoulder one last time. I sit up fast and choke on a breathing tube. I look around and Waverly is looking at me. Eyes wide. I pull the tube out and breath. 

“Nurse!” Waverly walks fast over to me and hugs me tight. I wince and look down. I have a bruise on my chest. The nurse walks in and does a bunch of tests on me. 

“He looks fine.” she smiles at the two of us then leaves. 

“Waverly, I need a pen and paper. Also some water?” Waverly nods and gets all of it. I right down the description of the man and trailer park. I gulp down the water and then pull Waverly to me. 

“Where is Danny?” Waverly takes my face in her hands and kisses me slowly. She pulls away and then kisses my forehead. 

“He’s with Wynonna. I’ll call her now.” Waverly gets up and calls Wy. I look down at the bruise and it’s almost gone. 

“How long was I out for?” Waverly hangs up and sits next to me. 

“You, my brave baby, was out for a week and a half.” I nod slowly and pull Waverly closer to me. It certainly didn’t feel that long. It felt like I was talking to him for five minutes, ten tops.   
Waverly just hugs me until Danny gets here. Danny runs in the room and hops on the bed and hugs me tight. 

“Dad! Are you okay?” He pulls back and looks me up and down. At my chest, then my arm. 

“I’m fine little man, I’m okay.” I kiss the top of head and hold him tight. I pull Waverly in and hug the two of them. I love them so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know if you have suggestions. For future reference, I know nothing about wounds healing. All mistakes are my own, this chapter was fun to write so yea, enjoy. This fic is like 40 pages by the way. I always get curious while reading others so I wanted to let you guys know. :)


	8. Funerals suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick attends Green's funeral. Some realizing happens.

That night Danny and Waverly stayed in my bed with me. None of us could move but it was perfect. Soon after waking up the doctor explained that one bullet grazed my arm, one bullet hit my vest, and another one was lodged in my upper leg. It’s gonna take about two months for it to fully recover. Desk duty till then and physical therapy. 

“Uhh, Nicolas?” I look up and Nedley is holding his hat in his hands. He’s not even really looking at me. 

“Good morning, what can I do for you?” he walks in and looks up at me. Waverly kisses my cheek and takes Danny out of the room. The door shuts behind them.

“Friday is Green’s funeral. We uhh, we all are going. I just wanted to let you know, I heard you are getting out tomorrow. So, if you can’t make it, that’s fine. All the of the officers are going in their uniforms if you’re feeling up to it.” He nods once at me then turns. I call after him,

“Wait,” Nedley turns and looks at me. His eyes are pleading, he doesn’t want to be here. I know how much he hates hospitals. 

“The notepad that was in my uniform has license plate numbers and I have a description for the boss and a hunch on where there other location is.” I hand him the paper with the information. 

“Why do you think that this man is the boss? I saw him too, what makes you think that he’s it?” I sit up in my bed better and look at him, I speak again,

“Well, I snuck next to the door and listened. While the backup was coming I listened. The man with the mohawk was speaking. I could tell it was him from when he called for backup. He was the one to call for backup, then he proceeded to say that the store house was small and it wouldn’t be a big hit. Either he is the boss or he’s close to the boss. Either way, calling backup was just so they could get him out.” Nedley is grinning a little. He shakes his head and looks at the paper. He gets serious and places his hat back on his head. 

“A Robert Svane owns the trailer park. He never comes into town, I know he takes in the unsavory citizens of Purgatory. I’m gonna do a background check on him and I’ll call you later.” he nods then leaves the room. Not even a minute later Wynonna walks in. 

“Haught, how are you feeling? You look like shit.” I laugh and then hold my chest. The bruise is deep. 

“I am doing alright, Earp. How are you doing?” She pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards. Waverly walks in without Danny. 

“Where is Danny, Waves?” She hooks a thumb behind her then starts to speak,

“With Dolls. He needed a bath and a change of clothes.” I look back at Wynonna and give her my full attention. She starts to answer my question.

“Well, I’m doing pretty good. You scared the shit out of me, made our little family worried sick.” Wynonna leans in close to me, her face centimeters away from mine. 

“If you ever do anything like that again, I will kill you. Got it?” I laugh and nod. Wynonna slaps my face and gets up from the chair. Waverly sits next to me in bed. She lays down next to me and puts her hand gently on my chest. Doc calls Wynonna and she walks out of the room.   
Waverly taps my chest and I look down at her.

“If you ever get hurt like this again, I will kill you too.” She leans up and kisses my cheek. I sigh and move down the bed a bit more. Waverly wraps an arm around my middle and rests her head on my shoulder. My eyes start to drift shut. This whole injury thing sucks. I’m tired all the time. I’ve been in the hospital for two days now. I fall asleep. 

“Nicolas, it’s time for dinner.” I open my eyes and they adjust to the florescent light of the room. I sit up and Waverly isn’t by my side.

She isn’t even in the room, no one is. I shake my head, the meal table is brought close to me. I grab my phone from the side table, I text Waverly and ask her where she is. I finish my whole meal before I get a text back. Waverly responds saying she brought Danny out to get dinner. Then they are coming back here till they have to leave. I shut my phone off and put it under my pillow. I guess I’ll just sit here and wait for them to come back. 

“Mr.Haught,” I look up and the doctor is in here. Her hands behind her back. She has a smile on her face. 

“We have the crutches, would you like to try and use them now while help is here? I saw that your wife and son left so there won’t be as much pressure.” I nod and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I look down and my thigh is all wrapped up. I haven’t really seen it since I woke up. I stand on my left leg and let the other stay limp.

The doctor hands me the crutches, two nurses stand on either side of me. I start to walk around the room. The nurses are nodding at me along with the doctor. After a couple of minutes I sit back down in bed. 

“Doctor Smith, I was wondering what I do for washing around the wound?” She nods and walks further in the room. 

“I get this question a lot. Keep the area dry for the first 24 to 48 hours after stitches have been placed. Then, you can start to gently wash around the site 1 to 2 times daily. Wash with cool water and soap. If I were you I would keep it wrapped in plastic wrap the first time you shower. Care for it much like your top surgery stitches and scars okay?” I nod and smile at the doctor. She turns on her heel and walks out of the room. 

If I was to take care of it like my top surgery then I would baby the wound. I can’t do that though. Waverly walks in the room with Danny on her hip. 

“Hey little man,” She places him on the bed and he sits on my good leg and faces Waverly.

“Hey, dad. Mama took me to Shorty’s for dinner and and we saw Aunt ‘Nonna, Uncle Jer, Uncle Doc, and Uncle Dolls! Oh, and the baby. Even though we can’t see her yet.” My brow furrows. He said she. Waverly speaks up,

“She?” Danny nods fast and tuns so he can look at Waverly and I,

“Yea, she’s having a girl.” I grin and lean forward so I can get closer to him. 

“Bud, why do you think she is having a girl?’ Danny shrugs and then turns back the right way. He leans back into me and yawns. Has he been going to school?

“Waves, has he been going to school?” Waverly’s cheeks get red. She shakes her head no. I smile at her. I get it. He’s gonna be behind. That’s okay though. He will catch up. Waverly and Danny stay in the room for two more hours, at eight the nurses ask them to leave. Only the one time was okay I guess. Waverly kisses me long and hard. Danny gags, someone is learning from their Aunt. Waverly and I pull away and laugh. The nurse laughs as well. 

“Bye little man.” I kiss his head then look up at Waverly. The words are on the tip of my tongue. I love you. God, I should just say it. They both wave then leave the room. I can’t wait to go home. 

I’ve been home for a day. Today is the day of the funeral. I haven’t been sleeping well because I feel like it’s my fault that he is dead. Waverly doesn’t know I feel that way. Neither does Nedley. I know I’m gonna have to go to therapy. All of this is so fucked up.

“Nick, it’s time to get ready.” Waverly is holding my dress uniform. The one with the tie and the hat. This is the one that officers graduate in. 

I stand up and favor my good leg. I hop over to her and Waverly helps me get my pants on and that’s it. I get the dress shirt, jacket, belt, everything else on all on my own. Danny is with Wynonna and Doc today, they told us they would watch him while we go to the funeral. Waverly is wearing a casual black dress and heels. We head out of the house in silence. We take Waverly’s jeep. On our way there Waverly starts to speak up,

“You’ve been talking in your sleep a lot.” I keep my eyes locked on the road as she speaks and drives.

“It’s not your fault. None of this is, you were doing your job and so was Green. He was protecting Purgatory.” I don’t nod. I just keep looking at the road. 

We get to the cemetery. I can see Green’s family, wife and two daughters. Tears well in my eyes and I blink them away. I get out of the car and so does Waverly. I stand with the other officers. Green served in the Army so the Americans are over here performing the service. Bagpipes, guns firing, the flag being folded. All of it. 

Then the family goes over and they place roses on his casket. Nedley goes over and puts his name badge down on top. The rest of the department is in stance. Hands behind their back and legs shoulder distance.

I’m doing my best with my crutches. As they lower the casket I stand and salute it until the casket is all the way in the ground. I didn’t even hear the priest say words, or his wife speak of him. What if that was me? What if Danny had to attend something like this? Or Waverly? My whole family? It would break them. I stare down at the casket long after everyone has left. Rain starts to trickle down. Waverly takes my hand, 

“Nick, are you okay?” I look at her and the tears are streaming down my cheeks. In her eyes, I see her heartbreak. She wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. I take my hat off and wrap my arms around her. My crutches fall to the ground. Waverly tries to pull away but I make her stay. Feeling her in my arms, her heartbeat against my chest. It helps, feeling her alive, feeling Danny alive it helps. I helps me feel alive. 

We get home and I shower, I take a long hot shower. Let the hot steaming water hit my back, muscles relaxing under the pressure of the water. I get out slowly and dry off. I pull on boxers and walk to my room. Waverly is in bed, a book in her hands. 

“When I was in my coma, I remember what I saw. I know most people don’t remember.” I settle in bed and rest my crutches on the nightstand. I rest my head on Waverly’s chest and continue to speak,

“When I was younger and came out, my parents told me to get out of their house and to never go back. I was eleven at the time. My grandparents took their side, both sets. Some aunts and uncles ignored me. One didn’t. My Uncle Dan. He took me in. He raised me. He bought me everything I wanted and needed. He didn’t understand why I wanted to be a man but he helped in any way he could. He was like that.” I smile and Waverly is playing with my hair. 

“My junior year of college, I was twenty. My uncle passed away on the job. A convenience store was being robbed. He got shot in the chest. He died on the scene. In my coma, I saw my uncle. He was talking to me and helping me go over the case. He told me, well, it was really me telling me, what I did was right. Telling Nedley, do you think it was right?” I look up at Waverly, I’ve been crying since I mentioned that he died. Waverly leans down and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes at her touch. When she pulls away I open my eyes again. 

“Nick, I think you are a good cop. I think you know what you’re doing. I trust your judgement. There were many casualties on both sides. I think it was Calgary that wanted to go during the day, I think you picked strong officers and if Nedley didn’t agree he wouldn't have asked them. Don’t beat yourself up. You did your best and people trust your judgement okay?” Waverly leans down and kisses me softly. I smile and nod. She pulls me close to her. The front door downstairs opens loudly. Waverly gets up and I follow her with my crutches. We get downstairs and Danny is honest to god a mini Doc. He has the whole cowboy getup on. He looks adorable. 

“Mama, Uncle Doc got me a bunch of cowboy stuff.” Wynonna rests her head on his shoulder. They both are smiling down at Danny. He takes out the fake gun. I’m gonna have to teach him gun safety. I walk in and both Wynonna and Doc nod once at me. 

“How are you doing Haught-stuff?” I nod and look down at my wrapped leg. Waverly walks over and explains how I am actually doing. They are watching her closely and listening to every word. Danny runs over to me and hugs my good leg. I pick him up and kiss the side of his head.

“Look, I have a cowboy hat!” I nod and smile wide at him. He goes on about how they played cops and robbers. Danny was a cop and Wynonna and Doc were the robbers. They stole from the bank of Saur. Danny wriggles out of my arms and pulls fake gold coins out of his pocket. He looks behind his back to make sure that they didn’t see him. He shows me and goes shh. I say shh back. 

“Okay kid, we gotta get going.” Wynonna walks over and kisses his head. Doc does the same. The they are gone. Waverly picks Danny up and goes upstairs. He needs a bath. I go in the kitchen and start on dinner. Nothing fancy just chicken and broccoli. 

I sit down and groan, I know Waverly is right but I still feel like shit. I groan and look down at my bruise on my chest. It hurts sometimes. Just and ache. Waverly runs downstairs with my ringing phone. She hands it to me and kisses me. 

“Hello?” Frantic breathing really franic.

“Nick? It’s Jeremy, I’m, I’m in the city. I stopped at a bar after work and,” His breathing is slowing down. 

“Jeremy?” Nothing no talking no nothing just silence. 

“DOLLS IS DATING ROSITA, HE SAW ME SEE THEM KISS AND THEN HE STARTED TO CHASE ME.” I pull the phone away from my ear mid him yelling. This, I thought Jeremy was gonna die. I breathe out in relief. 

“Jer, he probably wanted to tell you not to tell anyone. A couple of weeks ago I basically told him to go out there and start to date. Doc broke Rosita’s heart and Wynonna broke his. They have something in common. Just, leave them be okay? Don’t tell anyone. “ I hang up before he can say anything. That kid is so ridiculous. 

Dinner is done and Danny is in his pajamas. Waverly is in hers, tonight we are watching how to train your dragon. Danny is very excited. We are gonna be having more family nights now that I have a month off from my injury. 

We eat dinner as a family then go in the living room. Danny is happy to be seeing me more. He knows that he has to be careful around me though so I don’t get more hurt. I play the movie and Danny settles his head in Waverly’s lap and has his legs on my good leg. I look down at him and then up at Waverly. I love them so much. Next week, before christmas I’m taking Waverly out on the date. I’m gonna tell her that I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is shorter because my girlfriend is here and I'm trying to spend as much time with her as I can. It's also kind of slow but still cute. 
> 
> Thank you for still reading, I really appreciate it. If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments :)


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas down in Purgatory. The little family celebrates and all that jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY this chapter is just great timing. Extra long chapter as your gift. Happy Earpmas everyone!!!! :)

Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. When I was younger, I hated Christmas. My parents would alway fight, Jamie would complain about his gifts. I always got dresses and Barbie’s. Christmas just sucked. After having Danny though, Christmas became so much fun. I love it again. He gets so excited about Santa and the reindeer. I didn’t want Danny thinking Christmas is just about Santa though, I want him to remember that Christmas is a time about family and love. Last year I took Danny out and told him to buy everyone who mattered gifts. So last year he bought Waverly, Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls gifts. I told him that he was my gift so he didn’t have to get me anything.

This year he got all of them gifts and Jeremy one. He got Waverly a picture frame that said family, he picked the picture of all of us in our Halloween costumes to place it in. He got Wynonna a mug that says world’s best aunt. He got Doc a little cowboy figurine. Dolls got a truck that he can put in his office. Jeremy got a star wars shirt. He wrapped them and everything. He is so excited to give them out. 

This year I promised Nedley I would be one of his elves the day before Christmas Eve. Currently I am in one on the elf costumes he has. Wynonna is in the car with me because she’s driving. She won’t stop laughing. We get to the park and I get out of the car as fast as I can. I get over to Nedley and he is in his Santa costume. 

“Kid, you could have stayed home. You have a crappy leg.” I wave him off and stand next to him. My job is to get the kids off of him in less than a minute. If they take too long not all of the kids will get a chance. I look around and the park looks amazing. The giant candy canes, snow everywhere, the big chair and fairy lights all around the trees. It looks really good and I can honestly say I’m impressed. 

The kids start showing up and lining up. There are about fifty kids here, Nedley sighs and a kid goes on his lap. He plasters on a fake smile and asks the kids what she wants. Danny learned last year that police officers work for Santa. He recognized Nedley and then started to cry. I had to come up with something quick and that was what I came up with. 

“Excuse me, Mr.Elf,” I look down and a little girl has a pout on her face. Tears are Welling in her eyes. 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” the tears silently stream down her face,

“I can’t find my mommy, she was here a second ago and now she’s gone.” I nod and squat down to look her in the eyes. That makes kids feel safer when you do that. 

“Well what’s your name? I’ll help you find her.” She sniffles and proceeds to tell me her name,

“Rebecca.” I nod and pick the little girl up. I let my crutches fall and I walk on my leg. Every step I take I wince a little. 

“Nicolas Daniel Haught!” I twist with the little girl in my arms. Waverly is holding Danny’s hand. Anger written all over her face. I wince a little at the look. She, she is very mad. She does look cute though. All bundled up in two coats. 

“Where are your crutches?! You should be using them.” She is storming towards me, fast. Danny is basically running behind her. I stutter out,

“Well, well, they are near Nedley. This little girl lost her mommy and I’m helping her find her.” Waverly looks at the little girl and sighs. She grumbles a little and walks back into line. 

“That is Mrs.Elf. She’s not very happy with me.” The little girl giggles and I continue to walk around. Finally I find a panicking looking mother. 

“Excuse me ma’am, is this your child?” She looks at me and relief washes over her face. 

“Yes, thank you so much.” Her arms are outstretched. The child seems hesitant with the mother. 

“What’s her name?” The mom looks taken back. Like I just slapped her across the face. 

“I don’t have to prove myself to a man who is dressed as an elf.” I take a step back and look at the child. 

“Sweetie, is this your mommy?” She shakes her head no. I nod and look back at the woman. She looks pissed. 

“REBECCA!?” I turn and I see another mom running around like chicken with it’s head cut off. I walk over to her and she runs over to me. The little girl is outstretching her arms. Hand the little girl over and turn back. 

The woman is gone. She was 5’6, black straight thinning hair, a beauty mark on her left cheek just over her lip. Green eyes. I walk back over to Nedley and give him the description. He nods and continues on with the kids. I pick up my crutches and lean on them. I didn’t walk much but my leg is throbbing. 

Time passes and all the kids have told Santa what they want. Danny asked for all the things I got him. New trucks, a Ben Ten watch, walkie talkies, a guitar and a mini drum set, a air hockey table. Some other small things and clothes. He obviously didn’t ask for the clothes but he needs them. His jeans are getting short. 

As the families filter out I spot Danny and Waverly playing in the snow. I limp over and they both stop. 

“Has anyone seen my son?” Oh shit. That woman didn’t seem right earlier. I wonder if Nedley called in the description. I walk over to her and show her my badge. Nedley walks over and we both listen,

“His name is Ryan. He’s eight but very small for his age. He has, has,” She sniffles and the tears start to stream. I rub her back and she looks up at me and continues to talk.

“He has diabetes and asthma.” I nod and keep rubbing her back. 

“Haught, go home. I got this. I’m gonna but Handson on this case. You need to rest after walking around on that leg. Tell Waverly I said Merry Christmas.” I nod and squeeze her shoulder before going back over to Waverly and Danny. 

“Is everything okay?” I shake my head no and we head to the car in silence. We get to the house and I feel useless. I saw the woman, if I had stopped her with the kid, no. I couldn’t have done anything with the kid with me. She was top priority. 

I sigh and go up the stairs. It takes me longer than usual. I get in my room and get out of the costume. I need a shower. I grab underwear and my packer. I head to the bathroom and Danny walks out of his room. 

“Dad, can you teach me how to shower? I’m not a baby anymore, I need to know how to shower. “ I smile and nod, we go to the bathroom. I show him how to turn the handles. What soap to use and where to use it. We always do it for him. I show him how to wash his body. 

He is right, he does need to know how to do this. He’s gonna be six in May. He’s gonna get more chores, there is gonna be more expected of him. We get out of the shower and I get dressed. Danny understands. All about me. 

Before last summer I explained to Danny what my shots are. What they do, why I don’t have the same parts as him. I bought a packer to pee out of to show him. I’m trying to be a real father to him. I really want him to grow up and be a good man. 

“Nick, Nedley called. They found the boy.” Danny walks out before me in his pajamas. I follow suit and Waverly’s eyes are drawn down. I grin and kiss her quick. 

“That’s fantastic. So many kids get taken around Christmas. They wander off and then boom, gone.” Waverly nods and wraps her arms around my neck. 

“Danny?” She looks at his room then me. I’m guessing she’s asking why he was in there with me. 

“He’s not a baby, so he needs to be able to take a shower. That’s what he told me.” Waverly grins and kisses me. Her hips bump into mine and she presses harder. I grin into the kiss and press back. She pulls back and looks me in the eyes. Those eyes, I could get lost in those. Danny walks out of his room and past us.

“Where are you going?” I look at him as I speak. He looks at us and points to the stairs. 

“Downstairs to get water.” We both nod and he leaves. I yawn and Waverly kisses my cheek. She goes in our room. I wait for Danny to come back upstairs. He does and I tuck him into bed. 

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, you have all of your presents wrapped?” Danny nods fast. I smile down at him. Two days ago he got his haircut and he’s looking extra adorable. I lean down and kiss his forehead.

I stand up and say goodnight. I shut his door a little then go to my room. I go over to my bed and rest the crutches against the side table. I settle in bed and look at Waverly. She has her laptop on her lap and typing like crazy. I’m pretty sure all she has to do is make the final edits then she can send it in. 

“Baby, are you almost done?” Waverly nods and continues to type. Her hair is up in a messy bun and her glasses are on her face. I smile wide and lean over.

It’s a weird angle but if I twist the right way I can kiss her neck. Her typing falters as I kiss and suck on her pulse point. I start to suck harder and she lets out a breathy moan. She slams her laptop shut and straddles my hips. I wince when her thigh hits my leg, 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She goes to get up but I put my hands on her hips and ease her down. We haven’t really got to be together since I got out of my coma. 

“Waves, you’re fine.” She looks at me skeptical but nods and settles down in my lap. I feel slight more pressure on my pelvis so she must be on my packer. Her arms drape around my shoulder and she leans forward to connect our lips. 

It starts out slow like most times and heats up quick. Her tongue swiping against my lower lip, begging for entrance. Everytime entrance being granted. He hips start to grind against me rhythmically. Soon in between kisses breathy moans escape her lips. She pushes down and I wince and pull back. Waverly starts to apologize profusely. Maybe this is why we haven’t done anything like this, she was worried to hurt me. Little footsteps echo throughout the house. The bathroom door shuts. 

“Maybe we can continue this on Christmas? I have a surprise for you.” She has this hopeful look on her face. Eyes glistening. I nod and cup her cheek with my right hand and kiss her softly. Waverly hums then pulls away. She lays down in bed and turns off her lamp. I settle in bed and do the same. I lay on my back and Waverly rests her head against my chest. My arm wraps around her and we both drift to sleep. 

“Dad, mama, wake up!” Danny is jumping up and down next to the bed. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Waverly does the same next to me. 

“Morning buddy,” I pick him up and place him in between Waverly and I. He lays down and gets comfortable. Waverly leans down and kisses his forehead. 

“Today is Christmas Eve,” Waverly and I nod while he continues to talk,

“That means today I can give my gifts out and we are gonna have good food and then Santa is gonna come.” He has this awe in his voice that only kids have. Waverly giggles and kisses all over his face. He starts to giggle and push her away. 

“When are we leaving today?” I sit up and tell him we are leaving at twelve. We are eating at the homestead. Wynonna and Doc renovated it so they would have more room for when the baby arrives. Waverly is worried that the turkey is gonna be burned due to the whiskey marinade. We all know she won’t marinade it in whiskey because she is pregnant and Danny wouldn’t eat it.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I go to the bathroom and then wash my hands and face. I get out then Waverly goes in. We were told to dress casual but Waverly wants pictures so we all have to dress up. Danny and I are wearing khakis with black short sleeve button downs and red bow ties with black shoes. Waverly is wearing a red dress with heels. I told her that she would look gorgeous but it might be overkill. She doesn’t care at all. She said that it’s only family and she wants a nice picture. 

It’s about nine now so we make a small breakfast of toast and chocolate milk. Tomorrow we are just spending time at home and not going out. We are gonna watch a bunch of Christmas movies. How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Home Alone, The Santa Clause, then the other two, after that we are starting on Disney movies. Danny will be playing with his toys and it’ll be fantastic. 

We watch some old cartoons until we have to get ready. Waverly is the first to head upstairs to get ready. She didn’t shower yesterday so she has to today. Waverly asked me to do our hair. Danny hates it when I do his hair, I guess I’m not gentle but the kid has stubborn hair. 

“Alright kid, let’s go upstairs. We need to do your hair.” Danny groans and pulls the blanket close to his chest. I hop over and pick him up. I throw him over my shoulder and grab one of my crutches. If I wasn’t fit before, doing things like this would be so much harder. I head up the stairs with Danny I go to his room and get him dressed. He looks really cute without his hair done. I might just keep it like that. 

“Can I give mama her gift now?” He looks so excited, the hope has returned. He has this wide smile on his face and I sigh. I shake my head no and squat down on my good leg.

“We are gonna give that gift to mama tomorrow.” He looks down and nods. I kiss the top of his head that is exposed then stand up.

After that I hop over to my room and get dressed. Waverly is in there doing her makeup at the stand up mirror. Her towel is tight around her body. I smile and shake my head as I watch her get ready. She turns away from the mirror and looks at me. A small smile present on her face. 

“Yes?” I hop my way over and kiss her quick. Waverly is absolutely gorgeous. 

“You just look beautiful this morning, that’s all.” She grins and kisses me quick before going back to her makeup. Returning to the closet, I get dressed and then sit on the edge of the bed to get my shoes on. Arms wrap around my shoulders, I hold her hands that are connected on my chest. 

“You look handsome, I bet our little man looks handsome too.” I turn to look at her and nod. She leans down and pecks my lips. 

“He looks very cute, I didn’t do his hair though because it didn’t need to be done.” It seems as though she is about to argue with me but Danny walks in and she sighs.

“He does look cute.” She pulls away from me and walks towards Danny. Waverly picks him up and spins with him in her arms. She’s kissing all over his face. 

“Are you almost done mama? I want to leave and see them.” Waverly place him down and nods. She squats down and looks at him.

“All I have to do is get dressed then we can leave. Danny nods and leaves the room. Waverly walks over to the closet and pulls out a red dress and black flats. I nod at the choice of shoes, it plays down the outfit. Waverly gets dressed, I zip up the back of the dress and then we get Danny. 

I decided against doing my hair because Danny’s isn’t done. We pull on our coats, grab all of the gifts and then lock up the house and head over to the homestead. Danny has all of his gifts in the backseat with him.

He knows that he has to wait till after dinner to hand them out. Danny runs out of the car, arms full of horribly wrapped gifts. We both get out of the car and follow him into the house. It takes me a little longer due to ice covering the stairs but we get in.

Once we do we smell amazing food. Like, Wynonna could not have cooked this. We both get further in and see Gus is in the kitchen. Waverly runs over and wraps her aunt up in a hug.

“I thought you couldn’t make it this year?” Gus shrugs and kisses the side of her head. Danny runs in from the living room and hugs their legs. 

“Nana Gus! I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” tears well up in his eyes. My brow furrows, why is he upset? 

“I didn’t get you a gift.” He starts to pout and cry. Gus kisses his face until he stops crying and starts laughing. Gus goes back to making food after placing Danny on the counter. I take my coat off and hang it up near the door. I go to the living room and sit down on the old couch. Doc and Dolls are sitting watching some shopping channel so I know neither of them are paying attention.

“Alright, it’s Christmas. Let’s just put whatever this is to the side and have a nice day.” Both of them grumble an okay. I shake my head in disappointment and change the channel to SYFY. They always have some cheesy movie on. Dolls and I used to make fun of them when we would hang out. We watch some crappy shark movie until we get called into the dining room to eat dinner. 

“Okay boys, it’s time to eat.” Doc and Dolls stand up and go to the kitchen. Gus’s food is the best. I slowly get off of the couch and go to the dining room. I sit between Danny and Waverly. 

At one head of the table is Doc and at the other it’s empty. I guess that is supposed to be her uncle’s spot. Waverly would always insist on keeping the spot open. Turkey, potatoes, yams, rolls, corn, green beans, stuffing. So much food is on the table. I know that Wynonna bought a lot of pies and donuts for dessert and Danny is going to want to eat so much of it. Waverly made cookies for the occasion. 

Wynonna is the first to dig in and Danny follows. Gus just chuckles to herself as the rest of our little family digs in. Jeremy has been doing a wonderful job of not telling anyone about Rosita. Only I know, bless the rains. Lunch goes off without a hitch. Before anyone realizes it we are eating dessert and Danny is bouncing out of his seat to give his gifts out. 

“Dad, now? Now?” I laugh and tell him to wait just a bit longer so the dishes can be cleaned. I hop to the kitchen and help Waverly and Wynonna with the dishes. Eventually Danny comes in and helps drying all of the dishes. Danny dries the last plate then runs into the living room. We all follow him. Everyone is in the living room but us. Waverly sits on the floor across from the christmas tree. Wynonna sits on Doc’s lap and I sit in the armchair. 

“Okay, dad told me to get all of the important people gifts. I got all of you gifts besides Nana. I didn’t know.” He starts to sniffle and rub his eyes. He turns and grabs one of the gifts. He walks over and hands it to Doc. Then Dolls. Both of them open up their gifts, Danny is jumping on his toes. Both of their faces light up, they look up from their gifts and at Danny. 

“Thank you so much, it’s amazing Danny.” Dolls picks up Danny and hugs him tight. Doc speaks up,

“I have to say, this cowboy is mighty handsome. Thank you.” Doc kisses his forehead. Danny gets placed down and he runs back over to the tree. 

He grabs Wynonna’s gift and Jeremy’s. He hands the gifts over. Wynonna tares through the wrapping paper. Her eyes start to fill with tears. She looks between the mug and Danny. 

“Thanks, kid.” She picks him up and kisses all over his face.

“WOW! I love it Danny,” Danny’s head snaps over to Jeremy. Jeremy is holding up the shirt and smiling at it. Danny gets off of Wynonna’s lap and hugs Jeremy. Danny looks at all of them content and then walks over to me and sits on my lap. 

I kiss the side of is head.Gifts get handed around. Waverly and I got everyone a little something. Waverly picked them out and I payed for them. Wynonna and Doc got a gift card to some baby store. Dolls got a gift certificate for a restaurant in the city. Jeremy got a number. Yea, I know that sounds weird but Waverly’s friend from high school came back to Purgatory and he’s gay. Jeremy is gay. It might work out. No one knew but Wynonna that Gus was coming down so no one got her anything but them. Waverly and I got a lot of the same things from all of them. Babysitting for a night. Wynonna and Doc offered two and winked. Waverly must have told her, 

I’m surprised she hasn’t started teasing me yet. Danny got a lot of toy trucks from Dolls, Wynonna got him a new video game but we all know she is gonna be the one to play it with him. Doc got him a real cowboy hat, Jeremy got him a lego knight set. Gus made him a sweater. Danny looks so happy. Honestly, everyone looks happy. I smile wide at everyone and kiss Danny’s head. Family is so important. A lot of people take advantage of the family they have and not realize how amazing they have it. I know how amazing my family is and I love all of them.

We made it home just in time to place out the cookies and milk for Santa. The picture was taken and I printed one from my phone with their printer. I gave it to Danny to put in the picture frame. I taught him how to use the frame when we first got it.

We all get in our pajamas and then get ready for bed. Danny is in bed, Waverly and I go in his room and say goodnight.

“So buddy, you have to stay in your room the whole night remember?’ Danny nods and I continue.

“No matter what noises you hear you have to stay in bed. Tomorrow morning you have to wait for mama and I to get up. If we are still sleeping when your alarm says eight then you can wake us up.” Danny has been nodding the whole time that I have been talking. This tired look on his face. Waverly and I kiss him goodnight then leave his room shutting his door on the way out. Waverly kisses my cheek then goes to our room. 

We both sit in bed and wait an hour. While waiting we make small talk and steal quick kisses in between. I’m so excited for Christmas tomorrow, usually I’m not and I dread it. This year, I have butterflies and there is a wide smile plastered on my face that just won’t go away. 

“Ready to put the gifts under the tree?” Waverly nods and kisses me hard. She pulls away and goes to her office.

I grab her gifts from my closet and head downstairs. We both hang up the stockings. She packed mine, I packed her’s, and we both packed Danny’s. We set up the presents under the tree. Waverly looks confused at the bag I have in my hands. They are filled with many gifts. I got Waverly a lot of stuff, probably more than I needed to. 

“Nick, how much did you get me?” I shrug and start to eat the cookies. Waverly smiles at me and takes a cookie.

“Well you didn’t have to do that we promised to keep it small and I don’t think you kept it small.” She pecks my lips then starts on the cookie. I drink up half the milk and leave crumbs on the plate. I wipe the milk out of my mustache and kiss the side of her head. 

“What I got you was a fine amount. You deserve the world, Waves.” She goes on her tiptoes and kisses me softly. I smile into the kiss and then pull away. 

“Come on, Earp. Let’s go to sleep.” Waverly nods and we head upstairs. We both brush our teeth then go to sleep. 

I wake up at six. I can’t go back to sleep. I am way too excited to go back to sleep. It’s CHRISTMAS! I get to spend time with my amazing family, Danny has all of next week off, the bar is closed for most of next week and Waverly has already finished her all of her classes and thesis. I face Waverly and pull her close to me. 

She grabs my arm and hugs it close to her. I smile and kiss the back of her head. I lay there and watch the sunrise slowly. I lay there for awhile. At around seven Waverly wakes up. 

“Morning love bug, Merry Christmas.” I kiss her forehead and she faces my chest. 

“Morning handsome, Merry Christmas.” She kisses me on the lips softly and cuddles up to me more. I sit up and smile at her. I go to my wardrobe and pull out grey sweatpants and a black henley I also put my packer away.

Waverly gets up and leaves the room. I limp after her, holding my crutches instead of using them. I make my way downstairs and turn the oven on. 

Making cinnamon rolls for breakfast. I’m pretty sure Danny is still sleeping. I jump onto the counter and stare at the clock on the microwave. Lips meet my cheek and I look over. Waverly is looking at me with a wide smile on her face. 

“I’m shocked your son isn’t awake yet.” I nod and look up to the ceiling. Waverly pours us coffee and we wait for the cinnamon rolls to be done. They finish up and we both go upstairs. It’s about seven forty five. We walk in and Danny is sitting on his rug playing with his trucks. 

“Did Santa come?” Waverly and I nod. He stands up and hugs our legs. 

“Merry Christmas, mama and dad.” He let’s go and runs to his closet then behind us.I turn and he is heading for the stairs. Waverly and I follow him. Once downstairs, I sit in my armchair and Waverly sits next to the tree. Danny hands us each a gift. I furrow my brow when he hands me the gift. 

“Mama took me to get you a gift.” I smile at him then Waverly but she’s not looking at us, she’s looking at the picture frame. Tears in her eyes. 

“Danny, this is the best gift ever. Thank you.” She doesn’t look up at him, she just stares at the picture frame. Danny walks over and hugs her tight. Waverly hugs him back and the tears start to fall. I smile at the scene unfolding before me.

I look back down and unwrap my gift. I laugh and then tears well in my eyes. Danny made me a homemade picture frame. It’s the picture from last night. The picture frame is blue, one of the edges says best dad and the other edge says family. The y is backwards. I laugh and look up at Danny. He runs over to me and jumps in my lap, he kisses my cheek and then gets off of my lap and sits next to Waverly. Waverly hands him a gift and it says to Danny, From mama. Danny opens it and it’s a picture of the two of them. It says mama’s best little boy. 

Danny makes out the words and smiles at the picture. I guess we all like giving each other pictures. Waverly hands him a gift that says to Danny From Dad. I bought Danny a special truck that he’s been asking for for months. It just dumps and picks things up.

“Thank you mama, thank you dad.” He runs over to the both of us one at a time and hugs us. Then he starts to open all of the presents. Waverly throws me one and I point at one for her to open. 

She grabs a medium sized gift and she looks at me, I nod and she opens up the gift. It’s a dress, she’s been looking at this two hundred dollar dress from Tory Burch. They are super expensive like two hundred dollars is the cheap dress. She looks up at me eyes wide,

“Nick, you shouldn’t have.” I shrug and Waverly walks over to me and sits on my good leg. Her arms wrap around my neck and she kisses me hard. Danny gags again. We both pull away and laugh. 

“Mama, look!” Danny holds up the walkie talkies. Waverly nods and sits on the ground with him. They have been wanting to play spies, Danny wanted walkie talkies to play the right way. I open up my gift and Waverly got me new boxers. Just plain black.

“Yours are a little old so I figured you would want new ones.” I smile at her and nod. We keep trading gifts. I got Waverly a briefcase kind of thing for when she is a teacher. It’s flimsy but leather. I also got her a vegan cookbook, she’s been wanting to try recipes and be more healthy. Then I got her some pajamas, a few new jeans and shirts. 

She got me socks, packing underwear with penguins on them so they are more fun. She also got me a small blender, mine broke and I never got to getting a new one. She got me one big gift which was a gift certificate to ftm essentials. You can get packers and underwear on that site. It’s one of the ones I use but not my favorite. It was for one hundred and fifty. Waverly opens her last gift. Her hand goes to her mouth. Tears are welling in her eyes. She gets up and kisses me full of passion. I pull away and catch my breath, she caught me off guard. 

“Nicolas, that, it’s beautiful.” I got Waverly a necklace. It’s a generic heart necklace but the heart is engraved in diamonds and the chain is silver. 

“Dad, can the air hockey table go in my room?” I laugh and nod. We watch Danny unwrap the last few of his presents. Then we give out the stockings. Mine has a toothbrush, deodorant, a razor, shaving cream, and batteries? The batteries are odd. Waverly laughs when I take them out. The rest of it is filled with chocolates. Waverly’s has candy and other little things like the toothbrush. Danny’s is filled with hotwheels and candy that he will never eat. Waverly and I clean up all the wrapping paper and throw it out.

Then we all eat breakfast while How the Grinch Stole Christmas plays. We watch that movie then Danny has me set up his air hockey table. Danny and I play with that for a little bit while Waverly brings his other gifts upstairs. Once Waverly gets back downstairs we watch The Santa Clause. Waverly whispers in my ear,

“Later, I have one more surprise for you.” I look at her and she has this wicked grin on her face. I swallow hard and nod dumbly. 

The rest of the day goes by so quick, we watch all of the Christmas movies and eat dinner. Danny and I start on his Lego Knight set until he goes to sleep. We leave it on the dining room table. Waverly and I put Danny to bed and then head to our room. 

“So, what’s this surprise?” Waverly turns to me and sits in my lap, the pain isn’t terrible in my leg. 

“First, you need to leave. Stay in the bathroom for five minutes?” I furrow my brow but nod anyways. She moves off of my lap and I hop out of the room to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and wash my face as I wait. After the five minutes have passed I make my way back to the room. I open the door and my brow furrows again in confusion. All of the lamps are on, but the room is pretty dark. A single chair is in the middle of the room. One of dining room chairs. 

“Sit.” I look over near the closet and my jaw drops. Waverly is in a red lace lingerie with white puffs near the top and all along the edge of the bottom with a santa hat on. I sit in the chair and Waverly sits in my lap and grinds down. 

“Is this okay? I can get you a packer if you want?” I smile and shake my head no. Waverly grinds down again on my lap. Suddenly I do feel like I need it. I tap her leg and Waverly gets up. I go to my drawer and place the packer in my underwear. 

I sit back in the chair, Waverly is on her phone. A second later santa baby plays through the speakers in our room. Waverly walks over to me a sway in her hips to the beat of the song. As soon as the words start up Waverly places her foot in between my legs on the chair. My eyes widen and I follow her leg up with my eyes.

As the next verse plays Waverly swiftly moves and she’s on my lap again, breasts in my face as she grinds her hips against me to the beat of the song. She keeps doing that for a minute. She gets up and walks away from me and turns her head to look at me when ‘check off my Christmas list’ plays. 

The rest of her body turns and she walks towards me. Waverly sits down in my lap and presses her back into my front. Her hand is on the back of my neck, her head right next to mine. Her neck is right next to my mouth. I lean down and kiss her neck.

I only get second before she’s off of me again. ‘Come and decorate my Christmas tree,’ her hat goes flying. She straddles me again and starts to move her hips fast. Her hands move down my chest, she lifts my shirt off of me and kisses my neck and chest. My breathing is becoming more shallow and rapid with every kiss.

Once the final lyric is said I do my best and pick Waverly up. I lay her on the bed and crawl up to her face. I kiss her full of passion and lust. She kisses back with the same ferocity. I’m trying to figure out how to get the lingerie off but it seems like there is no easy way for me to take it off. Waverly’s hands push on my shoulder to push me back. 

“Hold your horses, what happened to taking me on a date and taking your time?” I huff out and pout. She’s right. I took the testosterone two days ago so I’m a little more horny than usual and aggressive. I nod, Waverly giggles and kisses me till the pout is away. 

“Just know, I’m ready okay?” I grin and kiss her hard. I pull back and look into the hazel eyes. Her eyes are crinkling in the corners, my heart melts. 

“Waverly, I love you.” Shock, confusion, then happiness fills her features. She pushes up and kisses me hard. She pulls my head down as her body eases back down on the bed. She pulls back and holds my face close to hers.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy. If you have any suggestions please leave them down in the comments :)


	10. Nick's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nick's birthday, Waverly and Nick celebrate. There is totally smut in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so you guys are so nice and sweet. I spent all day Sunday and Monday relaxing. That's basically what I have to do to get better. My condition is really rare and it vary's from person to person. I'll tell you guys a little more because I'm super open about it. I got diagnosed when I was fifteen, It's chronic so I have it for the rest of my life. It affects me a lot ya know? I try my best to be happy but it gets hard. Only a handful of things make me happy and this, writing, is one of them. Literally if you have any questions you can ask me, like I said I'm an open book about it. Anyways, I've been writing all day today to finish this chapter. I hope you guys don't think it's cringy. I feel as though I am terrible at writing it. I hope you guys enjoy. :)

The rest of vacation was amazing. After going to the doctors they told me I can walk on my leg again and go to physical therapy. Physical therapy is basically just a workout for one specific spot of the body and it’s hard especially after not doing much for a month. I digress, today I get to go back to work and man am I excited. I’ll get to see Nedley’s grumpy face early in the morning again and get crappy coffee. 

“Nick, Nick,” My eyes open slowly. Waverly is leaning over me and pushing on me. Her eyes are crinkling in the corners. She begins to speak,

“Morning my handsome officer, and, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” my eyes widen. I hate my birthday. My birthday has been years of disappointment. As a kid I had horrible princess birthdays and when I moved in with my uncle he was terrible with birthdays. Then after being with Shae, she, she wasn’t around. Every year she missed my birthday. As a result I just stopped celebrating. 

“What’s wrong?” Worry is written all over face. She moves back so she is sitting on her heels. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. Shaking my head no I speak up,

“No baby, nothing is wrong. I just don’t like my birthday. It’s always been a boring event. I guess I forgot.” Waverly looks a little heartbroken. That look, I can’t handle that look so I pull her into my lap. 

“Nick, the whole day has been planned out. If you don’t want me to do any of it though, I won’t.” she kisses me softly and moves to get off of my lap. I hold her down and smile wide. 

“Baby, go with the plans. Just don’t forget I’m starting work today.” Waverly squeaks and kisses me quick. She gets up and leaves the room. Waverly walks back in the room with a tray of food. Pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. She sets it on my lap and then Danny runs in. 

“Happy birthday dad!!” he jumps on the bed and wraps his little arms around my neck. Danny is all dressed and looks ready to leave now. Actually, Waverly looks ready to leave now. 

“I will be taking Danny to school. Take your time this morning. Work is at eight thirty and you gotta be home for five.” I nod slowly. Waverly cups my cheek and kisses me softly. When she pulls back I follow her lips. 

Both of them walk out of the room and I eat my breakfast with the bedroom tv on playing The Office. I finish my breakfast and bring the tray with dirty plates downstairs to the sink. I make my way back upstairs and shower.

After showering and getting dressed in uniform Waverly gets home. My utility belt is on my waist and I head downstairs to Waverly.

“Oh, I missed that uniform.” Waverly says that as she walks towards me. Her arms drape around my neck, she goes on her tiptoes and kisses me slowly. My hands fall to her waist and pull her close to me. Her hands wonder up to the back of my head. Waverly lightly pulls on my hair, a moan escapes out of my mouth. Waverly grins and slowly pulls away. My eyes are still closed and a smile spreads across my face. 

“Okay, officer,” My eyes open as she speaks,

“You need to go to work.” Her hand lands on my chest with her final word. I nod and kiss Waverly one last time. Pulling away, I grab my cruiser keys and wallet. 

The drive to work was refreshing. Driving is always relaxing for me, music playing softly in the background. Before arriving at work, I stop and get a coffee. This old routine feels nice to get back into. I get to work and walk into the office. Handson and Cooper clasps me on the shoulder. We make small talk, 

“Haught, get in my office.” The guys wince and send me Nedley’s way with good lucks. I get in his office and shut the door behind me. 

“Sit,” I do as he says and then he speaks up again.

“Till you don’t need physical therapy you are on desk duty. We can’t have you out in the field with that bum leg.” After speaking he tells me to get out and I do as he says.

I sit at my desk and drink my coffee while doing paperwork and reviewing cases. I get so engulfed in my work that I don’t even notice that it’s one until I hear footsteps coming to my desk. 

“Hey, honey. How is being back at work?” Waverly leans down and kisses me quick, then sits on the edge of my desk a container in her hands. 

“It’s been going great. I missed all of this. There are three new cases that need fresh eyes to review them that are on a stand still right now.” Waverly is smiling at me as I ramble on about work. After speaking for awhile Waverly hands me the container. Inside is a hamburger with no pickles. Waverly knows me so well. Waverly kisses me again and then leaves me to my work.

I keep reviewing the files while eating my burger. Again, time flies and I don’t see people getting up and leaving until Nedley taps on my desk and tells me to leave. I look at the clock and its five thirty. Shit. I get up and lock all of my paperwork and cases into my desk. I basically run out of the station and head home. Once I get home, I run in,

“I am so sorry for being late. I’m terrible at keeping track of time.” Waverly is in the Tory Burch dress that I bought her for Christmas. It’s all white with a black collar and pockets. 

“Waves, you look, stunning.” Her hair is cascading down her shoulders in waves. Matching white heels. 

“Yea, yea. Hurry up. We’re late. I have your outfit set up on the bed. Get going, Haught.” I nod and run up the stairs. I get up the stairs and on the bed is a white ironed button down with a black tie, pants, belt and shoes. 

I get dressed fast and make sure my shirt is tucked in tight. The knot of the tie is in perfect place and I run back downstairs wincing with every step.. 

“Hey baby, where is Danny?” Waverly waves it off and grabs her all black Marc Jacobs purse. Waverly has good taste and found it at a plato’s closet for cheap. 

“Danny is with Wynonna and Doc for tonight. We have the whole night to ourselves.” Waverly takes my hand and takes me to her jeep. Even though it is my birthday, I insist on driving. After a month of not being able to drive, I want to drive.

Waverly eventually gives in and tells me we are going to some fancy restaurant in the heart of Calgary. Waverly’s hand stays on my inner thigh the whole drive there. Making small talk the whole way up, music in the background. The closer we get to the restaurant the higher her hand makes its way up my inner thigh.

Honestly, tonight is the night. This seems like the best time to finally be THAT intimate with Waverly. Danny won’t be home tonight, we can take our time. It seems perfect. We pull up to the restaurant and the valet parks the car. 

“Are you excited?” I shrug and Waverly hugs my arm as we walk into the restaurant. All of this, is a lot. This restaurant is expensive. Like wow expensive, it’s not like I’m turning thirty. I’m only turning twenty eight. We get in and Waverly says it’s the Haught reservation. We are taken to a table immediately. I pull out her chair and Waverly sits. I kiss her cheek before going to my seat. 

“Waverly, this, this is very expensive. You shouldn’t have done this. This is so expensive,” I look around the restaurant with awe written all over my face. I feel her hand on mine and I look back at her. She has this beautiful smile. Eyes crinkling, teeth shining. She is the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen in my whole life. 

“What are you thinking about over there, birthday boy?” She squeezes my hand with an inquisitive look on her face. I answer her earnestly,

“How lucky I am. How beautiful you look tonight. How beautiful you’re gonna look later in loose pajamas and a messy bun. Most importantly how much I love you.” Waverly manages to smile even wider. She squeezes my hand and tells me she loves me too. 

The waiter comes by and Waverly orders a bottle of wine for the table. A nice red wine. He leaves, Waverly and I look at the menu. Waverly orders a chicken alfredo, I order a steak with asparagus and a baked potato.

Before we order the food the wine is brought over. We each get a glass of wine. We make small talk about Waverly and her work.

This June is her graduation, she plans on getting a job right away. She wants to work at the high school but the sixth grade teacher is retiring this year so there is a position open. She is guaranteed the job at the junior high and I couldn’t be more proud of my love. She’s taken her time and I’m so proud of her. 

Waverly asks me about my day and I explain the cases to her. There have been murders in Purgatory. All of the victims have had a bag of coke on them. I think that they are related to the gang and drug violence. After the whole going there and getting shot thing there have been more drugs in Purgatory and deaths. They are retaliating. 

The food gets dropped off and we eat in comfortable silence. The food is absolutely amazing. For how expensive it is, it has to be this good. Once we finish our dinner the waiter comes over with two slices of cake.

“I told them it was your birthday and that singing as not necessary.” I smile wide at Waverly. She knows me so well. I was married to Shae for five whole years and I don’t think she ever knew me the way Waverly does. We both eat the cake and Waverly plops frosting on my nose and then takes a picture of me. After the cake the waiter drops off the check. I snatch it before Waverly can.

“Hey,” she protests and holds her hand out for it. I glance at the amount and it is about one hundred and fifty dollars. My jaw drops and guilt is radiating off of me in waves. 

“Baby, you aren’t paying for all of this. I’m helping with the bill.” She shakes her head no and starts to list off all of the reasons as to why I can’t pay for the bill. Ignoring her, I take out my wallet and pay for at least half of the bill. 

Waverly pays the other half and the tip. We both get up and give the valet our ticket. Waverly pulls on my tie so I’m closer to her face. She kisses me hard and full of passion, teeth clanking. I hear the car pull up and she pulls away. I open my eyes while a dopey grin spreads across my face. 

“Lets get home, officer.” She winks and gets in the car. She only had one glass of wine and I had three so she is driving. I follow her and get in the car. Once in the car the air is filled with tension. Can nearly cut it with a knife.

Waverly is driving over the speed limit. She seems to be rushing home. The cop in me wants me to tell her to slow down, I decide against it.

We get home in a half hour which we should not have. Waverly and I basically run out of the jeep to get into the warmth of the house. Once inside, butterflies fill my stomach and I become a little nauseous.

Being intimate with someone is nerve wracking especially for me. I know she’s ready, I know she is and I am too. All the nights we got so close but was either interrupted or I came up with an excuse. Now, I don’t have one and Waverly is gorgeous. I know this will be an amazing experience and only bring us closer but I can’t help but be nervous. 

“Nick?” I look up and Waverly has worry written all over her face. She gets closer to me and cups my cheek with her hand. Without really realizing it I lean into her touch, my eyes slipping closed for a second. 

“What’s wrong Nick, talk to me.” I open my eyes and drop my hands to Waverly’s waist. I pull her hips flush against mine. 

“Nothing is wrong, Waves. I think I finally can take my time with you. No interruptions.” A wide smile spreads across her face. Her arms drape around my head. She kisses me softly, her lips moving rhythmically with mine.

Waverly tastes like strawberries and whip cream from the cake we ate. I slowly start to back her up against the wall. Her back hits the wall and she deepens the kiss. Her tongue brushing against mine. Fire is coursing through my veins with every kiss and every touch. Waverly pulls away and lightly pushes me back. 

“We should move this upstairs,” Waverly grabs my tie loosely, it falls from her fingers as she walks passed me to the stairs. My eyes are locked on her and jaw is dropped. Waverly Earp will certainly be the death of me.

I follow her up the stairs as fast as my bum leg will allow me to. Once at the top Waverly’s heels are at the top of the stairs. Right after that on the floor is her dress. Hanging off of the doorknob is her bra. I swallow hard and open the door slowly. Waverly is trying to look sexy on the bed and it looks funny because she is still trying. Moving around on top of the bed. I giggle and Waverly looks up. Her cheeks reddening. 

“Baby, you’re fine.” I pull at the knot of tie as I speak and walk closer to her. I take the tie of and start to unbutton my shirt. Waverly goes to the edge of the bed. The moon light is hitting her features perfectly. I stop unbuttoning and sigh, a smile gracing my lips. My hands land on her bare waist. All Waverly has on is her underwear. She starts to unbutton my shirt.

Once it is unbuttoned she starts to kiss my chest and neck. My heart rate starts to increase, knees becoming weak. Her hands are messing with my belt and zipper. She starts to kiss my lips, slow and sultry. I pull her close to me and she squeaks from the speed. I shrug my shirt off, her breasts are pressed against my bare chest. 

I slowly start to get Waverly to lay down on her back. I kick my shoes off and press some of my weight on top of Waverly as we lay there kissing. 

Her hands are still playing with my pants, trying to push them down. My forearms are right next to her head, keeping myself up. 

I move down so I can kiss her pulse point, moving slowly down. Kissing every inch of open skin I can reach. Once I get to her breasts I suck her left nipple into my mouth. Waverly moans out quietly, her back arching. I kiss across the valley of her breasts and take the hard nipple into my mouth. Her hands fall to the back of my head, pushing me closer to her body. With my free hand I rub and pinch her left nipple eliciting another moan out of her. Slowly, I kiss my way down her body and hook my fingers around her black lace panties. 

“Waves, is this okay?” I don’t want to do anything that will make her uncomfortable. She nods and presses my head harder. Taking them off in one swipe I stare down at her glistening sex. 

My mouth starts to water, I kiss across her pelvis to her left thigh. Kissing a path down to her inner thigh, getting closer and closer. Her legs land on my shoulders and pull me closer. Taking turns between thighs that I’m kissing I slowly get closer to her core.

I run my hands up the outside of her thighs, my right hand sprawls out on top of her hips to keep them down. The butterflies in my stomach are only growing more and more anxious. The smell of her arousal is strong and it sends more fire through my veins. 

Finally, with one broad stroke of my tongue, I lick up her sex and Waverly shivers and moans out. I humm with delight against her at the salty sweet taste that is just so Waverly. A couple more strong licks and then I suck her clit into my mouth and she groans, her hips starting to rolls against my face. Between flicking with my tongue and making random patterns Waverly moans are becoming louder and more frequent. I reel it in and slow down, she huffs out in frustration. It brings a small grin to my face. I switch hands that are holding her down. Waverly is soaking wet, I slide one finger in slowly. Her breath hitches above me. Her back arching again along with her hips rolling. Curling my finger upwards. Waverly pushes hard on my head her hips go bucking up looking for some kind of friction.

I bring my mouth back down and start to suck on her clit once again while pumping in and out of her. It doesn’t take much of this until her walls flutter against my finger and juices leak down onto my wrist and chin. She lets out breathy moans as I hold down her hips from bucking up to much. She screams my name out in ecstasy. I slowly stop my pumping as she comes down from her orgasm. She lays there out of breath when I look up at her. Chest heaving, the moonlight is still hitting her just perfectly. I slid my finger out and she jumps a little.

I kiss up her thighs, stomach and chest until I reach her lips. Waverly’s hands play with the hair on the back of my head as she kisses me hard and passionately. The kiss full of tongue and teeth. I pull away and Waverly cups my cheek. 

“Nick, I, I want you.” My cheeks heat up and I nod. I lean down to kiss her quick, after I stand up and put on the neutral skin toned straps and the dick inside that also matches my skin tone.

Once all of it is on correctly and things are hitting the right places, I turn to Waverly with a semi embarrassed look on my face. Waverly gets off of the bed and walks over to me. She pulls on my cock and I groan, eyes slipping shut. Her hands go to my shoulders and she pulls me back to the bed. She turns and makes me lay down on the bed.

She kneels besides my hips, my eyes widen as she lowers herself onto my dick. Her hands are on my thighs as she lowers, once the head of my dick starts to disappear, she stops and her head is thrown back. Her chest is heaving. I place my hands on her hips, she looks back at me and continues to lower herself. Inch by inch, slowly she is moving down my dick. Before I know it she is to the hilt and looking me right in the eyes. I leave my hands on her hips and give her time to adjust. Her hips start to roll and my hips buck into her, she moans out and leans forward a litte. Hands on my stomach to keep herself up. Waverly starts to roll her hips again and my eyes shut. 

The pace picks up and I groan again, this time letting my hips buck up into her creating a rhythm that matches her hips. Waverly moans out her arms start to shake. I sit up slightly and wrap my arms around her and flip so Waverly is on her back. Pain rips through my leg but I ignore it and focus on Waverly. I start a slow pace, pumping into her and Waverly is looking right at me. She pulls me down and connects our lips, rough and full of tongue.

My pace speeds up and Waverly moans into my mouth with every thrust of my hips. I pull away and watch Waverly come undone beneath me. Eyes screwed shut with pleasure, mouth slightly open breathing out ragged breaths. With the time ticking by I’m slowly losing my energy, with the little bit that I have left I speed up and thrust into her at a fast pace. I snake my hand in between us and rub tight circles over her clit. She lets out another breathy moan and my thrusts are getting harder to do with her walls tightening around me. 

“Fuck,” Her mouth falls open and a silent moan escapes and she fists the sheets. Watching her come undone makes me go over the edge. My head falls to her neck and I groan as I slowly start to come down. 

Waverly’s chest is heaving against mine. I lay on top of her for a minute until I feel like I can move. I go on my forearms and look down at Waverly. I kiss her softly, Waverly hums into the kiss. I pull away and slowly pull out of Waverly. 

Once I’m out I take off the strap on and pull my boxers back on. I crawl into bed next to her and hold her close. Her back is against my front. 

“Why, did we wait so long to do that?” I giggle and kiss her shoulder. Waverly presses hard into my hips and I close my eyes. I grab the blanket and throw it over us. I settle behind her and she is holding my hand to her chest. 

“I was scared, that was a big reason.” Waverly turns in my arms to watch me as I speak.

“I haven’t been intimate with someone like this since Shae. I was worried that I wouldn’t be enough for you.” Waverly kisses me softly. Her hand cupping my cheek. 

“You are more than enough for me and the best I ever had. No one else I’ve slept with actually got me to the big o. Afterwards I would always have to pleasure myself to get any kind of release.” She shrugs and my brow furrows. That’s fucked up and not that fair to her. She strokes my cheek with her thumb and I lean into her touch. 

“Nick, you don’t have to answer but why don’t you get bottom surgery?” I stiffen a little. That always has been an inward struggle for me. 

“There are many reasons, I could get meta. That one is the one where I would have the most feeling but my dick would be like three inches long and that’s not realistic for me. I would also be able to pee standing up but again, I couldn’t live with three inches. Then the other option is phallo. That one they take skin from your body and make a dick, most people pick their forearm. That area makes it so there is more feeling but, the scar is nasty. The problem with that is that I wouldn’t be able to actually get hard, but I would be able to orgasm over time. It just wouldn’t feel realistic if I couldn’t get hard ya know?” Waverly nods against my chest. Then she asks a question. 

“With meta, do you get hard?” I nod and kiss the top of her head. 

“What’s the point of getting hard if you can’t even penetrate someone?” Waverly sits up and looks at me, cups my cheek and kisses me softly. She pulls away and lays back down on my chest. 

“Waves, do you want kids? Like give birth and all that?” Waverly doesn’t answer for awhile. After a minute she answers,

“Yes, I’ve always wanted a big family. Three kids and a dog. I also thought I would be married by now with at least two. I have one though and that’s good enough for me for now.” I grin, of course she absolutely thinks Danny’s hers. I’m waiting for the day Shae’s parents ask to see Danny. I know they will, Shae never talked to her mother and father but when we got divorced he mentioned Danny to them. Now it’s a waiting game. 

“Now when do you see yourself getting married?” She shrugs looking up at me. 

“I don’t know. Do you ever see yourself getting married again?” I nod immediately. I plan on marrying Waverly. I knew that immediately after coming out of my coma. One day this woman is going to be my wife. 

“How long down the road?” Now that, I don’t know. I would like be remarried by the time I’m thirty. 

“I would say about two years. When I’m thirty.” Waverly nods and kisses right under my jaw. 

“I could see that.” She hugs me tight then yawns. Her arms loosen and I know she’s ready to fall asleep. I turn off the end table lamp and scoot down the bed. I kiss her forehead. 

“I love you,” I shut my eyes. Waverly mumbles an ‘I love you too’ before we both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! I hope you guys enjoyed. Any suggestions please leave them in the comments :)


	11. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day down In Purgatory. Nicolas and Waverly spend a romantic night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, what you see is true. I have an ending for this fic. I wrote two other fic in thee past and I didn't have an end in mind so they kinda fizzled out. Now I have one! The outline is done so all I have to do is write. You guys are gonna love what I have in store. If you still have any suggestions please leave them in the comments. I love hearing your ideas.
> 
> -A.H.

Valentine's day is approaching fast. It is next week to be exact. The school has some weird thing where the kids bring in cards? Like the kids have to write out cards to all of the kids and hand them out. I know that it’s not mandatory but Danny can’t be the only kids not bringing in cards. That’s just not fair to him. He already has a hard time fitting in so I want him to be normal. 

Today we are gonna go to some store and get the cards and then he is gonna fill them out so he can be ready for next week. I guess Waverly did it as a kid too. I clearly didn’t. My physical therapy is over and I move without any pain. Now I need to actually go to the gym when I have the time because I need to get in better shape. 

“Dad, can I get candy for the cards?” I sigh. Currently we are in the cruiser, I just picked him up from school. We are heading to some store in town. 

“Are other kids putting candy with the cards?” I look in the rearview mirror and he’s nodding. My eyes go back to the road and I nod. He says thank you four times and giggles. 

We get to the store and he picks out two different types of cards. Ones with superheroes on them and ones with princesses on them. Then he picks out of lollipops to tape to the cards. While at the store I pick up things that Waverly asked me to get for the house. Toilet paper, paper towels, pads and tampons, she wants a new water bottle to take to work. Then I get some food for dinner tonight. Salad, steak, green beans and potatoes. 

We check out and head to the cruiser. We head home and Danny tells me about how he doesn’t like subtraction as much as he likes addition. I agree with that. We finally get home and we both take bags into the car. Waverly has me keep reusable bags in my car so we don’t use plastic ones. She really wants us to be more green and healthy. Whenever she cooks we get vegan recipes from the cookbook. We haven’t had meat to eat in three weeks. I’m hoping that she will be okay with steak. 

Once inside and things are put away, Danny does his homework and I change into jeans and a t-shirt. Making sure my utility belt is locked up into the gun safe. 

“Nick?” I run downstairs and Waverly is home from work early. I pick her up and spin. Waverly holds on tight and squeaks. I place her down and kiss her quick. She looks up at me and my heart melts. She’s so beautiful. Her hair is in a french braid that goes around so it’s over her shoulder. Her shorty’s uniform shirt with high waisted jeans. I kiss her cheek and leave my hands on her waist. 

“How was work?” Waverly looks a little uncomfortable. Her hand goes to her stomach. 

“I started my period, that’s why I’m home early and sent you the list.” I make an oh face and kiss her forehead. She smiles weakly and heads upstairs. I start on dinner and help Danny with his homework. 

Double digit subtraction. That explains the complaining. The way I decide to help him is taking out thirty legos and putting the larger amount in the problem in front of him. The first problem is fifteen minus seven. I place the fifteen and Danny takes away the seven. He’s left with eight and he writes it down. 

Waverly comes down the stairs in comfy clothes and sits with Danny to finish up his homework. 

“Is having steak okay? I also bought salad and vegetables just in case.” I turn and look at Waverly. Her face is scrunched together in pain. I don’t miss cramps, at all.

“Steak is fine. I’m not completely vegan yet.” Her face still looks in pain. I walk over and kiss her on the forehead. 

“Baby, what do you want for dinner?’ I ask her, I want her to eat some good food that she wants to eat. Waverly smiles devilishly.

“Pizza sounds amazing right now and chocolate ice cream for dessert.” She has this twinkle in her eyes. I can’t say no. Danny is now looking at me with those eyes. I can’t say no to either of them. 

“Fine. I’ll put the food away and call it in.” I walk over to the counter and put away all of the meat and food. I call the pizza in and they tell me it’s a fifteen minute wait. We got home late today versus all of the other days. By the time I leave get the pizza then the ice cream it’s five thirty. We eat dinner and laugh. Waverly and I converse about our days.

At work today I worked and reviewed more murder cases, everyone who has been dying seems to be people no one knows. That one factor is making Nedley and I believe that these are people who work and live at the trailer park. Soon we are setting up surveillance around the trailer park. Nedley and I haven’t hashed out the details yet but soon ish we are. We want to bust the whole thing by the end of this year.

We finish up dinner and Danny goes upstairs to take his shower. During that time Waverly and I clean up the kitchen and dining room. 

“So, I called Jeremy today an I guess he finally called Robin. They are having their first date on Valentine's day. That leaves us without a babysitter.” She makes a pouty face and I just shrug. 

“So? We can get Danny to fall asleep early and we will drink wine and watch a crappy romantic movie while he sleeps.” She walks over to me and drapes her arms around my neck. Waverly is looking up at me through her eyelashes. I lean down and kiss her slowly. We take steps back and Waverly bumps into the back of the counter. She pulls away and winces, her hands got to her stomach. 

“Want me to get you anything? Advil, a heating pad?” Waverly shakes her head no and walks into the living room. I finish up cleaning the counter then I also go into the living room with Waverly. About ten minutes after sitting down, I go and check on Danny in the shower. As I make my way to the top he walks out in his pajamas. He turns to me and holds his hands up for me to pick him up. 

“Is mama feeling okay?” He’s so perceptive. I nod and kiss the side of his head. 

“Mama is okay. Don’t worry about her.” He nods and hangs on to me. Usually he gets out of my arms and walks on his own. I carry Danny down the stairs and into the living room. We sit on the couch and he cuddles into me. Waverly is holding a pillow to her stomach. She still looks in pain. Danny looks at her and then me. 

“You lied, mama doesn’t seem okay!” Danny pushes off of my lap and stands up. I sigh and tell him the truth. 

“So, women have children right buddy? Like Aunt’ Nonna?” Danny nods so I continue. “Well when a women doesn’t have a baby their body gets mad at them and reacts. This is one of the reactions. Her stomach hurts, sometimes her head and other things happen.” Danny nods slowly. Confusion written all over his face. 

“So how come mama just doesn’t have a baby?” That threw me off. I stutter and Waverly answers for me. 

“I want to be married before I have a baby.” Danny gets on the couch between us. That wasn’t a good answer. 

“Why don’t you and dad get married then?” This is spiraling out of control. More questions are gonna be asked soon.

“Because dad and I aren’t ready to get married yet.” I sigh, he’s gonna ask why.

“Why?” and there it is. Waverly doesn’t have an answer. She looks at me eyes pleading for help. 

“Getting married is a lot of money buddy. We don’t have enough because we pay for the house. One day when we have enough money we will get married.” Danny nods and that seems to keep him quiet. 

The tv is playing Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Danny loves this show. Especially the talking cat Salem. We eat ice cream and watch the show After eating ice cream and an hour and a half of watching tv, Danny falls asleep on the couch. I bring him up stairs to his bed. I make my way downstairs and Waverly is turning everything off. 

“I’m just so tired, can we cuddle in bed till I fall asleep?” She walks over and hugs me when she finishes speaking. I nod and kiss the top of her head. We head up the stairs after making sure the house is locked up. We cuddle in bed while The Office plays in the background. It doesn’t take long for Waverly to fall asleep. 

After that whole talk with Danny about marriage I’ve been thinking about it more. I can’t imagine a future with anyone but Waverly. With Shae things always seemed rocky, like it was always fight after fight. We only had one good year and that was the year we decided to have a baby. With Waverly we obviously have little fights about cleaning and occasionally cooking but nothing huge. With Shae it would always be fights about intimacy and spending time together. She was never home and when she was home it was either sex or sleeping, we never talked and spent time together.

With Waverly, we make time for each other and care for each other. It’s nothing I have ever experienced before. I love her so much, more than I ever thought I would be able to in such a short time. I drift to sleep with thoughts of marrying Waverly on my mind. 

It IS Valentine’s day. Waverly and I have a wonderful night in planned. We both have work until two thirty. It was very nice of Nedley to let me leave a little early. I am currently on my way home. First I stop at the flower shop and pick up a dozen red and white roses, then to the only liquor store in Purgatory to pick up Waverly’s favorite wine. After that I head to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for tonight's dinner. I’ve been looking at the recipe book and I was looking at a lentil chilli. It’s vegan and I think Waverly and Danny will love it. Waverly and I agreed to no gifts but I have an odd feeling that Waverly got me something anyways. So I got her something anyways. Just a silver bracelet.

Once I’m home I set up the roses on the dining room table, place the ingredients in the fridge along with the wine. The front door opens and Waverly and Danny come in the house. 

“Dad, I got so many little cards!” Danny walks over to me and hands me all of the little cards. They’re just signed by the students, some have candy others don’t. Waverly and I agreed to just give him some chocolate for the day. It’s from his Christmas candy though. 

“Buddy, that’s so cool. Did you have fun giving them out?” He nods fast and takes the cards back. Danny runs upstairs and disappears into what I can only assume is his room. 

Arms snake around me and I lean back into the touch. 

“How was work?” Waverly asks then kisses the back of my neck. I sigh and turn in her arms. She drapes her arms over my shoulders and looks up at me through her eyelashes. 

“My day was good. I was really antsy though because I couldn’t wait to see you.” I grin and lean down to kiss her softly. I pull back and ask her the same, “How was your day at work?”

“It was alright. Customers look extra lonely this time of year and it kinda makes me feel bad. Aside from that it was fine. Now I’m here with you my ruggedly handsome boyfriend who is so sweet and bought me roses.” She pulls me down so our faces are closer and she connects our lips in a sweet chaste kiss. 

We both pull away and head upstairs. We both need to change out of our uniforms. Danny is playing with his drum set and surprisingly it’s not that loud. I place my utility belt away and pull on khakis along with a black v neck sweater. Waverly is wearing jeans with a black shirt tucked in and a white cardigan. I pull her to me and kiss her quick. 

“For dinner, I am making a lentil chilli from your recipe book.” She smiles wide, eyes crinkling in the corners. Waverly kisses me quick and then looks up at me. 

“You’re my best baby.” She kisses me again and walks out of the room. Danny’s drums sound louder so she must be in his room with the door open. I follow her in the room and she is watching him play. I grab his little guitar and sit on his bed. He looks at me with confusion on his face. 

“You can play?” I laugh and nod. I just don’t own one so he’s never seen me play. I tune the guitar quick and start to play a song. What a wonderful world by Louis Armstrong. 

“So, Danny in your head say one two and on two take the drum stick and hit this drum.” Danny nods and I start to play again. He is only a little off so I fix it. 

“I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you,” I look up and smile wide at Waverly while she sings. She sounds like an angel. Danny and I continue to play together while Waverly sings. Once we finish Danny stops and looks thrilled. He jumps up and hugs Waverly and I. 

“We, we, we need to do that more often. What other songs can we do?” He has excitement written all over his face. I tell him that we will play a different song tomorrow and for him to practice his timing on the one two. I have no clue how to play the drums so I can’t really teach him. We all go downstairs and play a board game before I start dinner. Danny picked sorry for the board game. 

Winter in Purgatory is brutal and a lot of the time it lasts till about May. I’ve been thinking about having Danny join an inside sport so he can get exercise. Not to be a cliche but I was thinking hockey. He already knows how to skate. Waverly taught him when we first got down her. It was the first time we all bonded together. We finish the game and Waverly takes the win. The two of them start cleaning up the game while I prepare dinner. 

It took way longer than I would have liked to make the chilli. It took two hours for it to cook fully. 

“Danny, Waves, dinner is ready.” I set the bowls on the dining room table the both of them walk in and sit down. Before Waverly does she kisses my cheek and thanks me. We all sit and eat in comfortable silence. 

“Hey Danny, what do you think of joining hockey?” his eyes light up from across the table. I look over at Waverly and she has worry all over her face. He’s five it can’t be that dangerous yet. 

“I would love to play hockey. When do I start?” I laugh and explain that I still have to sign him up and that he will be joining mid season. We also have to go and buy his equipment. Danny looks thrilled at the idea of playing hockey and that makes me thrilled. I never thought he would actually want to play. 

We finish up dinner and Danny helps clean the dishes with Waverly. After that we all get into our nightly routine. Danny showers, comes downstairs and we watch a movie or just tv until he has to go to bed. We play some new Disney movie that Danny missed a few nights ago so we are watching it now. It’s about zombies and humans going to school together? I don’t know, I haven’t really been paying attention. 

There are four knocks on the door, that means Jeremy. I get up and open the door. 

“Oh my god, my date with Robin was absolutely amazing.” I chuckle while Jeremy walks in the house and takes his coat off. Waverly walks out of the living room and Jeremy thanks her A LOT. Then he continues to ramble about how they went out to dinner in Purgatory. They had a great time, had a few drinks and then kissed before they left. Jeremy has this light in his eyes that none of us has ever really seen. He is so happy about his date and then he went on to tell us that Robin asked him out on a second date. Jeremy is just talking at this point. Waverly and I haven’t been able to get a word in the whole time. 

Danny walks out of the living room yawning. I pick him up and kiss all over his face. He’s so tired he doesn’t even giggle. I take him upstairs and get him to brush his teeth before he goes to sleep. He lays down and his eyes shut. I kiss his head and pull the blanket up to his chest. I walk out and shut the door. 

When I get back downstairs Jeremy is gone. Leaving just Waverly and I. 

“I told him that he needed to go because it was Danny’s bedtime. He bought it and left.” I grin at her as I walk over. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. 

“Do you want your gift?” I knew it! See, I knew it. 

“Sure baby, as long as I can give you yours.” Waverly looks up at me with happiness and confusion written all over her face. She kisses me very quickly then runs upstairs.

My gift is in the kitchen so I could get to it easier. I grab the gift from under the sink. I also take out a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

“You got the good shit.” I laugh and pour each of us a glass of wine. Waverly has a medium sized box in her hands. I slide my gift over to her and she slides mine over to me. 

“Waves, you go first.” She opens the gift and her jaw drops. She takes the bracelet out of the box and tears well in her eyes. 

“Stop getting me expensive beautiful gifts. I can never top them.” She finally looks up at me and she leaps at me. She knocks the wind out of me and then kisses me hard. Really hard, her right hand grabbing at the hair on the back of my head. I pull away hesitantly to open up the gift she got me.

“Fudge-nuggets, the gift I got you looks stupid compared to what you got me.” I kiss the top of her head and open the gift while Waverly is practically glued to me. It’s a wallet. I wasn’t expecting that, but I love it. I needed a new one. Waverly’s face is snuggled against my chest.

“Your wallet is gross. You needed a new one so that’s what I got you.” Her voice is muffled from my shirt. I open up the wallet and there are three pictures in it. One of the three of us from this past Christmas. The second one is of Danny from his school pictures. The last one is of Waverly in her shorty’s uniform. I pick her up and spin. Waverly holds on to me for dear life. 

“I love it, it’s perfect Waverly.” I kiss the top of her head and set her down. Waverly cups my cheeks and kisses me softly. Waverly pulls away and I smile at her as she grabs her glass of wine and heads to the living room. 

“Our kid needs to work on his taste in movies.” I laugh heartily. 

“Yea, yea he does.” I reply.

We end up watching two romantic movies while cuddling on the couch. The first we watched was 50 First Dates. I picked that one because I genuinely find it funny. Waverly picks an actual sappy movie. She picks fucking Titanic, the only movie that actually makes me cry. She doesn’t know that though, no one does. I watched it twice and both times I sobbed like a baby. We are nearing the end scene, currently the band is deciding to stay on the boat. I’m starting to tear up, those brave men. I can see Waverly looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

“Are, are you crying?” I shake my head no then yes. Waverly chuckles and holds my head to her chest. 

“Why?” I sniffle and hug her torso. 

“Because they are so brave and kind. Then Rose lets Jack die which is heartbreaking. And, and, the frozen baby in the water gets me.” Tears are all over her shirt now. Waverly is still chuckling as the movie continues. The famous ‘I’ll never let go’ scene plays. Waverly is rubbing my back. 

The movie finishes and I sit up. Waverly rubs the tears from my eyes and kisses my lips softly. 

“My big strong man has a soft spot for Titanic. That’s so adorable.” I kiss her again then sit on the couch correctly. 

“For the love of everything I hold dear, don’t tell Wynonna.” I look over at her and she nods. I stand up and almost sit my ass right back down on the couch.

I think about the events of today and it gives me an idea. I take my phone out of my pocket and play La Vie En Rose, with Louis Armstrong singing it. After placing my phone down I hold my hand out for Waverly to take. 

The trumpets start to play and she stands up. My right hand goes on her waist and the other is holding her hand out. Her hand goes to my shoulder, the other clasped with my left hand. We start to ballroom dance around our little living room. Giggling together at the situation. We ballroom dance like that until the words to the song start. Then both my hands fall to her waist, her arms drape around my neck. I hold her close to me and we sway to the music. The giggling dies down, our foreheads are pressed together swaying and listening to the music. 

When the trumpet starts up again I pull away and spin Waverly then dip her she’s laughing and looking up at me as the song ends. Once it ends I stand her back up and Waverly is very close to me. Hand on my chest. I lean down and capture her lips with mine. The kiss deepens and I pick Waverly up. Her legs wrap around my waist. We head up the stairs not even really breaking the kiss. Once in the bedroom we shut and lock the door. 

We spend the better part of the night making love and whispering I love you’s to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really love the end with the dancing. I know, repetitive but please leave any suggestions down in the comments! :)


	12. Spying on The Revenants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Haught, Handon, and Cooper all start on surveillance for the revenants. Just starting to figure it out.

All this week, Nedley and I are setting up the surveillance schedule for the next couple of weeks. If we don’t catch these guys soon the deaths are just going to keep increasing. There is one major thing we both agreed on, keep Calgary out of the loop until we need them. They have been seriously investigating this gang and drug issue for years and didn’t get very far. 

Based off of what we have the lead that the kid gave us from the break in at Shorty’s I think the trailer park and the woods are the best places to start. He told us that the trailer park was owned by the boss but he didn’t know his name or have a description. He was so low on the food chain they barley trusted him with drugs. 

The first thing on today’s agenda is a meeting with one of the forest rangers. Robin happens to be one. The meeting is starting at eight, as soon as I get in. 

This morning was incredibly hectic, Danny wouldn’t get up, Waverly and I woke up late. Let’s just say today is at a rocky start.

I walk into the station and drop my coat and hat off at my desk. I pull out the list of questions Nedley had me write down then I go to his office. Before entering I knock and with his gruff tone Nedley tells me to come in. As I walk in, Robin and Nedley are making some small talk. I’ve never actually gotten the opportunity to talk to Robin. Waverly says he’s a great guy and we would get along swimmingly. Jeremy thinks he’s the shit so he must be a good guy. 

“Haught, have a seat.” I sit down next to Robin and then Nedley holds his hand out for the questions. 

“For the past couple of months there have been a lot of murders going on in Purgatory, are you familiar with them?” Robin nods and it looks like he has his business, serious face on. 

“There is a gang in Purgatory called the revenants, they sell drugs here and in Calgary. They are the ones causing all of these deaths. Based on a witness account we were told that they have a storehouse and a guy out there cooking meth. From what the kid said they mainly focus on distributing meth and coke.” Robin is looking at Nedley intently, listening to every word. “What we want to know is if there are any abandoned houses in the woods?” Robin nods.

“There are tons of houses in the woods. All of them seem to be empty. No one has ever seen anyone going in or out of any houses besides the homeless to try and stay out of the cold.” I look at Nedley and he looks back at me. Those people are probably not homeless. 

“Do you have a map of where all the houses are?” Robin nods and takes out his phone. 

“I’ll email it over to you as soon as I can. There are about ten or so houses all scattered in the woods. We have men who can take you to the location of each house.” Mid way through speaking he looks up from his phone. I’m guessing he messaged someone from work to let them know about the maps and the men we will need to take us through. 

“How soon can your men take us through to the houses?” His phone goes off and he looks down at it then back up at us. 

“We can go own right now, you and a couple of your officers. There we can look at the hard copy of the map.” We all nod and stand up. 

“We need to talk to a couple of our officers first. Can we meet you down at your office in an hour?” Robin nods and shakes our hands before leaving the office. The door shuts and I look at Nedley. 

“This time we need to give them a choice. They have an idea of what they are getting themselves into this time so we’ll ask if they want to. We don’t need a repeat of Green.” when Nedley finishes speaking my eyes drift down at the mention of Green. I only trust two other officers here. Handson and Cooper. That’s it. The other guys are good guys but bad cops. A perfect example of this is Lonnie. He is a complete idiot and terrible cop but he’s a great guy. 

“Go bring me Handson and Cooper.” I nod at him and leave his office. 

I walk over to their desks and tell them the Sheriff would like to speak to them. We all walk back to his office and shut the door behind us. Nedley gives them the same rundown we gave Robin. Handson, as always, is the first to speak up.

“I’m all in. Those guys took out Green and have been wreaking havoc all over Purgatory. It’s our job to keep our citizens safe. I’m all in. Whatever you need, I’ll be there.” Nedley gives him a gruff smile and a nod. Handson nods once back at him.

Cooper has this hard look in his eyes. It seems an internal battle is going on in his head and I get it. Copper has a family. A wife and two kids. This job is already dangerous enough forget about getting involved with this problem. I understand, when push comes to shove our job is protecting Purgatory. That’s why I’m in. 

“I want to speak with my wife first. I know how it sounds but I would like to hear her opinions on the situation. We have kids, you all know that. They can’t grow up without a father like I did. I think my kids deserve better.” He looks at all of us after speaking. I clasp him on the shoulder. 

“Talk to her and let us know as soon as you can. We understand, I have son and when Nedley was a Deputy he had Chrissy. Hell, he still has Chrissy. We understand.” I smile at him. Cooper smiles back weakly and nods. I squeeze his shoulder and then drop my arm. 

“Until further notice, this stays with us. No one can know what we are up to today. Only Sam and Waverly can know about this due to the conversations that need to be had. Cooper you’re dismissed.” Cooper nods and walks out of the office. Nedley tells Handson we are going to the park rangers office in about a half hour. He nods and leaves the sheriff's office. I follow suit and sit at my desk. For the remaining time, I look over the murder cases. There must be something that they left behind. They’re good but no one is that good. 

“Haught, Handson let’s go.” I lock up the paperwork then pull my coat and hat on. Each of us take our own cruiser and head to the park rangers office. 

The drive out there doesn’t take long. They are right on the edge of the woods so they are close. We walk inside and Robin has a map spread out on a wall. There are ten x’s on the map. 

“Hello again Sheriff Nedley, Officer Haught, and?” Handson shakes his hand. 

“Steven Handson but everyone just calls me Handson.” Robin nods. 

“Great to meet you. Now, there are ten houses located in the woods that are totally abandoned. There are two other houses but people live in them. I smile a little, my house is further in the woods and probably marked as one of those two. 

“This house is very close to the trailer park but no one has ever seen anyone go in or out. However, this one, the most far away there have been many sightings. We seen a handful of people go in and out once a week here. There is light traffic at this one directly in between both locations.” I write down everything he says in my notepad. 

“The one that is farthest away is very close to a road. The middle one is a hike up to it. Unfortunately we don't have anyone besides me here right now. Tomorrow we can show you the path to the middle site and the one close to the road. The map has been emailed to the Sheriffs email.” Robin is finally done speaking.

Nedley thanks him and gets a time from him to meet tomorrow. We are meeting at 9 am tomorrow morning. Handson and Nedley leave. 

“So how long have you and Waverly been going out?” I turn and look at Robin. He is sitting on the couch that they keep in the main room. 

“Waverly and I have been dating for about six and a half months. We were friends for two years before we dated though.” Robin nods and looks around the room. 

“How are you and Jeremy doing? It’s been about a month right?” Robin nods and his whole face lights up like whenever Wynonna sees cake. I bet he already loves him. Jeremy is just so sweet but incredibly awkward. I think Robin finds it adorable. 

“Jeremy and I are doing great. He’s really nice but sometimes he says random things when he’s nervous. So all of the time.”He laughs after saying it and I get it. Robin rambles on about how they are going out on a date in a week. Going to some club in city. That doesn’t really sound like Jeremy’s thing but hey, I bet he would do anything for Robin. 

“Jeremy talks about Danny a lot. It actually seems like everyone is either talking about Danny or Alice. Jeremy misses Danny by the way. He hasn’t really seen him in a long time. He also can’t wait for Alice to arrive.” Now he starts to ramble on about how Jeremy would love to be a male nanny. After twenty minutes of this rambling my walkie cracks. It’s dispatch asking why I’m not back yet. I let them know I’m alright. 

“I’m sorry but I really got to go. It was nice talking with you. Hopefully all of us can hang out sometime.” Robin agrees and waves at me as I leave his office. 

I head back down to the station and go straight to my desk. I keep checking out the cases. Something has to be sticking out and I’m missing it. I just know it. 

After spending hours staring at the cases I notice a slip up. One of the more recent bodies was found right in front of the grocery store. The guy on the night shift didn’t notice anything and the camera was just out of view of where the body was found. We checked all of the cameras in the store but not the street cameras. I get up and show this to Nedley. He tells me to go and get the camera footage from one of the guys in the back.

I get the guy and he pulls up the footage. The coroner's report said that the time of death was about eleven thirty at night. The footage is pulled up and at the right time.

The footage shows a van park right next to the spot and a man with long hair is dropping the body off at the spot. He places the little bag of coke on the victim. I watch the video several times. I write down the license plate number then guy shows me where the van goes. It shows him going towards the trailer park but our cameras don’t go that far out. 

I report back to Nedley. I cross reference the license plate numbers with ones from a few months back and it matches to one of them. The owner however reported it missing in October. That was a dead end. 

“Kid, you’ve worked hard today. Go home and get some rest it’s nearly six.” My eyes widen and I check my phone. I have five missed calls from Waverly. I wasn’t supposed to get Danny but she is gonna be incredibly worried. I was supposed to get out at four. I lock everything up and run out of the office with my coat in my hand and dialing Waverly.

“Nick?! Where are you?! Are you okay?!” Worry and panic is evident in her voice. I’m surprised she didn’t call Nedley to make sure I was okay. 

“Baby, I’m fine. I just lost track of time is all. I’m really sorry for worrying you. Did you make dinner? I can pick up pizza?” Waverly sighs, 

“No we didn’t eat dinner. Danny wanted to wait for you.” I nod to myself and get in my cruiser. 

“I am picking up the pizza right now. I’ll be home in twenty minutes. I love you.” Waverly says I love you too then I hang up and head down to the pizzeria. I pick up a cheese pizza and some french fries. I head home a little faster than I should have. I walk in and Danny hugs me. 

“Where have you been? I missed you.” My heart breaks a little. I place the pizza and fries on the ground and squat down.

“I lost track of time at work, I’m really sorry.” I kiss his forehead. He shrugs and gabs the fries and walks into the living room. I stand up and Waverly throws herself at me. 

“I was worried you can’t do that again. I didn’t know what to do. I was so close to calling Nedley or even sending Wynonna over.” I chuckle and kiss the side of her head. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try my best to keep better track of time.” Waverly pulls away and grabs the pizza. I run upstairs and change out of my uniform and put on pajamas. I head downstairs and eat dinner with my family. 

Danny tells me about how he drew a lot today and that his report card should be coming in soon. Waverly had a hectic day at work. Wynonna was at a doctors appointment so she had to do the books from the previous night and handle the bar. 

I feel bad for not being home sooner. After dinner we sit in the living room and play board games. I don’t like sitting around watching tv all of the time. I don’t find it healthy for Danny. 

We play games as a family until he has to go to sleep. Waverly and I put him to bed then go back downstairs to play cards. We talk about everything that is going on at work. She is very hesitant but does want me to do my job and do it right. I just have to be careful which is fair. We finish up a couple more rounds then go to bed. 

Right now we all are in Nedley’s office before we leave. 

“The plan for surveillance is to have two on at night and one patrolling around the house near the road. Handson is obviously on the night shift from now on and you two,” he points at Cooper and I, “can figure out who the other is. One will be at the trailer park and the other the house near the street.” All of us nod and then we head out. Cooper rides with me so we can figure out the night shift situation. 

“I think we should switch off every other month. This is gonna take a long time to get some kind of dirt on them so every other month?” Cooper nods and agrees. That’s all the input he puts in. 

“I can take the first month. The night shift is only 11-7 so I’ll be home and okay for Danny’s schedule.”Cooper turns to me and he looks worried. 

“Is it bad that I’m scared for all of this? This seems like something that is way bigger than us and we are taking it on.” he’s right. This is a big thing to take on for a small town. However the government isn’t doing anything about it and evidently Calgary sucks. This is our only option. 

“It’s not bad to be scared. I’m terrified. Last time I got shot three times and was in a coma. I know this is for Purgatory though and keeping it safe. This, this is a big situation but I think we can handle it and we will handle it well.” Cooper seems to relax. I park the cruiser and we head into the building. 

There are two men and they are our guides into the woods. We follow them out and head into the woods. They are explaining what plants to avoid and how we know we are keeping on track. The last part was a bad joke because snow, we can see boot tracks in the snow. It didn’t land. 

We continue to trek through the woods. After an hour we arrive at the house, it seems to be empty. Nedley gives us some orders and we all draw our weapons. I head for the door and Nedley is right next to me. Cooper and Handson are heading to the back exit. Nedley nods at me and I open the door. He aims his gun and walks into the house the rangers are staying back. I follow him in the house. It’s very dark. All of the windows have cardboard covering them. 

“I found something,” Cooper calls out. Nedley and I follow the voice. We enter what seems to be an old bedroom. There is a desk and on the desk is all the tools and materials to cook meth. Well shit, the ‘homeless’ guy that comes here must be the one who makes the product. 

“Alright, don’t touch anything. We are gonna leave and start watching the place tonight.” we nod and leave the house. The rangers have their arms crossed and are looking at us like ’what was it?’. Nedley tells them to lay off coming around here as much as they can. We need them to get comfortable thinking the rangers aren’t coming around this area as often. They agree and we keep walking back to the office. 

Once we are there we all pile into a truck. We head to the house near the road. 

The office to the middle of the woods house is about a mile and a half. If things go south there the run for me would be about ten to fifteen minutes considering the snow and my leg. From the road to the house is about half a mile. The woods just cover the location of the house. If this is one of the main storage houses then they’re taking a risk making it this close to the road. 

We get there and the walk isn’t long maybe fifteen minutes. As we approach two ‘homeless men’ are sitting around a fire in the front and two are in the back. We stop in our tracks and try not to make too much noise. The rangers walk ahead and out a different way to draw their eyes away from us. 

“Howdy, how are you fellas doing this fine morning?” The two men look uncomfortable. 

“Just fine, it’s a little chilly this morning and the fire place is filled with cardboard to keep the chill out so we made a fire out here.” one of their hands go under the blanket as the other speaks. 

“Well alright, keep warm.” A loud clunk comes from the house just as the rangers were about to leave. 

“Damn squirrels keep getting into our house. Making a mess of the place.” The rangers nod and leave the two men to the rest of their day. When they get back to us they don’t say a word. 

At the truck they speak up.

“They are lying, squirrels hibernate in the winter. I don’t know what that noise was.” Nedley nods and grumbles something I can’t quite make out. We all get in the truck and head back to the office. 

We have hard proof that someone is cooking up meth in one of the houses. The other one is suspicious. We are gonna need to actually watch both of the houses. We also might need to bring in another officer in case there is travel and we are in too dangerous of a position to move or leave. The trailer park surveillance will have to wait.

At the office we all sit in a big room with white boards hanging on the walls and papers on the desk. 

“I have a schedule set up for the night shifts and day shifts. We are taking in Officer Shaw. He is the next competent and we need someone patrolling around those areas looking for cars and trucks that don’t have drivers. They must be getting there somehow. The one big hole in watching the houses is that from 7-8 and 4-11 no one is watching the house. We might need to extend the night shift from 11-7 to 9-7. I know, that’s a long shift but as soon as it’s dark is when shipments will be made especially from the house near the road. The last thing we need to cover is parking and cars. We have one car that has no plates for us and we will use that one for near the road. They can’t see a parked cruiser with nobody in it near there storehouse.” As he talks I take notes and try to keep in mind what he’s saying.

“We are looking for consistencies. Anyone sees a man with long hair, take a picture. We have footage of a man with long hair dropping off a body. Write down any license plates you see. We need that information to cross reference. We need to catch them soon.” We all nod and then we get dismissed. 

“I am taking the rest of the day off. I am taking the other night shift this month and Cooper takes it next month. I have Danny’s first hockey practise today and I don’t want to miss it.” Nedley nods at me. 

“Kid, during all of this, spend time with your family. Something like this happened when I was a deputy and it took over my life. Don’t let that happen or you’re gonna regret it.” He pats my back before he leaves the room. I won’t let this take over. Danny and Waverly are my top priority. 

I leave the station and head home. It’s about 1 now so everyone is home on this beautiful Saturday. 

“Dad, why are you home?’ I pick him up and settle him on my hip. 

“I am gonna be home during the day way more often buddy. Nedley gave me a new shift. I’m gonna be working from nine at night to seven in the morning.” I glance over at Waverly and she looks a little upset. 

“Only for this month, May, July, September, and November. This will all be done by December.” Danny nods and asks why. I tell him I have to stop bad guys but that means I can bring him to school every morning and pick him up on the months I work at night. That seems to make him happy. He gets out of my arms and runs into the living room. 

“How am I gonna fall asleep without you here with me?” Waverly wraps me in a hug and I hold her tight. 

“This will only be till November and it will be every other month. Cooper has to deal with the same thing.” Waverly nods against my chest. 

“Nick, you have to be careful. We can’t have a repeat of the last time. We can’t. I can’t handle seeing you in a hospital bed again.” Her voice is starting to shake. I hold her close to me and rest my head on top of hers. 

“I’m gonna be extra careful this time I promise.” Waverly pulls back and kisses me softly. Danny gags and we both just roll our eyes. I need to be more careful for my family. And because Wynonna will kill me otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of drugs. Letting you guys know and I considered doing research but I feel as though that would look bad for my search history. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I wasn't sure how to write it but I enjoy how it came out. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments :)


	13. Danny's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Danny's birthday and Waverly wants him to have the best day. A little someone arrives as well.

Waverly has been going crazy with party planning. Usually for a birthday we all hang out as a family. Have some dinner and cake, that’s it. This year Waverly wants Danny to have the best birthday so she’s going overboard. Last week Waverly gave him little invitations to hand out at school for his party tomorrow. All of them are coming so that’s like six kids AND Wynonna. We are gonna have our hands full as the hosts of this party.

The theme that Danny picked was, of course pirate. All the decorations are pirate. Along with the cake and games. Waverly has a couple of games for the party. The first is a scavenger hunt. All of the kids have to go searching around the house for chocolate gold coins. The second one is an eyepatch egg balancing contest. The last one is more of an activity, they have gold coins to paint. There are rules to the last two things of course. No sharing eyepatches and the kids have to wear plastic smocks while panting. The kids have goody bags with a bunch of the gold coins and inflatable swords. We were gonna have the party outside but it’s been getting cold again so we decided to just have it inside. 

Danny seems nervous. All day today he has been walking around the house moving things around to make it look right. Waverly keeps moving it back and it’s a huge circle. 

“Buddy, come here.” Danny sighs and walks over to me, as he approaches I squat down to be eye level with him.

“Why do you keep rearranging what mama fixes?” Danny’s eyes look down and he mumbles an answer.

“Because Emily is coming and the house needs to look perfect.” Emily? Who the hell is Emily?

“Who’s Emily, buddy?” His little cheeks are starting to get red. 

“Emily is this girl from school and she’s really pretty. She always shares her crayons with me when I ask to use them, and and, she’s really good at spelling.” He finishes with his cheeks even redder. Oh my god. He has a crush. My little man, he has a crush. On this, Emily. 

I smile at him and kiss his forehead. 

“Remember, mama knows what she’s doing so let her clean up the house okay?” Danny nods and runs up to his room. 

“WAVERLY!” She comes running in from the kitchen. She has worry all over her face. 

“What’s wrong? Is Danny okay?” I nod and tears well in my eyes. 

“Danny, he has a crush. He is growing up so fast.” Waverly giggles and pulls me into a hug. She rubs circles on my back. 

“He has to grow up sometime right? Besides, he’s five it’s not like it a real crush.” I pull away and look at her. Eyes wide. 

“Waves, this girl shares crayons with him AND can spell. The kid is smitten.” Waverly bursts out into a full belly laugh. I start to giggle with her. I guess I am over reacting just a little. He is only five, soon to be six. He’s just growing up so fast. With his birthday being tomorrow I can’t help but think how it seems like he was just born. 

He was born small and about a month early. Shae told me he was fine and not to worry but he was just so tiny. His hands were so small. I thought he was gonna die. Danny was in the hospital for an extra two days to make sure he was okay. 

“Where did you go?” Waverly cups my cheek and caresses it with her thumb. Worry is written all over her face. 

“Just thinking about Danny again. He was so little. I miss it.” Waverly kisses my cheek then takes my hand and walks into the living room where we both sit. 

“So you really do want to have more kids?” Insecurity and worry is laced in her voice. I pull her to me so she is leaning against me. 

“Baby, I would love to have more kids. Raising Danny is the best thing I have ever decided to do. If I could raise more kids, that would be amazing.” I look down at her and she is looking up at me. A small smile gracing her lips. 

“You did a good job raising him. He is such a sweet boy.” She leans up and kisses me slowly. She starts to push me down on the couch while kissing me. My hands go to her hips and her arms are right next to my face, holding her up. 

“Dad,” this kid has terrible timing. Waverly gets off of me and when we look at Danny he looks confused. 

“What were you and mama doing?” well shit. Waverly kisses my cheek and leaves. Great, she left me alone for this conversation. 

“Mama and I were doing adult things. Things ONLY adults can do.” Danny nods and sits on the couch next to me. He grabs the tv controller and turns on the tv. He starts to watch spongebob. I sit and watch with him. 

“Nick, you’re a child.” I look up from the tv at Waverly and she has a smile on her face. I get up and kiss her cheek then go in the kitchen to make lunch. I make sandwiches for all of us, when I go back in the living room Waverly is sitting with Danny and watching tv with him. I chuckle and hand them the food. We all sit and watch tv for about an hour. 

The weather outside is about fifty seven degrees fahrenheit. I get Danny in a sweatshirt. We set off to the backyard to get some exercise in. Danny grabs a street hockey stick and I pull the net out. He places a small ball on the round so he can shoot towards the net. 

Danny and I stay outside and play for at least two hours. When we get back in the house Waverly is sleeping on the couch. Danny goes upstairs and showers. I sit in my armchair reading one of the many history books lying around. 

This one is on ancient Greece. That’s what her thesis was on so she has a ton of them. Her thesis was basically about how Athens would have beat the Sparta if they had the same amount of manpower. There are way more details but they go over my head. Danny comes downstairs twenty minutes all clean and showered. 

I run up the stairs and shower quick. When I get back down Waverly is up and talking to Danny. 

The rest of the day is all of us relaxing as a family. Playing games, watching tv, we even make dinner together. 

Today is Sunday, May 17th, Danny is officially six years old. I wake up extra early and get his favorite breakfast. His favorite breakfast is food from the diner. Hash browns, bacon, and strawberry pancakes. I head out and get all of us breakfast. For me it’s eggs and bacon with coffee, for Waverly it’s nothing but tea. At home I’ll have to make her a tofu scramble with fake bacon. She is cracking down on the whole eating vegan. She isn’t forcing it on Danny and I thankfully so we have steak or chicken once a week and Waverly makes her meals the rest of the week. 

When I get back in the house Waverly is at the counter. I place all of the food and drinks on the counter and hug her from behind. 

“Morning, gorgeous.” I kiss the side of her neck and she leans back into me. 

“Good morning, handsome. Where did you go?” She turns in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. 

“Just to the diner to get Danny breakfast. I still have to make yours though.” Waverly smiles wide at me and kisses me hard. She pulls away and she has this serious look in her eyes. 

“No one has ever known me so well, hell. I don’t even think Wynonna has known me this well. She still brings me steak.” I chuckle and kiss the side of her head. 

“Wynonna is very pregnant so her memory is shit. Wait till after the baby. I’m sure she’ll remember.” Waverly nods and kisses me quick. 

“Let’s go wake up the birthday boy.” we head up the stairs to Danny’s room. I open the door slowly, Danny is still knocked out. 

“Danny,” I walk over to his bed and sit on the edge. Waverly does the same. We start to slowly wake him up. He finally wakes up and he looks excited. Like he wasn’t even sleeping a second ago. 

“Happy birthday, sweetie.” Waverly leans down and kisses his forehead. 

“Happy birthday, little man.” I kiss all over his face, he laughs and starts to kick his feet. I pull away and catches his breath. 

“Breakfast is downstairs.” He jumps up and runs out of the room. Waverly and I follow him. He has a container open and a fork. He’s munching away. I start up Waverly’s breakfast, she sits and sips on her tea. I finish up her breakfast, we both sit together. Danny is now in the living room watching cartoons. Boomerang is his favorite channel, it plays really old cartoons. The Snorks, The Smurfs, The Flintstones, and A Pup Named Scooby Doo. The last one is his very favorite. 

Waverly and I make small talk while eating breakfast. She is explaining all of the plans for today. Today is gonna be a long but good day. The party starts at one, we told the parents that we are providing food. So we have to get pizza. At two we will eat the pizza, play the first game, then we are gonna do cake, after cake is the second game. After the second game is presents. Lastly is the painting and goody bags. Once they all leave it’ll be around six. Our family is staying behind so we can have a fire outside and roast marshmallows. Danny loves doing that. 

“Mama!” Danny runs into the kitchen and hops into her lap. 

“What’s up, baby?” She kisses the side of his head. Danny is looking up at her and he has a huge smile on his face. 

“Can you sing the song?” Waverly rolls her eyes but has a playful grin on her face. 

“Later at the fire. Dad will lay the guitar and I’ll sing okay?” Danny smiles wide and kisses her cheek. He runs upstairs. That kid loves when Waverly sings. After she sang what a wonderful world Danny has been asking her to sing all the time. He heard her sing Don’t Stop Believin by Journey and he loves it. She was just cooking and singing and he was entranced. Now that’s the only thing she can sing. 

“I guess three of the kids parents are leaving. Jason’s, Ricky’s and Hope’s.” I nod and continue to eat my breakfast. So three of the kids basically will need to be watched including Danny. 

The friends that are coming are Jason, Hope, Ricky, Emily, Grace, and Darren. Emily’s mom mentioned that her sister is coming. She is eight but no one ever invites her to parties because she doesn’t have many friends. Her name is Kaitlyn, she has down syndrome. Danny is a very kind kid so I’m not too worried about how he will react with her. 

The party is about to begin. Danny is in his favorite jeans and shirt. His new favorite shirt is a hockey jersey we bought him. It’s a Calgary Flames jersey. He loves it. Waverly is wearing jeans and a black shirt with her hair in a messy bun and white vans. I am wearing khakis and a grey shirt with black vans. Danny is very excited for the party.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Danny sprints to the door and opens it. The first people to arrive are Dolls and Rosita. Danny hugs the both of them and shuts the door behind them. Waverly shows them where the gift table is. 

The house looks amazing, she has blow up palm trees all around the house. A cooler that looks like a treasure chest, the table cloths have little pirates on them. The house just looks amazing. 

Dolls and Rosita say happy birthday to Danny. Rosita is holding him and Dolls is talking to him. Danny loves the both of them. He’s always known Rosita but after Dolls and her started to date they all have gotten so close. 

Another knock at the door, I go and get it. I open the door and it’s a little boy. I’m not sure who this is. 

“Darren,” Danny runs to my side and pulls him in the house. I look up and his mom is at the door. 

“Hi, I’m Nicolas. Danny’s dad.” We shake hands after she steps inside the house. 

“I’m Susan, Darren’s mom.” Waverly walks in and she squeaks. She runs past me and pulls Susan into a tight hug. Susan is about our age, straight black hair, asian, a wonderful smile. 

“Oh my god how are you doing? How is Perry doing?” Who’s Perry? Before I can ask Susan and Waverly are walking away from me. I shrug and walk over to Dolls and Rosita. 

“Hey love birds. How is it going?” Both of them look away at love birds with dopey grins on their faces. Rosita speaks,

“It’s going really well. We are very happy.” I smile wide and pull both of them into an awkward hug. They laugh and hug me back. We make small talk as more guests arrive about work. Rosita is getting more shifts at Shorty’s. Dolls is taking more time off to spend with Rosita. They are doing great and Dolls seems so happy.

All of the kids are here besides Emily and Kaitlyn. We are about to eat pizza but then there is a knock at the door. Waverly jogs over and opens the door. I peak over and see a small girl who must be Emily and a taller girl who has down syndrome. Both look alike though. Pale skin with brown eyes and blonde hair. They walk in and Danny runs over. 

“Hey Emily.” They smile at each other and then Danny looks at Kaitlyn. 

“This must be your sister. Hi, I’m Danny.” the girl looks shy. She is hiding behind her mom’s legs. All of the kids go over to them and they pull both girls into their little game they started. Waverly and the girls mom are making small talk. They walk over to me and the mom introduces herself. 

“Hi, I’m Jo-Ann. Thank you for letting Kaitlyn come over for the party. She is a little nervous.” I wave her off and tell her not to worry about it. Wynonna is watching over the kids right now. She said she wants to get used to being a parent so she started to watch them but ended up joining the game. 

“We aren’t gonna play with HER.” I look over and Ricky is pointing at Kaitlyn. Anger burns through me, what a fucking shit. 

“Then you can play a different game.” Danny smiles at him then takes Kaitlyn’s hand. They go over to the otherside of the living room with Emily and Grace. Soon all of the kids follow them, even Ricky. 

Waverly wraps her arms around me. 

“He is such a good kid.” Waverly kisses the side of my neck lightly then walks over to the kids and asks them if they want pizza. Jeremy and Robin picked up the pizza for us.

I start to hand out the pizza to the kids and the parents. Wynonna groans and sits at the breakfast bar while all of the kids sit at the dining room table. All of the parents that stayed are mingling with each other. Dolls, Rosita, Jeremy, and Robin are all talking and laughing. Waverly is with Doc and Wynonna. I sigh with content and talk with the parents. They are talking about how Mrs.Yates is retiring this year. I guess all of them know each other from high school aside from Jo-Ann. She moved here a couple of years ago. 

Next is the first game, we gave the kids a map each and now they are trying to figure it out. It takes them a half hour until someone finds it. I’m pretty sure Kaitlyn figured it out because she whispered something to Emily then Emily found it. It’s about three so we get the cake out. It has a pirate and a chest of gold on it. We all sing happy birthday and Danny blows out the flames. We eat cake and that takes a half hour. 

Now it’s the second game. We hand out the eyepatches and explain the rules at the same time. The eggs we give the kids are the fake plastic ones so they don’t make a mess. When the egg falls they have to restart. The game starts and the kids are terrible at it, but it’s so funny to watch. They keep getting frustrated. The first one to beat the game is Kaitlyn and they all cheer for her. Waverly hands her the prize of five chocolate gold coins. 

It’s time for presents and Danny sits in the chair. I hand him the presents and tell him who they’re from. First is Dolls and Rosita’s, they got him a hockey and dinosaur coloring books with a huge box of crayons. Next is Darren’s, he got him a whole lot of match box cars. Danny wants to open all of them now but we tell him he has to wait. We go down the line of gifts. Grace and Hope got him lego sets. Ricky got him a bunch of Hockey pucks. Jason got him some kind of hot wheels toy set. Wynonna and Doc got him another video game. This one is a racing game. Jeremy and Robin was drumsticks that would make noise out of a speaker when you hit them. Then Waverly and I got him real drum lessons. They are really expensive but Danny was thrilled when we gave him the ad. We had to explain it but he loved it. I know that seems like a cheap gift but we also got him another lego set like two weeks ago for his birthday. 

Now we start on the last game it’s about 5 ish now. We get all of the kids in the smocks and set up the table. We place down the paint then the giant gold coins. The kids actually end up painting for about an hour. As the kids gradually leave we hand them their goody bags. The last kid to leave is Darren because his mom and Waverly wouldn’t stop talking. 

Once all the kids are gone we clean up while Doc starts the fire outside. Danny is out there with him in a sweatshirt. 

“I would call this birthday a success.” Waverly kisses me once she finishes speaking. I nod and kiss her back slowly. I pull away and start to speak,

“I think Danny was so good with Kaitlyn because he is used to people being different and those types of situations. I’m well me and you aren’t actually his birth mother. I’m just glad he is so kind.” Waverly is smiling ear to ear as I speak. Waverly kisses me quick then we continue to clean. 

Once the house is at least picked up we head outside. We both put on sweaters and I grabbed my guitar. Waverly and Danny convinced me to buy one not that long ago. 

After a couple of minutes Danny starts to ask for her to sing. Waverly starts to sing and Danny stares up at her with awe all over his face. Everyone around the fire is clapping along as she sings. Once she finishes singing I start to play a random song on the guitar and Danny taps on his thighs with huge grin on his face. He isn’t matching the beat but I don’t care, no one cares. We spend a lot of the night outside talking and laughing. Danny stayed up later and had a blast. Today was a great day. 

 

Danny is riding his bike right now. I just taught him how to ride his bike. I promised him that after his kindergarten graduation I would. He is a natural at it. 

“Nick! We need to leave now!” I look at Waverly and she already has the car keys in her hands. Danny looks confused and gets off of the bike next to her. We all run to her jeep and get in. 

“What’s going on?” She is driving way over the speed limit. 

“Wynonna is having the baby. Doc just called me.” We get to the hospital in ten minutes when it should actually take twenty. She gets out of the car and runs towards the hospital as fast as she can. Danny and I follow her as fast as we can. We get to a waiting room where Doc is talking to her. Waverly turns, kisses me then follows Doc without a word. 

“So Aunt ‘Nonna is having the baby?” I nod and pick Danny up. I sit him on my lap and we sit in the waiting room. Five minutes later Jeremy bursts into the waiting room with Dolls hot on his tail. We all sit in the waiting room with an uncomfortable silence hovering above us. 

Three hours go by and Doc walks in, hat in his hands. I stand on my feet and he has a wide watery smile in his face. 

“They’re okay. Both Wynonna and the baby are okay.” He wipes tears from his eyes and continues. “Alice Michelle Earp-Holliday born on July 6th.” I smile wide, tears streaming down my face. Everyone else is crying. Danny grabs on the hem of my shirt and pulls. 

“I told you she was a girl.” I laugh and pick him up. Danny wraps his arms around my neck. Doc explains to us that we can’t see either of them for another hour. He places his hat back on his head and turns around. Two minutes later Waverly walks out with this wide smile on her face. 

“She’s beautiful, Nick.” She hugs me with Danny in my arms. When she pulls away tears are leaking from her eyes. 

“I can’t wait to have a baby. I know you got the experience and I can’t wait to experience raising a baby.” We both look at Danny and he’s grinning wide. 

“So I’m gonna have a little brother soon?” Waverly and I laugh. She shakes her head no. 

“Remember, your dad and I need to get married first.” Danny deflates a little but nods. 

We wait the hour and Doc comes and gets Danny and I first. When we get in the room it’s dead silent. Danny runs over to Wynonna and looks up at her and Alice with his eyes wide. 

“She’s so little.” Wynonna looks down at him and nods. I pick Danny up so he can see her better. She is beautiful, even though she looks like an alien right now. All babies do when they are first born and not a c-section. Alice opens her eyes and they are kinda grey, her little mouth opens and yawns. Danny hold out his hand and Alice grabs his finger. Danny is smiling wide. 

“He can hold her, just help him alright, Haught?” I nod, I place Danny down and he runs over to the chair in the corner. Wynonna hands me Alice. She is so tiny. I hold her head up, all of it coming back to me from raising Danny. I walk over to him and place the baby in his arms. I show him how to hold the babies head. I’m watching the both of them. Danny has this look of amazement on his face. I hear a camera click. I look up, Doc just took a picture with his phone. 

“I reckon Miss. Waverly would like to see this.” I smile wide at him and then back down at Alice. We sit like that for two more minutes. Alice starts to cry so I take her from Danny and then hand her back to Wynonna. Wynonna looks up at me and fear is all over her face. 

“Doc, can you take Danny out?” Doc nods at her request and takes Danny out. I look back at Wynonna, the baby is crying and she’s crying. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Wynonna looks back up at me and my heartbreaks. 

“Wy, no one knows what they are doing at first. It took me four months to actually change a diaper correctly. It’s okay. You have Jeremy who has been reading a ton of books, Doc, Dolls.” I raise my eyebrows and she nods like ‘yea I know’. 

“You have Waverly and you got me, Earp. I got you.” I smile wide down at her. She smiles weakly back up at me then nods once. 

“Umm, thanks.” She doesn’t look back up at me. I head out of the room and back into the waiting room. Waverly looks at me and runs to me. She hugs me tight. 

“You looked so cute with Danny and Alice.” I feel like Waverly is gonna get baby fever and I’m not ready to even look into that until the drug and gang problem is over. I want to get that part of my life over with so I can start a family. I also feel that it might be dangerous for my family. Hall works for them still and could totally give us in at any moment. 

“Thank you, cutie.” I kiss the side of her head. She lets go of me and then hugs Danny. 

“I’m gonna stay here with Wynonna. I’ll see you two later at home.” She kisses me quick then walks towards the hospital room. 

Danny and I head home to make dinner and then go to bed. It was about five when Wynonna went into labor. So it’s basically ten now. 

Once we get home I make Danny a sandwich then send him off to bed. Waverly is gonna have to come home soon unless they let her stay for some odd reason. They might because it is the first night and Wynonna is kind of a wreck. 

I keep the front door unlocked for Waverly and go to bed. Thankfully this month is a month that I can stay home at night. 

I drift off to sleep with our ever growing family on my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things, one, I know Alice being born seems a little rushed. I forgot to add it to my outline and I had to figure something out. Two, the way that I have decided to end this will be great, what I mean by that is that If I want to make this into a series I can. I have little one shots planned out already for it. If that is something you want tell me in the comments. Three, the last one for this long ass note. Next week I'm getting IV IG. They are basically filtering out all my white blood cells in prep for my surgery. This takes the whole week and four hours each day, I'm still gonna post because I love you guys and already wrote the chapters. They just might be up really early or really late. Today I have to meet with my surgeon so it's a little early. Next weeks chapters are crazy so get ready. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was super cute and fun to write. Leave any suggestions down in the comments :)


	14. Trying to take Bobo down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is working day and night to stop Bobo, at what cost though?

We are so close to getting Bobo arrested. Last night we got new information on the trailer park. We followed the car to the trailer park and found three cars with his lisense plates that match tire tracks at some of the crime scenes. All we need is to get the warrent to search the trailer park then we can go and arrest him. All of us have been working day and night to get him arrested. This month I have been working the night shift then working during the day till about three. After that I go to the gym for an hour then go home and sleep till I have to go back to work. 

We are just getting so close, we aren’t even doing this for us anymore. We are doing it for Green. He lost his life to these assholes. We aren’t gonna let that go. 

“Haught, suit up. We are going to the trailer park to search and we can arrest Bobo.” I nod and head to the locker room. I get into my bullet proof vest and pull on some thick pants. I make sure my gun is secured then head out to go to the trailer park.

The drive to the trailer park is exciting yet stressful. They are criminals so it doesn’t matter that we have a warrant they could still attack us. Cooper is fidgeting in his seat. 

“What’s wrong, Coop?” I hear his hands drop then he sighs. 

“I’m worried. I know this is proof that all of our hard work has been paying off but I’m worried that they won’t be compliant. They will attack us and we will have to attack back. I can’t die. I can’t.” I sigh and pull over. They won’t go in until we are there. 

“I get it.” I turn to him then continue. “I understand what you are feeling. I’ve been worrying about the same thing since we started all of this. I know we all have each others back and that we try our hardest to make sure no one gets hurt. I got your back Coop. Like how you have mine. Don’t sweat it.” I smile at him and clasp him on the shoulder. He smiles at me weakly. I start to drive again and make my way to the trailer park. 

Once we get there Nedley and Handson are waiting for us. We get out of the car. 

“Alright, I am doing all of the talking. All you guys are gonna do is stand back and wait for my orders. Haught, you are gonna be the one to arrest him. I want you to stay behind until I give you further notice got it?” I nod at his orders. We all do and then we does as he says. 

We get up to the trailer park, all around us we see cars and people we have been watching for months. We have enough information to take in the lot. 

“We are looking for Bobo Del Rey.” All of the men step aside and then a normal sized man walks out. He’s the man from the last attempt of a bust. The brown and white mohawk, with a matching beard. Even though it’s the end of August he has on the terrible looking fur coat. I step forward with my handcuffs out. 

“Bobo Del Rey, you are under arrest for the many murders that have been happening around Purgatory.” He breaks out into a smile in the matter of a second. He holds his hands out. I walk over and arrest him. 

“By the way we have a warrant to search the trailer park.” Nedley holds the warrant up for Bobo to read it. The smile breaks and he growls at Nedley. I push him forward towards the cruisers. 

“Looks like it’s just you and I Officer Haught.” I open the door and push his head down so he can get in the back of the cruiser. I start to read him his rights. The grin has returned. As I’m about to shut the door he tells me to wait.

“I know a lot about you Officer. I know that you have a son, an ex wife in New England. The one thing I couldn’t figure out was where you live though. Hall didn’t know. I had to beat the crap out of him just to get that information.” I shake my head and shut the door in his face. He starts to laugh after biting the air. This guy is a nut job. 

“Haught, come here.” I go to Nedley and he is looking at a huge trailer. 

“Go search Bobo’s trailer. There should be loads of papers in there that would incriminate him.” I nod and walk into his trailer. 

I can honestly say I’m surprised by how clean it is. Everything is in its proper place. The first place I check is his desk. I open up all the drawers and all that’s in there are papers for the trailer park. Everything actually looks in order and nothing is suspicious. As I’m about to walk out the floorboard creaks. I look down and it seems to be a little loose. I squat down and pull at it. It comes off and under the floorboard is tons of money. At least two hundred thousand in cash. I call Nedley in. He puts all of the money in evidence bags. 

Cooper and Handson didn’t find anything inside of the trucks or the other trailers. We arrest one other guy. He is the one who dropped off the dead body in the footage. Handson put him in his cruiser. We head back to the station. Bobo keeps telling me random things about Purgatory, he laughs after everything he says. The one thing that stood out was that he mentioned the woods. I don’t think it’s enough though. 

We get to the station. He gets his one phone call then we lock him up in the interrogation room. Nedley goes in and starts to ask him questions about the houses in the woods. He says he knows nothing about them. Then he asks why he owns the trailer park. Bobo grins and says it’s to give people a second chance. Sounds like bullshit if you ask me. Then Nedley asks about the money. Bobo falls silent and doesn’t speak a word. There is a hard look in his eyes. He keeps silent for a whole hour. 

“Excuse me? I’m looking for my client Bobo Del Rey.” Lonnie isn’t at the desk. I get up and go to the woman. 

“Hi, I’m Constance Clootie. I am Bobo’s lawyer. I’m here to release him.” As I’m about to speak Nedley comes out of his office and takes her to see Bobo. Nedley goes in the room with them and continues to ask him questions. I sit at my desk and wait for something. An hour later Bobo walks out of the interrogation room. He smiles at me and comes to my desk. 

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again, Nicole.” My stomach turns to knots. He knows who I am. I know he knows who Danny is. Fuck. I watch him leave the station. As soon as he’s gone I go to Nedley. 

“He knows who we are. He said he knows my son and knows that my ex wife is in New England. When he left, he called me Nicole. My name was changed when I was sixteen!” Nedley looks up at me slowly. 

“I know he knows who we are. Calm down. He isn’t gonna do anything to you or Cooper’s family.” He looks back down at his paperwork. 

“Sir, I’m sure if he knows my ex wife is in New England he knows where Chrissy is.” He tenses up. I nod and sit down across from him. 

“How did that woman get him out?” It takes Nedley a minute before he speaks.

“There was no proof that he was driving the cars. Just proof that he owned them. Someone could have taken his cars and used them without his knowledge. The she called some bar as proof that he was there the night of the murders. They sent the footage over.” He has this far away look in his eyes. He must know that just because he is Sheriff that he isn’t immune to thugs looking up his family. 

“Okay, Sir. I am going to see what Handson got out of the guy he brought in.” I walk over to the other interrogation room and he is still yelling at the guy.

I watch from the glass with my arms crossed. He is asking him how much product is in the store house. He is explaining that we have evidence of him going in and out. He looks terrified. The man tells him that they export over one hundred thousand dollars worth of drugs every week. Most of it goes to Bobo the the rest goes to them. Now Handson asks when the next time Bobo will be at the store house like how he was at the one in the salt flats. He looks hesitant. 

“He will be there to check on progress November seventh. He goes ever couple of months. He takes bodyguards with him. The people there will be doubled especially after the salt flats.” Handson nods and continues with the questions. He asks if that’s the only store house. It is. He asks for the name of the guy who cooks the meth. Mac Hall cooks them. That explains why he sold us out. His brother is in deep. Even still, my son’s lif, he asks another question and it stops my train of thought. He spends hours asking him questions. I copy down what the answers are and then go back to my desk. I sit down and start looking over the footage of the bar. I look over everything we have. If we catch Bobo at the store house then it’s game over. We can get him arrested and this will be over with. 

I leave the station and head to the gym. I work on my upper body today. That means bench press, tricep dips, dumbbell curls, push- ups, and pull downs. I spend an hour at the gym and shower there. I go home after the gym and they all are already in bed. It must be ten at night then. I’ll head into work late. At around two. I go upstairs and Waverly is up in bed. A book in her hands. 

“Hey, Waves. How was your day?” I put my utility belt away and look up at her. The book is still in her hands. 

“Fine.” I nod and take my boots off and get into my pajamas. I settle in bed and lean over to kiss Waverly. She doesn’t kiss me but she gives me her cheek. That’s been normal for her lately. I think she is just really invested in her book. 

“Good night, I love you, Waves.” She doesn’t respond. I drift off to sleep. 

I wake up at two in the morning. I get ready for work in a sleepy haze. I make coffee then head off to the station to switch cars out. I get in the car that has no license plate and then head off to the store house. Once there I lay down on my stomach in the same spot that I have for the past couple of months. I watch the house out of the lense of a camera. Whenever a person walks around I take a picture. A truck from the trailer park is pulling up to the back of the house. It must be a friday. The days have been melting together. I never know what day it is. All I do know is that Waverly’s birthday is coming up soon. I have her gift in my closet already. I got her some history books on china and a latin book. It’s a replica to some old texts. I know she’ll love it. 

The truck leaves and I watch them for five hours doing nothing but talking outside near a fire. I sigh and drink my coffee. At seven I go back to the station instead of going home. I text Waverly and let her know. She hasn’t been texting me as much lately but it’s probably because she’s busy. 

I get back to the station and Waverly replied with a ‘k’. That also has been normal for her lately. I get inside ad review all of the photos taken over the past week. I did that yesterday too but I don’t want to miss anything. 

I spend hours looking over the photos. I find one new thing which is that Mac and David, (Officer Hall), have been going to the middle house together and not leaving for a week. They come out looking disgusting. I wonder why they spend so much time there? Mac always leaves with his hands full of bags. We can only assume that it’s product that he made. Then, usually three hours later the guy at the store house sees him there with all of the product. The next day is shipment. I guess this last week David went with him for some odd reason. 

“Haught, come in my office.” I get up from my desk and go into Nedley’s. I sit in the chair across from him. 

“Once all of this is over, I’m retiring. I’m too old for this shit. Having thugs and criminals looking for my daughter. I had that part of my life. My heart ain’t what is used to be. I can’t take that kind of stress. I want you to be Sheriff when I retire.” My eyes widen. This is not what I was expecting. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you but I can’t think of any one else to do the job.” I nod. He nods with me. 

“I’ll do it it.” He has a gruff smile on his face. It slackens a little. 

“Kid, promise me one thing.” I lean forward, elbows on my knees so he knows I’m listening. 

“Spend time with your family. You don’t want to miss those precious moments with your family. I missed Chrissy riding a bike, I missed her graduating from elementary school. Don’t miss those things for a job okay?” I nod. He’s right family is important. When was the last time we ate dinner as a family? Late July? I stand up and go to my desk. It’s the twenty eighth. Danny is starting school next week. I sit in my chair with a thud. I missed half of the summer. I shake my head and dive back into my work. I need to figure out why David has been going with Mac. 

Two hours pass. 

“HAUGHT!!” I look around and Wynonna is walking towards me with purpose. I furrow my brow in confusion. What did I do wrong?

“What the fuck is your problem?” What is she talking about?

“Wynonna I don’t have time for this I need to go back to work.” She laughs but there is no real humor to it. She clears off my desk, papers go flying. 

“WYNONNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!” I stand up and she gets close to my face. 

“What am I doing? What are you doing? You’re here all day everyday! Danny misses you! Waverly doesn’t know what to tell him anymore. She’s been giving him some bullshit excuse as to why you aren’t home anymore.” All the anger that she caused has dissipated and turned to guilt. Oh. 

“Yea, look guilty. Waverly is at home right now crying her eyes out because she doesn’t know who you are anymore! She doesn’t know what to do, Nicolas! She’s been considering leaving you.” Tears well in my eyes. I plop in my chair and let my arms hang at my sides. What have I done? That’s it. I clean up the papers and lock them away. I go to Nedley’s office. 

“I’m taking the week off. I have done more than enough work the past couple of weeks. I’m taking your advice and spending time with my family. Nedley smiles at me and nods. 

I walk out of his office and Wynonna has this hard look in her eyes. 

“This is your one freebie. If you ever hurt her again I swear to god. I know where to hide bodies.” I nod and look at her. I feel so guilty. God, how did it get to this? 

I get in my cruiser and go home. It’s about three. I think the whole way home. It got like this because worked consumed me. All I did was work, granted I got my job done and now we have a date to get Bobo but at what cost? My relationship? I can’t lose Waverly. She means the world to me. I get home and take a deep breath. Once out of the cruiser I walk into the house. I hear sobs coming from the dining room. 

“Waves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that this, is the only time this happens and I find that this is totally accurate with his character . I feel like getting caught up in work is something that Nicole would do because she loves her job and Purgatory. I wanted to translate that in a way and I just wanted to clarify for some odd reason. I hope you all enjoy, this was also fun to write. Each chapter is just getting more and more fun. Any suggestions please leave them down in the comments, also if you do want this as a series let me know :)


	15. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Waverly talk about their problems. Nick realizes he really messed up.

“Waves?” I slowly enter the dining room where she is sitting and crying. My heartbreaks. She looks up at me and her eyes are puffy, tears streaming down her face. Oh god, I did this. She wipes at her face, trying to hide the tears that she was shedding seconds ago. 

“What are you doing home so early?” I sigh and sit at the dining room table with her. I take her hand in mine and look at them. Waverly is stiff in her chair. 

“I should have been home hours ago. I’m not home early, I’m home late.” I look up but not at her, I’m so disgusted with myself. 

“Umm, where is Danny?” Waverly sniffles and I look at her. She is still wiping at her eyes. 

“He’s with Dolls. He came and picked him up earlier. They have been hanging out every friday for about a month.” Oh. I can’t believe I’ve missed that. 

“Waverly, I’m so sorry for not being home. I,” She cuts me off

“What? You think you can just apologize and everything will be okay? It doesn’t work like that!” my eyes cast down. I know, I get that. 

“You made me feel like I wasn’t a priority. You made Danny sad because his father wasn’t around. Nicolas, I had to stop working at the bar to take care of Danny. I was taking care of him. Making sure he ate, I had to lie to him. He thought you didn’t love him anymore. Even worse he thought that he did something wrong. You can’t just ghost us.” As she speaks anger fills her features. She gradually gets louder. I curl into myself and let go of her hand. She’s right. I start to cry and look down. Tears stream down my face. I understand what I did wrong. 

“Nick, I was thinking about leaving you.” She says it softly. I sob and cover my mouth. Hearing her say it is like a punch to the gut. I lean on my knees and cry. Full sobbing. It takes me a few minutes to stop. Waverly doesn’t say anything to me while I cry. 

“I know what I did wrong. I didn’t at first. I thought you were being distant because you were busy. The short texts, not kissing me because you were reading, not cuddling while we were sleeping. I really just thought you were busy. Not because I was working.” Waverly takes my hand. 

“You put family on the back burner instead of the front. One of the reasons I fell in love with you was because you always put family first. I saw that slipping away. It was so sudden too. You just, stopped.” I nod and squeeze her hand. 

“I know saying sorry isn’t much. I know that. I am sorry though. I love you and Danny so much and this stupid gang thing was just getting to me. They killed Green, hurt me. The fucking leader knows my old name and who Danny is. I mean, Waverly, I just wanted to get him out of the way. I can’t move forward with us until he is gone and I know you and Danny are safe. However, that doesn’t justify my actions. I never should have put work first and my family second.” I take a deep breath. Waverly squeezes my hand this time. I’m so ashamed. Waverly tips my chin up so I’m looking in her eyes. 

“Promise me you’re gonna change. Promise me that this will never happen again.” I nod, silent tears streaming down my face. 

“I promise, I took the rest of the week off. Maybe tomorrow we can go somewhere. Go to the park and have a picnic.” Waverly smiles. I can’t smile back, my heart hurts. All of me hurts. 

“Hey, look at me.” I look up at her and she looks serious, “I’m not gonna sit here and tell you it’s okay because it’s not. What you did was awful. What I can tell you is that I forgive you as long as you work on it.” She cups my cheek with the last word. I nod slowly. I look back down and she picks my face up. Waverly leans forward and kisses me quick. Fire starts to run through my veins. We haven’t kissed in such a long time. When she pulls away I follow her lips and get another kiss in. I moan into the kiss, Waverly pulls back and I open my eyes. 

“Go get changed we’ll go and pick up Danny then go out for some food okay?” I nod and stand up. We both head upstairs. I lock up my utility belt then get changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I grab my truck keys, wallet, phone, then Waverly’s hand. We head to the truck then go to Dolls house. The drive there is a little uncomfortable. Especially after what just happened. We finally get to his house. I hop out of the truck and run up his stairs. I knock on the door and he opens it, shock on his face. 

“Hey, I came to pick up Danny.” Danny runs out from behind him and I squat down. He slams into me and hugs me tight. I hug him back, I can feel his shoulders shaking a little. I think he’s crying. God damn it. I pull away and kiss all over his face. He starts to giggle, I wipe away his tears and pick him up. We wave bye to Dolls then go to the truck. Danny is sticking to me like a koala to a tree. I open the back door and get him in his booster seat. 

“Is work all done? I miss you at home.” I nod and kiss his forehead for a long time with my eyes closed. I pull away and smile at him. I shut the door and get in the truck. I pull out and head to the city. We are gonna go and eat at the place that Waverly loves. 

The whole ride there Danny tells me about how Waverly took him school clothes shopping. Got him a new backpack and a bunch of school supplies. How they have been practising hockey outside. She has been bringing him to the ice rink for summer practise at the indoor rink. Danny keeps going and and going. He talks the whole way. I missed all of that, for work. How could I? How could I miss a whole month of my sons life? I’m such an idiot. We get to the restaurant and Waverly squeaks then kisses my cheek. They both get out of the truck and I just stare at the steering wheel. 

“Come on, dad.” I look over and Danny has this hopeful look on his face. 

“Or do you have to go back to work?” Nope. I get out of the truck and pick Danny up. 

“Buddy, I’m not going back to work for a little while okay? This whole week I’m yours.” His face lights up and I can’t help but smile. We get into the restaurant and find a seat. Once we are all settled Waverly takes my hand under the table. All of this feel foreign to me, being with my family. Seeing how Waverly and Danny are so much closer it brings me joy and sorrow. I shake my head out of it and spend a late lunch with my family. 

We get home and immediately get into pajamas, all of us. We go into the living room, Danny grabs a bunch of Disney movies. He hands them to me and tells me to pick. I grab Hercules and put it in the DVD player. We all sit back and relax. Waverly curls into my side hesitantly and Danny plops right down on my lap and leans back into my chest. 

They both start to sing along and I get lost in thought. Some of my mind drifts back to work and how it’s going there, the other part is scolding myself for even thinking about work. I’m here with my family, the two people I love with my whole body and soul and I can’t help but think about work. 

“Dad,” I look at Danny and he has this look in his eyes, sadness. 

“Are you sure you’re not going back to work, you look sad.” I sigh and make Danny face me. I hold his little face in my hands. 

“Buddy, I don’t want to be anywhere else but here. Work isn’t important. At all. You are important, mama is important. Nothing else is important to me.” I kiss his forehead for a long time. I pull away and he hugs me tight, Danny stays like that for a long time. Just hugging me. 

“We missed you, the two of us. It hasn’t been the same without you. We have been trying to make things normal. Going to practise, preparing for school. I have my first three months planned out for lessons just in case you were still working. I wanted all my free time to be with Danny.” Near the end there is more bite to her tone. I deserve it, this anger had probably been building up for weeks I look down at Danny and rub his back. He is fast asleep. 

“I will never ever let what happened this past month happen again. What I did was terrible, Waverly. I love you two so much and I can’t believe I lost sight of that.” I keep my eyes on Danny. My little man, my buddy, my son. Tears stream down my cheeks silently. 

“I love you, Waverly. So much. I’m sorry for what I did. I’m so sorry.” On the last word a sob escapes. Danny stirs in my arms, he looks up at me and wipes the tears away with his little hands. 

“Are you tired dad? Mama says she cries when she’s tired.” My heart breaks, oh my god. I kiss the top of his head. I stand up and bring Danny upstairs. I place him in bed and tell him goodnight, that I will be up in the morning with him and we can make pancakes together. He has this look in his eyes like he doesn’t believe me and it hurts a little. I get why I don’t have his trust but it hurt. I mess up his hair then head down the stairs. 

Waverly is still on the couch. The tv is turned off though. We have watched about four Disney movies. I sit down next to her and she’s quiet. The silence between us stretches for a long time. A half hour. 

“Please tell me, with how long you’ve been working for you at least can arrest him.” My eyes cast down. I shake my head no slowly. She groans. 

“There is at least one plus to all of this, you’re in great shape.” I look up at her and she’s completely serious. She starts to laugh and I follow suit. She walks over to me and straddles my thighs no where near my crotch. 

“Come here,” I pull her hips so she is as close to me as possible. Waverly rest her forehead to mine. I close my eyes and just feel her. My hands travel to her back, I can feel it rising and falling. Her hands cup my cheeks. I bring my hands back down to her hips and I pull her forward. Waverly kisses me softly, her lips feel so soft and warm. Like home. She is home and I decided to stay at work. I pull away and look down. Anywhere but her face. 

“Look at me,” it comes out as a whisper. I look up at her and she pulls my face to her’s. Waverly kisses me hard and full of passion and lust. Her tongue slips into my mouth and I moan into her’s. I pull her hips into me more and more. Waverly starts to grind down on me harder and harder. I feel all the blood rushing south. I move down to her neck and suck on her pulse point. Waverly moans out and her head drops down to my shoulder. I stand up with her in my arms and head up the stairs to our bedroom. Waverly giggles the whole time I walk upstairs. I walk into our room and shut the door behind me with my foot. Waverly has her arms wrapped around my neck, a wide smile on her face, eyes crinkling in the corners. I lay her down slowly and her smile goes away.

“Maybe tomorrow night, I want to cuddle. We haven’t cuddled in a month and I miss my bonus blanket.” a half smile graces her features. I nod and get into bed with Waverly. We throw the covers over us and lay down. I’m on my back and Waverly curls into my side, her head on my chest. We both sigh at the same time, from the familiar feeling of us just being together. 

“Nick, I missed you.” She hugs me tighter, I kiss he top of her hair, the scent of her shampoo filling my nose. A tear slides down my face. I missed this. 

“I missed you too, Waves.” I lean back and close my eyes. I fall asleep with my beautiful family on my mind. 

“DAD, YOU ARE STILL HERE!” my eyes open slowly to the loud noise. I sit up and see Danny in the doorway with Waverly behind him. I smile at the two of them and get out of bed. I shuffle over to him and pick him up. 

“I promised, so today we are making breakfast. Me and you. What do you want to make?” his eyes light up with excitement. We all walk downstairs and Danny wriggles out of my arms at the bottom of the stairs and runs to the kitchen. I shake my head and chuckle at him. I run after him and he is at the breakfast bar looking at the doorway. 

“What are we making, buddy?” he tells me that we are making fruity pebble pancakes. I’ve only ever made those once and it was such a long time ago. 

“I need to go out to the store then, you wanna come with me?” Danny nods fast and runs to the stairs to go up them hopefully. I turn to Waverly and she has this wide smile on her face. 

“He missed you, he’s very happy your home. He pulled me out of bed to make sure you were still here.” I shake my head and look down. I put this doubt in my sons mind of me being home when I say I’m gonna be home. I have to get their trust back. Maybe take two weeks off only go in once and see how everything is going. 

“When I get back and after breakfast we need to talk. Nedley told me some news and I need to run it past you before I say anything to him.” Waverly has concern and worry all over her face. I shake my head no as in no don’t worry about it. She nods once and walks further into the kitchen. I run up the stairs and go to my room, once in there I get dressed in khakis and a black shirt with vans. I walk out of the room tucking my wallet in my back pocket, Danny is walking out of his room. 

He has on a normal outfit, he looks fine. I guess he’s getting better at dressing himself. I peer into his room and it’s spotless. Wow, I pick Danny up on my arms and head down the stairs. Waverly is at the breakfast bar sipping a cup of coffee with a huge notebook open in front of her. 

“Need anything at the store?” Waverly nods and hands me a shopping list. I take it and kiss her quick before heading out with Danny. I place him down and he gives Waverly a big hug and kiss before going to the door with me. We walk to my truck together and head to the store. Danny is telling me all about school and how excited he is to see Emily again and Kaitlyn. I guess he sees a lot of his friends at hockey. 

I didn’t know they did hockey all year around. I guess that’s a perk to playing the town's favorite sport, they have a lot of the stuff to play the sport. Danny said he’s really good at shooting goals and that Uncle Dolls has been teaching him how to shoot goals because that’s what he did when he was younger. I feel like all of the guys have put on a new role for Danny because he can’t stop talking about Dolls, Doc and Jeremy. I’m not jealous, but I’m jealous. I know I haven’t been around all that often but it’s only been a month. Maybe it seemed like longer than a month to him. My train of thought ends once we get to the store. I get Danny out of the truck and into the big part of the carriage. 

“Mama says that I’m too big to be doing this.” my brow furrows. 

“Do you want to stay in here like this?” Danny nods and I smile. “Then mama doesn’t have to know.” I walk towards the grocery store with. 

Once inside a burst of cold air hits us and we make our way around the store getting the things on the list. I can’t help but keep my eyes peeled around this place. This store is a big drop off site for dead bodies so I bet a lot of revenants are around here scoping the place out. We finish up shopping in what seems like record time. All of the food she had me buy was vegan food so I guess they are in a full vegan diet now. I cash out with everything on the list and the stuff for the pancakes Danny wants. 

They are pretty good pancakes, they basically taste like animal crackers without the maple syrup. We go back to the truck and pack all of the food away in the backseat with Danny.

On the way home Danny and I sing an old 80’s song together. It’s the only non Disney song he knows aside from the one he makes Waverly sing. It’s still rock and roll to me by Billy Joel. He loves it. Once the song is over Danny laughs at me for my awful singing. We get home and I take all of the bags inside, Danny runs ahead of me and opens the door for me. 

Once inside I get all of the grocery put away and start on breakfast. I play my crappy 80’s music and dance around the kitchen and I cook. Arms wrap around me as I flip a pancake. 

“You’re cute, dancing around this kitchen with your crappy dance moves, using the spatula as a microphone.” My cheeks heat up a little from embarrassment. She kisses my shoulder and I spin. Her arms wrap around my neck and my hands fall to her hips. I look in her eyes and feel at home again. I feel that way every time I look in her eyes or look and spend time with Danny. I lean down and capture her lips with mine, I missed this. I missed her, I missed making breakfast, I miss seeing Danny. I pull away and start to cry. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Her voice is soft and caring. Just like all of her. I sigh and turn back to the pancakes. 

“I can’t believe I basically left for a month. I missed so much time with Danny and with you. I missed seeing you plan your lessons with your hair up in a messy bun with your glasses. I missed seeing him at his practises. I missed school shopping for his second year of school ever. Waves, I fucked up. I know it was just a month and not a year but it feels like I’ve been gone for years. I’m sorry, I will never do that again no matter what.” I turn back to her and she is smiling just a little bit. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear you really got your head out of your ass. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?” I take a deep breath. I close my eyes for a second. I want to be Sheriff, that’s part of the reason I moved to this small town. To get a better job, more security. I have that as Sheriff. 

“Nedley asked me if I would run and be Sheriff after this case is over. I don’t want to take the job or even try and run if you don’t think that is a wise idea. I can’t promise that there won’t be late nights because there will be. I will get cases that will change me, that will work me to death. I’ll have more responsibility. If you don’t want me to take it on I won’t. I’ll stay as a deputy.” Waverly has this huge smile on her face. 

“He wants you to run for Sheriff? That’s amazing baby,” she kisses me hard and long. I forget what I asked for a second. She pulls away and looks at me seriously. “But if you think there will be a repeat of this month. I don’t know. I know I can’t handle that, I know Danny at his age can’t handle it. If you are sure that this won’t happen for a month again then yes. If a week then that’s okay, I understand that work will become a lot but you can’t forget your family again.” I nod and smile wide. I know I will never do this again. I pick her up and spin. She squeaks and holds on to me tighter. I place her down and kiss her hard. I pull away and smile at her. 

“Dad, the pancakes are burning!” I spin on my heel and see smoke coming from the griddle. I take the pancakes off and make a face. Danny laughs and I pour more batter onto the griddle. I finish up the pancakes and make some fake bacon. I set up the breakfast bar and we all sit and eat breakfast. 

“So,” Waverly speaks up and has this hopeful look in her eyes. “Danny and I were thinking about getting a puppy. What do you think about this?” I sigh and place my fork down o the plate. 

“This is a big responsibility. I would love to have a dog but maybe we should start with something small like a fish. If Danny can keep the fish alive then we can get a dog. Does that sound good?” Danny starts to pout and Waverly nods. 

“Yea that does make sense. We will go and get a fish next week and all of the supplies.” I nod and Danny is still just pouting. I get why he is, mom said yes and dad said no. He got his little hopes up. Waverly leans over and whispers something in his ear. Danny lights up and nods. He looks up at me and smiles. 

“So eventually we can get a dog just not right now?” I nod slowly. What the hell did she just tell him? I shake my head and go back to eating breakfast. 

The rest of the day goes by amazingly, Danny and I go outside and play some street hockey. He’s doing really good. He has great aim. After that we go inside and shower eat lunch as a family then play some board games. Soon dinner comes along and we eat pasta. Danny goes to sleep and then Waverly and I just sit and talk about what we have been doing. This week off is off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but I was thinking about it and it's not hard to upload a chapter that's already written. So this is my thank you for being more patient. This is the only chapter for the week then next week will return to normal. Thank all of you so much for being patient, I know you guys don't mind but it makes me feel bad. I have new fic idea that will be coming out hopefully end of October. I won't start uploading that one until this one is done being written. I love all of you and hope you have a great night. Any suggestions leave them in the comments :)


	16. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets in some trouble and it' Waverly's birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I made a decision, there are only five chapters left after this one and I want to get them out to you as soon as possible because these next chapters are going to be great. Many great ideas have been put into them and I just can't wait for you all to read them. Since I am in good health, Friday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday you will be getting the final chapters. I still have to write them and they don't take me too long so this is gonna be a fun couple of days. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm still taking suggestions. Have a wonderful day. :)

Today is September seventh, tomorrow is Waverly’s birthday. These next few days are the last of my two weeks. I have been at home while Waverly and Danny go to school. Danny is loving all of his classes. He is having so much fun and I guess only some of the kids are mean to him instead of most. I know it doesn’t sound like much but it’s better than a whole class of kids being mean to him. 

Waverly is loving teaching but hating the teacher drama. I guess at lunch all of the history teachers talk about what the kids are up to and who is with who, they talk shit about the kids who act out. Waverly doesn’t favor that. She tries to stay out of it the best she can. 

Me, the past week and a half I have been finding my way back to being a father and boyfriend. Working on being a better father and boyfriend to the ones I love. I have been planning an engagement and looking at rings online. This whole gang thing is gonna end soon and when it does I want to propose to Waverly and move into the future. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I have since before our first kiss. I have since the moment I saw her with Danny. No woman has ever treated him like that before. Not even his own mother and that says a lot.

Aside from looking at rings while they are gone, I have been cleaning the house and cooking the meals. Making sure everything is in tip top shape for when Waverly gets home after a long day of work. Right now the house is clean, dinner is in the crockpot so all I have to do is wait to pick up Danny in a half hour. 

*BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ* my phone is going off, that’s odd. I grab my phone from the coffee table and see that it’s the school, Danny’s school. I pick it up and the principal starts. 

“Hello Mr.Haught. This is Principal Parker. I am calling you in regards to your son Daniel. At lunch today he was caught fighting another student. Both of the young men are okay, no one got seriously injured. Daniel does have a bloody nose though. We would like for you to come down and pick up your son. We need to have a talk with you and the other parents with the kids. We have also called Waverly Earp and she said she will be attending.” I’m shocked, I have no words. Danny doesn’t fight. He doesn’t even really like to watch fighting. Whoever this other kid is he must have really pissed him off. 

“Yea, sure. I’m on my way now.” I hang up the phone before he can even say see you soon or something along those lines. I place my laptop on the coffee table and then grab my truck keys. I walk out of the house and lock it up hen head off to the school. As I’m driving I can’t help but wonder what caused Danny to fight someone. He was being bullied still, maybe this is one of the kids who is bullying him? No, that doesn’t add up to me, he would have gone to a teacher if it was real bad. Or he would have told Waverly or I and we would have handled it. Whatever this other kid did, he must have deserved it. 

Once at the school I park and walk into the front of the building. I go to tell the woman at the front desk who I am but I see Danny and just walk over to him. He has his little head bowed in shame. 

“Hey, buddy. Is everything okay?” Danny looks up at me and his nose is more than a little bloody, it’s broken and he has a black eye. I pick him up and just walk straight into the principal's office. 

“You told me no one got hurt! Does this look like no one got hurt?” I can feel my face getting red. The Principal has this angry look on his face. I look over and I see the other kid looking smug with not even a scratch on him. 

“Mr.Haught, right now is not the time to be coming in. Jan will let you in,” I cut him off. 

“No, you wanted to talk with the parents of both the kids and we both are here with the kids. So let’s talk before I take my son to the hospital.” I pull up a chair and sit Danny in my lap. I look over at the kid and his dad, both of them look like monsters. Huge, this kids dad must be 6’2. I’m only 5’9 and that’s considered average for a man. 

“Danny, what happened?’ My voice softens when I talk to him. I want him to know that right now I’m not mad at him and I just want the truth. 

“Willson kept saying that Kaitlyn was a freak and that she was gross. No one should be friends with a freak. Then I told him to stop being mean and he said at least he has a mother who stayed and loves him. That his father wasn’t some woman. So I hit him.” My son is such a badass. 

“How come this fourth grader was in the same recess as a first grader? Also Principal Parker, how come you allow such bullying to take place in your school? I’m sure you’re aware that Kaitlyn is a special needs student and for this kid to be calling her a freak is most definitely bullying. We aren’t even go down the road to the fact that many kids at this school have been saying comments to my son like this all of last year and clearly this year. This was my sons breaking point. This school drove my six year old son to a breaking point of violence because none of the administration has been dealing with any of the bullying.” He now at least looks ashamed. I look over to the parent and he has this rage filled look on his face, the kid looks just like his father. Angry. 

“Well, no matter what happened your son attacked mine. That should be cause for suspension.” I can’t help but laugh. This guy really thinks that’s how this is gonna play out? The door to the office swings open and Waverly walks in. 

“How is my baby boy?” she picks up and his face and gasps. She has this look of horror on her face. She turns quick and looks at the father and his son. 

“I bet you think that this is funny and okay. That Danny should be punished for this but look at you!” She eyes the kid up and down. 

“You’re in fourth grade and weigh one hundred pounds. Danny is at most fifty He’s even three years younger than you! And you!” She looks at the father. “Do you really think it’s okay for your son to beat on a kid who is three years younger than him? You both should feel ashamed for this. Why did you hit the mean big kid, sweetie?” Danny tells her and I’ve never, in my life, seen a woman so mad before, She turns quickly towards them again. 

“At least I chose to love my son, your mom has no choice but to love you. Oh and for saying that awful woman thing, your lucky that my husband doesn’t have your father arrested for hate speech. Did you hear that from your father?” The little boy nods and now looks so terrified. 

“See, what he said was mean and wrong. You should never repeat that do you hear me?!” the kid nods and now even the father looks a little scared. I would, shit. If I was getting the heat of Waverly yelling I would be scared too. Now she turns to the principal and the guy actually flinches. 

“If I ever hear that my son is being bullied again with no repercussions for the kids bullying him I will march down here and take my son home then go to the local newspaper and tell them all about how the good for nothing principal should be fired and here's why. Do I make myself clear?” All of them nod. Waverly takes Danny and walks out of the office. I follow behind them. As we walk out all of the kids and teachers are looking at where we just came from eyes wide. I nod at them then continue to follow Waverly and Danny. Once outside. Waverly places him down and looks at his face. 

“We are gonna have to take him to the ER to get his nose fixed. That little son of a bitch, I should go back in there and break his nose.” Angry Waverly is scary Waverly. I rub her back and lean down to kiss the side of her head. I pick Danny up. 

“We aren’t gonna do that. We are gonna go to the ER then we are going to go to Shorty’s and tell Wynonna what happened. Whatever she does we can’t control.” Waverly looks up at me and smiles. I guess that was a good idea. 

“Do you want to take Danny or should I?” I tell Waverly she can take Danny and I’ll meet them at the ER. She kisses me quick and then takes Danny. We both go to our vehicles and then head out to the ER. The whole drive there I stay behind Waverly. She is driving way faster than she should be. I’m not gonna stop her though. Waverly is in mama bear mode and I don’t wanna mess with that. We get to the ER and Waverly gets out of the car with Danny before I can even park. I run after them. We go to the front desk and tell them, we are given a number then we wait. In Canada we have free healthcare but if you have healthcare then things go slightly faster. Not much faster but enough. I show them my healthcare card then we sit. Danny seems to be okay, he doesn’t seem to be in much pain. Waverly s cradling him to her chest, I have my arm wrapped around Waverly and my body tilted towards Danny so he is more blocked off. 

We sit on the waiting room for three hours before we finally get called in. Waverly and I stay in the room while they break his nose back in place. They put a cast on his nose that has to stay there for a week. He asks us if he can stay home until they can take it off. The kid is in tears just crying and crying. We both agree. We leave the hospital and head to Shorty’s. This is where the true fun is gonna begin. We walk in and Wynonna drops a glass on the ground. 

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” she runs out from behind the bar and takes his face in her hands. She has concern and worry etched into her features. She looks up at me and I explain what happened. All of it. What the kid said, how his father reacted. How old the kid is, everything up to Waverly destroying a nine year old with words. Wynonna looks impressed and pissed. 

“I’m teaching him how to throw a punch. I don’t care what either of you losers think, he needs to know how to do that. My little badass of a nephew. He needs to know. What is the kids name?” she is looking at Danny for the answer. 

“Wilson Grey.” Wynonna nods. I guess that is all the information she needs. Wynonna is gonna destroy the father. Waverly and I both know it. We go up to the bar and Wynonna places his order in to the back. 

“Tomorrow can you watch Alice for me? Doc has work and I need to take care of business then take care of the bar.” I nod and Wynonna nods back. That’s the closest I’m gonna get to a thank you. Wynonna takes Waverly to the side and they talk. I can’t make out what they are saying. Wynonna has this big grin on her face and so does Waverly. They look at me and I look away and cough. Smooth Haught, smooth. A couple minutes later they both come back and the food from the back gets served to Danny. He has his chicken fingers and fries. I guess this is the only time he doesn’t have any vegan food. Danny chomps away on his food. My phone pings and I look down. There is a family selling golden labs out in the city. Seven hundred for the puppy. They have four girls and two boys. I look at Danny and I look at Waverly. They both wanted a puppy and I said no. I sigh and rub the back of my neck. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Waverly starts to rub my back after speaking. I look up at her and smile. 

“If we were to get a dog would it be a girl or a boy?” Her face lights up. I can see hope and excitement filling her features. 

“Either would be fine for me. I think Danny wants a boy though. Why?” I shrug and take another sip of my beer. Waverly squeaks and kisses my cheek hard. 

Today is Waverly’s birthday. She is turning twenty six. For today I don’t have much planned aside from a family dinner with everyone. The whole gang is gonna be here. Wynonna, Doc, Alice, Dolls, Rosita, Jeremy, and Robin. We are gonna have a full house tonight. The extent of my vegan cooking is pasta and that vegan chilli. The vegan chilli I made last night so tonight is pasta. Our alarms go off. I smile and roll over. I kiss Waverly hard on the cheek. 

“Good morning, my love. Happy birthday!” I kiss all over her face and then plant the final one on her lips. Waverly kisses me back with just as much feeling and passion. Waverly pulls away and holds my face with her hands. 

“Morning, handsome.” I grin and kiss her cheek. We both get out of bed. I stretch and then walk to Danny’s room to get him up and ready. Danny is much easier to wake up this school year. He doesn’t drag his feet along, we also started to give him the freedom to dress himself no matter what he looks like and he has been doing great. Things actually match most of the time. 

“Morning, buddy. Don’t forget to say happy birthday to mama today.” Danny nods fast and starts to get changed immediately. I go to the bathroom while Waverly is showering, I do my business then brush my teeth and wash my face. I leave the bathroom and start on breakfast. That is just toast and peanut butter. Both of them like that and it takes way less time than pancakes but it’s better than cereal.  
Danny comes down the stairs first. I slide his plate over to him with a banana and some milk that Waverly gets. He thanks me then starts to eat his food. The cast doesn’t look too bad. Last night Waverly and I decided to keep him on his normal school schedule because it took her so long to get him in it. I get that so I agreed. 

Waverly comes downstairs just as he is finishing up his food. She is wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with red heels, her hair up in a tight bun. I swallow hard and watch her walk into the kitchen. 

“Hi,” she laughs and walks over to me. She kisses me lightly and grabs her breakfast. I groan when she walks away to sit next to Danny. 

“What are you guys doing today?” Waverly looks at Danny and me. I shrug and don’t look her in the eyes. Wynonna is gonna drop Alice off then we are heading out into the city to get a puppy. Yup, a puppy. I know this seems like me back tracking and well it is. I think Danny is at a good age to start and trying to take care of a puppy and to actually appreciate it. 

“We probably are gonna head into the city. Go and do something fun out there.” I look back up at her and she has this skeptical look in her eyes but says okay. Waverly rushes around for a little then kisses Danny and I. She’s already out of the house. Danny and I clean up breakfast and then go in the living room to turn on the tv and watch until Alice is dropped off. 

I check the clock and it’s about nine. I sigh and take out my phone. I call the number from the ping I got. They pick up right away,

“Hello?” i perk up and use my phone voice. 

“Hi, my name is Nicolas Haught and I was calling about the puppies you’re selling?” The woman on the other line perks up as well. 

“Hi, what can I do for you?” I smile and turn, Danny is looking at me eyes wide and a huge smile on his face. 

“The ad you put out said you have two male dogs is that still the case?” The woman doesn’t answer for a second. 

“Yes, we have one male puppy left. Would you like me to send you pictures of him?” I tell her yes and then our conversation ends. She sends me pictures of the puppy and the little guy is adorable he’s the runt of the litter. I tell her we’ll take him and will be there later today.  
Wynonna comes by and drops Alce off in a flash. Barely says two words before she is already out the door. Alice is still a newborn so it’s gonna be hard to take her to a house full of dogs. I get both of the kids ready to head out. I make sure her diaper bag is all full and stocked. I also change her diaper before we go. 

We head out to the city and it takes such a long time. The traffic is terrible, I thought it would be better because of the time but nope. It takes two hours to get to this house. Danny is jumping out of his seat practically. Alice is being a little angel in the back. I park the truck and make Danny stay in the back. I get Alice’s carrier out of the truck then Danny gets out. We go up to the house and knock. A middle aged woman who is greying opens the door. 

“Hi, I’m Nancy. You must be Nicolas.” I nod and shake her hand. We get in the house and Danny walks over to the box and looks at the puppies. Nancy goes to the box and picks out a puppy. 

“This is the last male.” She places him down and Danny plops down. He looks smitten with this dog. Completely smitten. The puppy is very cute. I place Alice on the couch and squat down to pet the puppy. He jumps up and is trying to lick my face. I smile and look up at Nancy. 

“We’ll take him.” She smiles wide and we discuss the financials and she tells me what food he is gonna need to eat and that he obviously would still need to be neutered and potty trained. I nod and hand her the money. She gives me a bag of food and a collar. I thank her and grab the puppy and Alice, we head back to the truck. This puppy has the biggest brown eyes and a smile! What dog has an actual smile? I sit him in the front and try to get home as fast as possible. I don’t need the little guy going to the bathroom in my truck. 

We get home and Danny is so excited. I spend the whole day running around with the dog and then running over to Alice and taking care of her. Tomorrow I am gonna have to get a new collar and puppy pads along with a leash. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Waverly walks in and the puppy runs over to her feet. 

“Who is this little guy?” She squats down and pets him, she picks him and walks into the living room. 

“You got a puppy?” i nod and smile wide at her. She walks over to me and kisses me slowly. The puppy is licking my face as she kisses me. I laugh and pull away. 

“What’s his name?” I shrug Danny is on the couch with me. Alice is in my arms. 

“FISH!” We both turn to Danny and he has this wide smile on his face. Hope in his brown eyes, one dimple showing. I laugh and look at Waverly. 

“You did say we could get a fish at first.” I nod and look at our dog. 

“His name is Fish.” 

Waverly goes upstairs with Fish. I shake my head and chuckle. Only they would name a dog fish. Waverly comes back downstairs in comfy looking clothes. She places Fish down and grabs her school backpack. She walks into the living room and sits on the ground, her back to the couch. She takes out her work and starts to grade. Alice is asleep in my arms and Danny is on the ground playing with Fish. Today is going great. 

Everyone shows up around the same time. About six. Dinner is to be ready at six thirty and that is what I told all of them. The pasta is boiling and the sauce is sauteing. Jeremy and Robin brought two bottles of wine, today is going great. We eat dinner and it’s going over amazingly. No one seems to be mad at each other, Dolls and Doc seem to be getting along great. Rosita is holding Alice and cooing to her. I can honestly say that today has been one of the best days since moving here to Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Fish idea has nothing to do with Fish or levi, this is inspired by that text post where the husband is like "I thought you said you were getting a fish?" and the wife is like "I did," then sends the picture of the Puppy.Then she is like "His name is Fish". I don't know a part of me feels like this totally something that would happen and I just put a little spin on it to make it a gift for his son and love. Anyways, have a good day :)


	17. One Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Waverly and Nick's one year anniversary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I know I keep saying things then going back on them but at least it's for good reasons am I right? Today you guys are getting two chapter because tonight is the finale. Two hour finale, two chapters. I think it works out This chapter is more like a filler in my opinion. Just to understand where everything is at, how long it's been since these two love birds got together. Just, some fluff for you guys so enjoy :)

Today is Waverly and I’s one year anniversary. Today marks a whole year that the two of us have been together. A whole year Danny has had a mama. I can’t believe where the time has gone. It feels like just yesterday that the two of us first kissed. All of this is so crazy.

I’m trying to get the morning shift tonight instead of the night shift. That way I can spend all of the time with Waverly. The plans for tonight are very simple. We both are going to work, then we are coming home around three. Spend family time with Danny and Fish till five. Then Wynonna and Doc are coming here to pick up Danny so we can have the night together. If I get the night shift then this is gonna be way harder than I want it to be. 

After a whole hour of talking to Cooper he switches shifts with me and I couldn’t be more thankful. I get up and look over at Waverly. She is knocked out, drool dripping out of her mouth and onto the pillow. Her hair a mess, body sprawled out across the bed. I smile wide at the beautiful site I see before me. I walk over to her and kiss the side of her head. She stirs in her sleep and looks up at me. For a second she looks really confused then a smile blossoms. 

“Morning, my handsome officer.” I squat down and look her in the eyes. I wipe the drool off of the corner of her mouth then kiss her softly. 

“Morning, beautiful. I got my shifts switched so I can stay home tonight. Just me and you.” Waverly sits up in bed and scratches her head. I look up at her and she looks down at me. 

“That sounds perfect, cutie pie.” She still looks and sounds sleepy. I stand up and lean on the bed so I can get closer to Waverly. 

“Happy one year, my love. I’ll see you later.” I kiss her quick then head out of the house and to my cruiser. The shift times have changed so now I have to be there for six instead of at eight. No one really argues with it though. 

The drive to the station is longer than usual, or maybe it just feels longer because I would rather be at home than at work. Nothing has been moving forward. All we have on them right now is more license plate numbers that we can add. All of the people we can arrest aren’t important. We need to get dirt on Bobo and then we will be able to actually put this thing to rest. 

I stop at the coffee shop near the station and pick up a coffee. I had to basically leave as fast as I could so I could try and be on time for my shift. On my way out of the bed room I heard Waverly say I love you back all sleepily. I feel bad leaving her with Danny for the morning. I am picking him up today because I told Nedley I am only working eight hour shifts from now on and no more over time. He agreed but didn’t seem all that pleased. I was his hardest worker until I realized I was losing my family. Now that I have stopped like I said, we have gotten any progress since then. We are honest to god looking for a slip up at this point. We got all of the surveillance we can get at this point. 

I get into work and I just plop down in my seat. The office is dead, no one is here aside from me and dispatch. I spin in my chair and look up at the ceiling. 

“Having fun messing around, Haught?” I fall out of my seat and look up at Nedley. 

“I see that you are hardly working instead of hard at work.” I stand up and follow Nedley into his office. 

“Sir, we are on a waiting game. They haven’t been killing. They haven’t been really leaving Purgatory. We are just waiting. Even general crime is at an all time low. We don’t have much to do here.” Nedley squints at me. I sit in the chair across from him and keep eye contact with him. 

“Haught, you have no paperwork? No, patrolling to do? You have nothing better to do than spin in that damn chair?” I nod and look at him. He sighs and looks around his office. 

“Go on patrol for the day. Just hang out near the sign okay?” I nod and stand up. I leave his office and do as he says. I grab my coat from my chair and head to my cruiser. 

Once in there I head down to the sign but keep my eyes open. There really has been no problems in Purgatory. Even the high school has been having no problems. The kids that I was helping don’t even really need my help anymore because the program has been working. 

I get to the sign and park. I watch how no cars come by, none at all. This is gonna be my whole day. 

It is finally my lunch break. Eleven o’clock couldn’t have come faster. I head back to the station and just have my lunch break there. I didn’t have the time to pack a lunch so I just gotta suck it up and sit. I’ll be a little hungry till I go home. My lunch break is only a half hour so I continue to do what I did before I left. I spin in my chair. Nedley grunts as he walks by at my antics. I just keep going and stare at the ceiling. I know my work ethic looks different now, I know. I seem uninterested and I wouldn’t be surprised if Nedley says something to me. 

I check my watch and it’s time for me to go back to work. I leave my little bubble and head back to the sign at the edge of town. I sit back and just watch the few cars that come by. All of them are just people going back and forth through the city. I throw my head back and then I hear a car coming up fast. Really fast. I look up and I see a car I’ve never seen before. This car is going way over the speed limit. I clock the car and it’s going eighty in a sixty zone. I turn on my sirens and follow the car. The car just speeds up and doesn’t pull over. I furrow my brow and keep close to the car. I call into the station and they tell me that they will send another cruiser. The car is heading for the trailer park, didn’t this day get more interesting. Another cruiser pulls up behind me and they go ahead and try to lock this guy in. I smile and follow his lead, we actually get all the way to the trailer park. The car slows down and we slow down as well. Once there, the one and only Bobo Del Rey gets out of the car. Fur coat and all. He gets out and holds his hands up. He shuts the door. There was a reason behind all of this. I get out of the cruiser and take out my weapon. I point it at his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you pull over? You were going eighty in a sixty zone, clearly over the speed limit and then you avoided arrest.” he grins. 

“I was just trying to get home officer. There is an emergency.”I face my weapon down I can’t exactly arrest him but I can certainly give him a ticket. I holster my weapon and take out the ticket pad. I write out a ticket and hand it over to him. He has this smug look on his face. All of his windows are tinted. 

“There can’t be any tint on the windows. I’m giving you a warning. If I see this again I will give you another ticket. He thanks me and I leave. Arresting him is useless. He will just get out, this is little. We need something big. Something that will send this man to prison. 

I get back in my cruiser and head back to my post. The radio is buzzing and yelling at me asking why I didn’t arrest him. Some of the officers think I’m getting soft. They’re wrong this is a game. To him this is a game. All of this. I’m playing his game. I got his plate number and ran it, a stolen car from Calgary. The owner is dead. I sigh and just watch the barren road. 

My day is up, I can clock out and go pick up my son. I head to the elementary school and pick up Danny. He tells me all about his day on the way home. The teacher gave them a halloween game to play today. He had a lot of fun and I guess more students want to be partners with him and play games. We get home, Waverly’s jeep is already in the driveway. As soon as we got Fish, Waverly and I sat Danny down and told him about how he has to take care of him. How he has to teach him how to go outside. How he has to feed him and take him out. So far he is doing a great job. He yells at Fish when he chews things he shouldn’t. Picks up his messes, there are not as many now though. Danny is doing a great job at making Fish an upstanding dog. 

Danny and I go inside, Waverly is at the dining room table looking very stressed. I walk up behind her and kiss the top of her head.

“Hey baby,” Waverly turns to me as she speaks. I lean down and kiss her quickly, Waverly pulls away. Her focus goes back to her work and she looks stressed again. 

“I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be down in twenty minutes.” I go upstairs and get everything locked away. I grab comfy clothes for the time being. Later I plan on wearing a button up and some slacks with nice shoes. I head to the shower and take a nice long hot shower. The hot water hitting my back, all of the tension being released. I get out of the shower and get in the comfy clothes. I dry my hair and then go downstairs. Waverly has her head set down on the table. 

“What’s wrong?” I sit down next to her and I kiss the side of her head. She looks up at me and she looks defeated. 

“Nearly all of them failed the test. I have five students who passed the whole thing.” I start to rub her back and she leans on me. I look at the test and they are finally getting into the first civilizations so they are in the Mesopotamia right now. It is just on the beginning stages so a lot of it has to do with farming and they just don’t get it I guess. 

“Make it into a song. It’ll get the kids to remember and you have a lovely singing voice so it’s not like you will actually embarrass yourself.” Waverly looks at me and she still looks defeated. I kiss her forehead then stand up. 

“I gotta start on dinner.” all last week I have been reading the book I got her for Christmas, there are only a handful of recipes that she hasn’t tried yet. One of them being a red curry mac and cheese. I know if I mess something up I can just make pasta with sauce. The prep takes a little for it and it’s already almost four. 

I start on dinner and Waverly is still correcting papers. Danny is laughing and giggling in the living room with Fish yapping. They must be playing on the floor. This is the life. Being with my family and having a normal day. I love days like this. It’s starting to get chilly out so Waverly is in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I’m in my sweatpants and a t-shirt. It’s just nice. All of this is nice, being with my family like this is so nice. 

I let some of the food heat up and then I go into the living room with Danny so I can spend some time with him before he leaves for the night. He is so excited to go and spend time with his Aunt ‘Nonna and Uncle Doc. He is very very excited to go and spend time with Alice. Alice is just starting to sit up and Danny is loving that. He feels like she can play more that way. Danny is just sitting in the living room right now playing tug of war with Fish. He loves Fish so much. I sit on the ground with him and we both stay silent. Danny packed his bag for tonight early this morning. We told him to do that last night. 

Wynonna just walks into the house. 

“You ready to party little buddy?” Danny stands up and runs over to Wynonna. He loves her so much. I wish Jamie would come around more and spend time with Danny. Him and Elizabeth haven’t been up here in over a year. Danny doesn’t even ask about them anymore and they don’t even really call all that much anymore. 

Danny goes upstairs, a second later he’s down here with his backpack and a sweatshirt. I kiss his head before he leaves and Wynonna is talking with Waverly about something or other. They both laugh and I feel like they are talking about me again. Everytime they laugh together I always feel like they are laughing at me. 

“Bye, Haught-shit. I’ll see you tomorrow after I drop him off.” I wave at her and say bye to Danny and they are gone. I sigh and relax against the couch. Fish jumps in my lap and starts to lick my face. I pick him up and take him into the dining room. Waverly is leaning back in the chair and looking at the ceiling. 

“Still worried about the tests?” Waverly looks at me and nods. I hand her Fish and she lights up. Fish licks all over her face and she giggles. 

“I’m gonna continue dinner, okay?” Waverly is so distracted by Fish that she doesn’t even answer me. I go to the kitchen and start to finish up dinner. The food so far looks amazing. Smells great and I can’t wait to eat dinner then cuddle on the couch with Waverly and drink some wine while watching movies. 

“How’s dinner looking?” Her arms wrap around me and she kisses my shoulder. I lean back in her touch and close my eyes. 

“Dinner is coming along great. I was gonna get all dressed up but I don’t see a reason too.” I turn, Waverly is pouting at me. 

“You should still get all dressed up. I would love to see my handsome man in a tie.” I grin and kiss her softly and slowly. My hands go up to her face so I can cup her cheeks. Waverly pushes against me hard and my back hits the counter. Her tongue swipes against mine and I grant her access. I moan into the kiss and Waverly wraps her leg around my waist. She jumps up and I wrap my arms around her. Her arms wrap around my neck and I pull back. 

“Dinner is gonna burn.” Waverly sighs and slowly climbs off of me. She kisses my lips one more time then leaves the kitchen. I focus my attention back on dinner. I check the time and it’s about five thirty. I take the food off of the heat and turn everything off. It just has to rest for five minutes then we can eat. 

I turn to go and tell Waverly but she is already here, in the doorway. Just in her bra and panties. I swallow hard and walk over to her slowly. She meets me halfway and rubs her hands down my chest seductively. Once her hands are at the hem of my shirt she takes it off in one swoop. Waverly leans forward and captures my lips with hers. Waverly has her hands back on my chest and is pushing me back against the counter. 

My hands fall to her bare hips and I pull her into me hard. She moans into my mouth and I pick her up. My hands under her thighs bringing her up then my arms wrapping around her waist. Waverly’s arm fall to my neck and she is holding me close to her. I push off from the counter and make my way to the stairs. Only pulling away from her to see where I am going. Once at the stairs I carefully make my way up with Waverly in my arms.

Once at the top I push through our bedroom door and lay Waverly on the bed. She is smiling up at me, hazel eyes glistening from the sun set. I lean down and kiss her slowly. Taking my time with the love of my life. Making sure she is appreciated. 

Waverly and I make love for hours. The food forgotten in the kitchen. We make our way back downstairs and sit on the couch. We cuddle up with the fireplace going. We both have a glass of wine. 

“Nick, when do you think we will actually get married?” my eyes widen. I have no clue in all honesty. I have no clue how to word this to her. 

“I, I don’t want to propose or get married until I know all of this Bobo stuff is done. I know that isn’t fair and I know that makes it a long waiting game. I am hoping sometime soon though. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” I look down at Waverly, she is all tucked and comfortable under my arm, her head on my chest. She looks away from me and at the fire. She shivers a little so I pull the blanket off of the back of the couch and wrap it around her. 

“You’re right. That’s not fair, but I understand. I understand that you are worried about Bobo and all of that and I respect your choice, but if you don’t propose I will.” My jaw drops and Waverly starts to giggle. 

“That’s my job. I want to.” Waverly gets up and leans over to me, inches from my lips. 

“Then you better hurry up. I’m going to get more wine right now.” she pecks my lips then makes her way to the kitchen. It wouldn’t be so bad if she proposed. It would be very elaborate, probably some kind of hunt. Waverly walks in the living room with two plates, 

“I heated the mac and cheese up and I’m gonna go back and grab the wine bottle.” She leaves and returns a second later. Waverly settle on the couch and I look at her. 

“You can propose if you want. I’m cool with it.” She hits my shoulder playfully. 

“Nicolas, you are proposing to me. I want to be proposed to and you are not taking that away from me.” She turns back to her food with a huff and starts to eat. I grab my plate and also start to eat. I have an idea of how I would propose. When I was shopping for rings I would think about how I would. I like the idea of doing something in the fall and proposing. Autumn is such a pretty time of the year. 

“When you were a little girl, how did you picture being proposed to?” I ask her and she stops eating for a second then looks at me. 

“In the winter, at night. I always thought that I would be walking home with the love of my life, the moon full and round. Then on our way home he or she would just drop to one knee and ask me to marry them. Maybe some romantic speech but nothing big. That’s what I always thought and expected for a proposal.” I grin and look down at my plate. That sounds simple and romantic. I can do simple and romantic. 

“And your wedding?” She sighs dreamily and puts the plate of food down. She turns her body towards me and she has this huge smile. 

“When I was younger I always wanted either a fall or a spring wedding. I wanted it at the homestead. I don’t care who officiates. I was never religious. Wynonna as my maid of honor, Chrissy as one of the bridesmaids. I want the grass to be kind of long, pink flowers covering the seats. I wanted a fairy wedding. Just so involved with nature. Now though, I don’t know.” she deflates a little. “The only thing I know now is that I want Alice as the flower girl because she would look just absolutely adorable in the dress. I know Danny will look adorable in a little tux. Then the last thing I need is you.” She leans forward and kisses me quick. That’s a simple and easy wedding to make come true. When we do plan our wedding she is gonna need to know that she can have whatever she wants. 

“What about you, what did you expect to have for a wedding as a kid?” I sigh and look down at my plate. I start to chuckle then look back up at her. 

“When I was a child, I thought I was gonna be the one in the dress. The one that everyone compliments. I thought I was gonna be the woman. I’m glad I wasn’t at my wedding. We basically got married in some small church with people we didn’t really know and it was terrible. That was my first wedding.” Waverly cups my cheek and kisses me softly. She pulls away and looks me in the eyes. 

“What do you want now for a wedding?” I smile and get this dopey look. I know I’m making it because she is chuckling. 

“I want the people who matter to be there. The family who chose Danny and I. The family who chose us. I want you there, you can be wearing whatever you want. We can be wherever you want. We can eat whatever you want. I just want our family there. The people who count.” Waverly leans forward and kisses me again. 

“We can do that my love, we can do that.”


	18. Trying to Catch Bobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More info and evidence comes up on Bobo. Is he caught, set free again? Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL READY FOR THIS!

November seventh, another day another dollar. This month I have the morning shifts, that basically means I now have to review the murder cases from the night before. The car ordeal that Bobo pulled last month was basically him telling us the murders are coming back. 

All of the men he has sent out have been caught on camera and therefor arrested. We have sent Calgary about sixteen men that have been caught since the murders have started. I don’t know if he is just getting rid of the useless people or he’s not aware of the camera. The camera we have set up is at the grocery store and we get them almost every time mid display of the body. Nedley is starting to get real hopeful that he himself will have to go out soon and we can catch him. I think they are gonna try and move locations for the bodies. Nedley disagrees. 

I get out of bed and look around the room while stretching, Waverly is nowhere to be seen so she must be downstairs. I go to my closet and pull out a clean uniform. Today is the day that I told Nedley that they would be moving the bodies. They lost almost half of their men doing this. They are gonna pick a new location. I have been spending a little more time at work I’ve noticed. Not much just so I can finish my reports. Waverly hasn’t seemed to be too upset by this though. Sixteen people have died, a parent to one of her students was killed so she is very worried. She is more understanding this time around I suppose. 

I pull on my work boots and get my utility belt. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth, comb my beard out then head down the stairs. Once at the bottom I look in the kitchen and Waverly is sitting there with a cup of coffee in her hands. She has been getting up around five lately because she can’t sleep which makes sense. 

Last week she came home in tears. I told Danny to go up to his room with Fish. Waverly showed me the email, I felt horrible. Bobo is killing random people at this point. The town is uneasy. Everyone is on edge. There is barely anyone walking around anymore. Only the officers. We are at a point where the town is scared. This is all apart of his game though. What he wants to happen. I’m still not sure about his men thing though. I can see him using them as pawns but only for so long. We are still just waiting on a slip up on him at this point. 

I walk over to Waverly and kiss the side of her head. I sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her and pull her in. 

“Morning,” he voice is quiet. Eyes casted down, Waverly has been depressed. All of this is hitting her hard. She’s worried about her students. She’s worried about us. 

“Morning, Waves.” She looks up at me and there is such sadness in her eyes. She looks so upset and full of sorrow. Less and less kids have been showing up. So far no kids have gotten killed but we don’t know his morals. He’s killed sixteen people in a row. 

Waverly and I sit like that for a long time, her just leaning into me, and I holding her. We sit like that until I have to go into work. I get up and kiss Waverly. She kisses me back but there is no passion behind it. She’s just a shell at home. Worrying. Everyone is. 

I leave the house and make my way to work. On the way there I notice that there are almost no cars on the street. Everyone is just staying home aside from officers. Even then some of the officers told Nedley that they can’t handle seeing all of these murders. That was Lonnie. Lonnie is Lonnie though. 

I get to the station and I shrug my coat off and put it on my chair. I look at my desk and there are piles of papers on my desk. Just folders on top of folders. 

“Haught,” I look up and Nedley looks defeated. I walk into his office and shut the door. 

“Last night we caught one more guy. While we were out though three more bodies were found this morning. Four people were killed last night. We need to stop him, Nick. We need to get this done and over with.” Nedley is looking at me and he has this almost blank stare on his face, Looking past me and not even at me. 

“I’m too old for this shit. I can’t keep going. I can’t.” He finally looks at me and I nod. I understand. 

“We’re gonna get him soon, Randy. It’s only a matter of time before he slips up and we get him for good. Just give it time.” He nods and I leave his office leaving him to his thoughts. He basically just bailed on us mentally. I understand though. Lord knows I want to. 

I go back to my desk and look over all of the cases. Jessica Miller, dead at the convenience store, Derek Peters, dead at a local diner, Sarah Jackson, dead at the grocery store. Then lastly right in front of Shorty’s Jared Evans. This is getting out of hand. The officers who got all of the calls are home. I don’t mind looking at all of the reports. 

The one at Shorty’s, I remember putting in a camera not all that long ago. I placed in in the sign so no one could see it. This was after the break in. Inside there are nearly double the cameras but at the front doors I put a secret one in. I wonder if he is the one who killed Jared Evans. That was the last call in and it is very close to the diner. I wonder if Jared Evans was at the wrong place at the wrong time and they just killed him. It also could be a deliberate attack on me. He clearly knows things about me. 

I look over all of the reports and only Jared Evans seems out of profile. The profile for these killings are basic, probably so they are easy to copy. One stab to the gut and then one stab to the head. Boom, killed. Jared Evans has multiple stabs in his back and one gunshot wound to the leg. That is not profile, that is far from profile. Maybe I’m right on this and he was just at the wrong place and time. I bet that he was just walking home and he saw the murder, ran, then he was killed while running. A shot to the leg to stop the running, fell on his stomach and they stabbed him, then left him for dead. 

I leave the office in a hurry and head down to Shorty’s. I open the front door to see Wynonna drinking at the bar. It’s nine in the morning. 

“Earp, I need to see your cameras.” Her eyebrow quirks up but she nods. We go to the backroom and she lets me look through her cameras.

“I’m sure this is about all of the murders from the past couple of days. Jared was dead outfront. He was an ass but he never deserved to die.” I turn and look up at Wynonna. Her mouth gets in a straight line and she plops on the couch behind me. 

“I put a secret camera in the sign when you got broken into. I know that was probably wrong of me but I was worried about you and Doc. At the time you were pregnant so I wanted to make sure you were safe.” Wynona grunts. After a few extra clicks I access the camera feed for the camera out front. I scrub back the footage to around the time of death which was about three in the morning. A car pulls up and just sits there, a man with a beard gets out of the car and gets a body out of the trunk. We can arrest him now. He doesn’t come back but Jared Evans walks by the car and stops. The passenger door opens and Bobo stands out of the car, gun pointed at him. Jared goes running. In the very corner of the camera you can see him fall to the ground. Bobo walks over to him, on his way over he takes out a knife and stabs him in the back. He rubs the blood on Jareds shirt then puts it back and gets back in the car. The guy with the beard gets back in the car and they are off. 

“Holy shit!” I look at Wynonna and her jaw is dropped. I nod and look for a usb, I copy the footage to it and place it in my pocket. 

“Yea, make sure there is liquor stocked. There is gonna be a party tonight.” I head out of the bar and make my way back to the station. I go straight to Nedley’s office and I shut the door behind me. 

“What are you doing? Coming in here like there was a fire. Is everything okay?” I push his chair out of the way and plug the usb into his computer. I scrub the footage to the moment I did and let it play. 

“Holy shit.” I nod at him and he has this gruff smile. 

“Where did you get this footage there is no camera outside of Shorty’s?” I sit down across from him and nod. 

“There is though, when it was broken into I put a camera up. I wanted to make sure Wynonna was safe when she was living there.” Nedley is smiling. He gets out of his chair and opens his office door. There are four officers in there.

“Suit up, we got him!” for a moment everyone is still. They all get up and go to the locker room. I get up and follow them. 

“Email that to Calgary we can have more men on our side if we do it like that. I know they have guns at the trailer park. Also rush a warrant” Nedley sits back down and nods at what I told him. I go to the locker room and put on my bullet proof vest, all of the things that will make it so I don’t get hurt again. I take my phone out and call Waverly. I’m hoping she picks up. 

“Hello?” there is concern in her voice. I sigh, I love hearing her voice. 

“Baby, Waves, we have proof. We are arresting Bobo today. We are getting ready right now to do it. I just wanted to call you and let you know, my love.” there are sniffles coming in from the other end. 

“You be careful out there. You have a family, you have Fish. You have more people now than you did before. We now have Alice, Fish, Rosita is more apart of our family. There are more people who care about you. So be safe. I love you.” I smile, a tear runs down my cheek. 

“I love you too, Waves.” I hang up and put my phone in my locker. I walk out and we all are waiting orders from Nedley. 

“Calgary is on their way. They are meeting us here, they should be here in about twenty minutes. No one is leaving or coming in until we meet with them. We can’t have anyone tipping anyone off.” We all nod and sit tight.

Twenty minutes on the dot passes and we hear cars pulling up. I walk over to the window, it’s Calgary. I let them in and the Sheriff of their station goes in and meets with Nedley. We all make small talk with the twenty five other officers in the station with us. We literally have four and they have twenty five. Crazy. Nedley and the other Sheriff walk out. 

“We are not gonna go in guns blazing alright? I want ten men storming his trailer. On the way up no sirens. We are gonna park half a mile away and then go on foot. We are taking all of them in, they have been wanted in our city for two years. You guys can help but we are taking them. Is that clear?” All of us nod. We don’t want them as our problem or all of the paperwork. They can have them. That is so fine with me and I’m sure it’s fine with Nedley.

After he speaks we all head out and so exactly as he says. We drive there with no sirens, park half a mile away and now we are walking towards the park with our guns out but facing the ground. As we approach it seems like no one is really seeing us. We get to the front gates and all of them are around a big fire laughing and smiling. Someone shouts something at them. We all start running and make our way over to them. People are being thrown to the ground to be arrested. I charge for Bobo’s trailer with nine other men on my tail. I kick the door open and he sitting at a table just counting money. There is honestly shock on his face. 

“You have a warrant?” there is bite to his tone and that makes sense. Anger is taking over the shock. I pull out the warrant and slam it on the table. 

“Robert Svane, you are under arrest for the murder of Jared Evans. You have,” I continue speaking as I handcuff him. I hand him over to someone from Calgary and they take him to one of the cruiser that has been moved closer. They duck his head in along with a couple of other people. I walk over to the cruiser and open the door. I squat so I can look at him. 

“You got cocky and slipped up. It happens to the best of us. This mess up though, this one was pretty big Robert. You are gonna be going to jail, we have evidence. Actual footage of you murdering someone. We have that. Have fun in prison, Robert.” I stand up, shut the door before he can even say anything. I look around the trailer park. Almost everyone has been arrested, others fled some are actually innocent. By the time we finish up it’s like a ghost town. There are some officers collecting evidence and money. Some of the Calgary officers left with our officers and we are showing them the store houses. Today has been a very productive day. All of this, we did our job and made the people of Purgatory safe.

I get in my cruiser and head back to the station. I’m the first one back, I change into some normal clothes, jeans, t-shirt, bomber jacket and then I head to the elementary school to take Danny out of class early. 

“Buddy,” I squat down and hold him in my arms in the foyer of the elementary school. 

“We are gonna call mama right now okay?” Danny nods and looks excited. The phone rings for a second then she picks up. 

“Are you okay?” I laugh and hold Danny closer to me. 

“I’m fine, he’s arrested and right now I’m with our little man. We are heading home to spend some time with Fish. Then after you get home we are heading down to Shorty’s to celebrate with my real family and my work family.” Waverly is sniffling again. 

“So it’s over?” I laugh and look around. Blinking tears from my eyes. 

“It’s over, all of it is finally over.” Danny says hi and Waverly asks him how her baby boy is doing. He said that he’s confused but he’s okay with being confused. We hang up and then head home. 

We get home, Fish is let out from his cage and we sit in the living room and play with him for a little bit. I make danny some lunch, vegan mac and cheese. We eat in the living room with cartoons going on in the background. 

“So, you are gonna marry mama now? The bad guy is gone and we are good, so you should marry mama.” I laugh and look over at Danny he read my mind. 

“I’m gonna have to propose to mama first. Do you want mama to be your real mama?” Danny gets this look in his eye and nods really fast. 

“Well, when I propose to mama you can ask her to adopt you. Shae already signed some papers saying that mama can adopt you. Is that something you want?” Danny has tears in his eyes. 

“Yea, I want mama to adopt me.” I lean down and kiss the top of his head. When I propose to Waverly she is gonna have two questions to answer. I know the answer to both of them. 

Waverly gets home as we finish washing the dishes. When the door shuts I run over to her and pick her up. I spin with her in my arms. As I place her down I kiss her softly and dip her. Her arms wrap around my neck. I stand her back up and pull away once she is upright. 

“I love you.” She takes my face with her hands and kisses me hard. When she pulls away she looks me in the eyes and says,

“I love you too.” I smile wide at her and she lets go of me. She walks over to Danny and kisses all over his face. My phone pings, it’s the work group chat. We are meeting at Shorty’s for five. ‘Bring family and friends, this is a party.’ I laugh and go in the kitchen. I look at Waverly and Danny. They are having a grand old time. She is laughing and he is giggling while she spins him. I haven’t seen her this happy since before we found out about the kids parent. I go over and hug the two of them. 

Before we leave to go to the bat I text all of our family to go. I want all of them to be there for our celebration. We head out to the bar and we take our time. Nedley talked to the press today for the first time. He told them everything that was going on and how that everyone is safe now. For the celebration of the hard work of his officers he’s inviting everyone to go to Shorty’s tonight. Tonight is gonna be wild. 

Once at Shorty’s we walk in and the place is packed. All of the officers are here, strangers here just to celebrate, the usual everyday customers. The place is a hazard but no one's gonna stop people from coming in. It took the police station nearly a year to get all of this under control and figured out. 

We walk up to the bar and sit at the bar. Wynonna set three seats aside for us. 

“I’m glad you warned me about stocking up. If you didn’t we already would be out of whiskey.” I smile wide at Wynonna then turn and look around the bar. I see all of the officers with their families. Cooper and his family laughing and eating food in the corner of the bar. Green’s family is here and they even seem to be happy. I look a couple of seats down and Nedley is doing the same. We lock eyes and he smiles at me. He holds his glass up to me and then takes a sip. I just nod at him. We both go back to scoping the crowd. Jeremy, Robin, Dolls and Rosita walk in together. They are looking around the bar. I wave to them and they walk over to us. Danny gets up and hugs all of them. 

He has a real soft spot for Robin for some odd reason. He thinks his Uncle Robin is real silly. 

“Hey, Nick.” Rosita hugs me and I hug her back. She goes back over to Dolls and hugs him tight. Dolls shakes my hand. Jeremy and Robin pull me in a hug at the same time. We all laugh. Everyone gets the hello’s out of the way then Doc says,

“You need to tell us everything.” Everyone says yea at the same time. We made a little circle around the end of the bar. I tell them everything. I start from the beginning, I explain the sneaking out, getting shot, not being with my family, arresting Bobo. I even tell them the car thing that happened last month. They get all of the information. Danny is on Waverly’s lap looking at me like I am the coolest person in the world.

Once I finish my story they all take a deep breath. 

“That was pretty intense, so when do you think that Nedley will resign?” I shrug and look around. This seems like something he would do. 

“He told me that after this case was done, that he was resigning. He would like to see me as Sheriff but then I have to run and get Bunny on my side. No one wants to be a suck up to her.” All of them laugh, as we are laughing a clinking is making its way through the bar noise.

“I have been Sheriff of this fine town for many years. I have done my very best to keep this place safe for the citizens. I’m old. I’m tired. I can’t keep doing this. This last case was my breaking point. My blood pressure is through the roof. My doctor said I can’t stay this way. So, I’m retiring. When it is time to vote you should vote Nicolas Haught. I have been training him and spending as much time as I can showing him how to best take care of Purgatory.” he looks at me and holds his cup up again and I do the same. We both take sip then he sits down. 

The rest of the night is filled with drinking, dancing, darts, shots. Tonight has been the craziest night I’ve ever had in Purgatory. I’m glad that it’s because some scum got sent to prison. 

Next on the list of things is to marry the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, it felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I hope you all enjoy. The next three chapters are all fluff so get ready! :)


	19. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy mornings, a hockey game, oh and a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't have much time to edit today. the next two will be edited though.I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I've noticed I'm not very good at writing long sappy speeches so I'm sorry if it seems short. I'm also done filling the chapters with filler content to get to the good stuff. These last two chapters may seem shorter but it's for that reason. I really hope you guys enjoy, I haven't seen as many comments so I'm worried it's getting boring or something. This isn't me asking for comments I just feel like the filler content is making it boring. Anyways, have a nice day my lovely readers, get ready for the update tomorrow!!

The plan for today is to go to Danny’s hockey game, after go to Shorty’s then a walk in the park. Last night just snowed so it’s fresh and crunchy. In the beginning of the month the town put up the lights in the park. Fairy lights hanging in the trees, with the old lamps on. It’s gonna look beautiful tonight. A full moon and everything. 

We both have the day off, it’s Saturday. I’ve been lying here awake holding Waverly for about an hour while she’s sleeping. Waverly and Danny sleep in late on the weekends. Until about eight thirty. I’m so used to being up no matter what that I wake up at seven and that’s sleeping in to me. Being an adult is shit like this, waking up early and still thinking it’s sleeping in. 

Waverly stirs in my arms, she faces me and her eyes open and close slowly. 

“Good morning, Nick.” she kisses my cheek and settles back in my arms. Her eyes drift shut again and I kiss her forehead. I slip out of her arms and stand up. I walk to Danny’s room and check on him. He is still knocked out in bed, all spread out. Fish at the end of the bed with him. I head to the bathroom and do the bathroom routine. 

Heading downstairs, I think about what to make for breakfast. Danny has really liked oatmeal lately so I might make that with some fruit for the two of them. Lazy Saturdays are the best. We don’t have to be at the rink until four. The game should run till six. That gives more than enough time to eat dinner and then go for the walk in the park. 

I start to set up the kettle and pour water in it, I place it on the stove. While that heats up I grab some strawberries and bananas, cut those up and put them in a separate bowl. The stairs start to creek, I look over and Waverly is coming down the steps with a sweatshirt on, a grumpy morning lok on her face. I pour her a cup of coffee then hand it over to her. She takes a sip then sits down at the breakfast bar. 

“You look awfully happy this morning.” She looks up at me and yawns. I chuckle and move around the breakfast bar and kiss her quickly. 

“I have breakfast going, I decided to make oatmeal. Are you okay with that?” Waverly nods and leans on me. She wraps her arms around my lower back and hugs me tight. I rub her back. 

“I don’t want to go to this game today, I’m so tired. I just want to sleep in.” I nod and kiss the top of her head. 

“How about today you go and get your nails done. My treat. I can spend some time with Danny before his game.” Waverly looks up at me and has this skeptical look on her face. 

“Will I have enough to invite Chrissy too?” I laugh and nod. I kiss the top of her head one more time then answer to the screaming kettle. I take it off of the heat then prepare the bowls with oatmeal. Waverly and Danny’s are plain oatmeal, mine has some protein powder in it. I set up a punching bag on the garage so I don’t have to leave the house to work out. It’s been working out pretty good. 

Danny comes down the stairs with Fish on his tail. He heads to the front door and lets Fish out. Danny comes in the kitchen and sits at the breakfast bar. He has this dead look in his eyes just like Waverly. I’m about to hand him a cup of coffee too, jeez. I keep making breakfast and he is watching me. I sprinkle some sugar and cinnamon in their oatmeal then put in some of the cut up fruit. In mine I put a scoop of peanut butter and some sugar. There is a bark at the door, Danny gets up and goes to the front door to let Fish in. They both walk to the closet and Danny feeds Fish. He goes back to the breakfast bar and eats his oatmeal in silence. Waverly eats hers in silence as well. 

“Danny, are you excited about your game today?” Danny nods and just eat the oatmeal. They both are just so dead this morning. I was expecting this to be like every other Saturday morning, both of them up and happy. Nope, didn’t get that. 

“Danny you know the plan for today right?” Danny looks up at me and his eyes are wide. A huge smile spreads across his face. There he is, my happy little boy. 

“Yes I remember.” he starts to eat his oatmeal again but now he seems a little more happy. Danny has the copy of the paperwork in his duffel bag. I look over at Waverly and she has this look on her face. I’m not good at secrets and Waverly is smart, she probably has already figured it out. We all finish up our breakfasts. I head up stairs while Danny washes the dishes. I change into workout clothes. I run down the stairs. Waverly is in the living room now, she looks more awake. She has some notebooks out in front of her. She has been doing notebook checks to make sure the kids are doing there notes from their homework. She’s noticed that when she checks their notebooks that they have been doing better on their tests. 

I go to the garage and start my warm up, a couple of quick jabs and light right hooks, keeping on my toes. After ten minutes, I start to punch harder and harder. The music playing in the garage gets more and more intense as time goes on. 

After an hour of staying in the garage I walk out dripping sweat. I look to the living room and Waverly is till looking over notebooks. Danny is watching cartoons with Fish right next to him. Fish is getting big. He is about five months old. He is gonna be a big boy when he is older. I go and take my shower. I really take my time and trim my beard, it’s gotten way bigger than I ever thought that it would. It’s about a half an inch long all the way around. I was never expecting to get such a full beard. I’ve never had such a full beard. I love it. 

I go to my room and get dressed in some semi nice clothes. A black v neck sweater with some khakis and nice shoes. I head downstairs with my wallet. I sit next to Waverly and hand Waverly about a hundred dollars. 

“This should be enough right? I haven’t gotten my nails done in a very long time.” Waverly nods and kisses me hard. I sigh and pull away. 

“This should be enough, thank you so much.” She kisses me quick then pulls out her phone. I can only assume she is texting Chrissy to ask her about getting her nails done. She squeaks so that means she said yes. She gets up and runs up the stairs. I shake my head and then turn my attention to the cartoons that Danny is watching. 

This is my first day off as Sheriff. Two weeks ago was the election, I won. It took a lot of bringing Fish around Bunny for her to agree that I would be a good Sheriff. The fire department was easy to convince. I asked Waverly to tell them she would buy a whole lot of calendars and that kind of sold them over. After convincing Bunny the whole town agreed. It was smooth sailing. Waverly has been calling me Sheriff all the time. One time she said it in bed together. Waverly really likes it for some odd reason. 

The shower starts, Waverly must be getting ready. The office have for her she hasn’t been using. Waverly said that it would be easier to keep the rooms clean for when we want to have kids. She has been mentioning kids a lot lately. Stephanie Jones got pregnant with Champs baby. This sparked some weird fire in her and she really wants a baby. I can’t give her a baby but man if she isn’t trying lately. Every night she has been trying and trying. I feel bad but we did talk about kids. The sperm donor that Shae and I decided for Danny still has some at the sperm bank. Waverly and I decided to use that sperm for when we decide to have kids, this way Danny and the little baby will be related. Waverly reviewed his profile at the sperm bank and she thinks that he is a good donor. She wants to uss that donor too. 

The cartoons continue to play. Waverly comes down the stairs in a black shirt, jeans and some cute snow boots she got at a vintage shop. She sits down on the couch and continues to look over the notebooks. 

Waverly spends now and until she leaves at twelve correcting the notebooks. Danny has started his homework that he needed to finish form the other night. They have been giving extra spelling words and he is struggling a little. He can’t remember how to spell the words from the week before and the words from the same week. 

Danny and I make lunch together, we make some sandwiches and he loves them. We haven’t been eating meat, however this week Danny asked me if we could get some turkey and I said yes. We eat lunch and then we go back to his homework. After his homework we watch cartoons. 

Waverly got home around two. Her and Chrissy went out for lunch. Her nails looks amazing. They are a dark purple with little rhinestones on them. We just got to the rink. Danny went and left us in the stands so he can get ready with his team. They only use half of the rink, they don’t use the full one like the highs schoolers. I have my leather jacket on and Waverly has on a nice peacoat. She has a beanie on and her nose is already turning red. We are the only ones at this game. Everyone had plans this weekend. Wynonna and Doc are working a the bar. Jeremy and Robin are watching Alice. Dolls and Rosita are on a date. It’s okay though, I would much rather just spend this time with Waverly. 

The kids come out on the ice, we both start to cheer. Danny looks over at us and waves. The game starts up and he is offense, like I said before Dolls taught him how to shoot the puck and he’s really good at it. 

Waverly picks up my arms and and wraps it around her shoulders.She is starting to shake. I start to rub her arms to keep her warm. The game goes on and Danny hasn’t made any shots yet. Waverly gets up and goes to get food. She comes back three minutes later with a hot chocolate. I kiss her cheek, she giggles.

The game just finished and the other team won, Danny looks really bummed. Waverly and I can tell from up here. We head down and wait for Danny at the side door. He comes out all sweaty and gross. He has this defeated look on his face. I pick him up and hold the duffel bag. 

“Buddy, it’s okay. You lost a game. A lot of people lose. This isn’t the end of the world.” Dany nods. We walk to the truck. We head to Shorty’s. The first thing Danny does is head up the stairs so he can use the shower in the now abandoned apartment. Waverly and I sit at the bar. Wynonna winks at me and smiles. 

“How was the game?” Waverly makes a face and starts to speak,

“They lost, Danny isn’t too happy about it. Think you can do some Aunt ‘Nonna cheering up?” Wynonna scoffs. 

“Baby girl, it’s the thing I’m best at.” Waverly laughs at her and takes her coat off. She brings it to the back room. As soon as we can’t see her Wynonna leans over the bar. 

“Are you ready to propose to her?” I nod slowly. I look Wynonna in the eyes and she has this smile. 

“You have the ring right?” I nod and hand her the box, Waverly must be talking to Doc in the back.Wynona opens the box and she has this wide smile on her face. 

“She is gonna love this ring.” I smile wide, Danny comes down the stairs in an outfit that looks exactly like mine. He sits next to me and puts his head down. Wynonna hands me the box back and I put it in my jacket pocket. Wynonna rounds the bar and picks up Danny. She is saying something to him. Waverly walks out and she sits next to me. Wynonna puts him down and he seems much happier. Wynonna hands me a beer and gives Waverly some whiskey. Danny gets a glass of soda. That must be what she said to him to make him happy. 

We make small talk with Wynonna, the later it gets the more nervous. I know she is gonna say yes but that doesn’t make me any less nervous. I want this to be perfect for her, I want her to feel like I thought about this. I took the time to think about what she would like. 

We eat our dinner and then I take Danny to the bathroom. 

“You have your paper that you need right?” Danny pulls it out of his pocket and shows me. 

“Okay good. Are you ready to ask her to be your mama?” Danny nods fast. He has this wide smile on his face. He lost a tooth the other day so he has a goofy little kid smile. We leave the bathroom, Waverly has her coat on. I get Danny’s coat on him and I put mine on. Wynonna slide me a shot and I take it. 

“So I take it that I’m driving home?” I shake my head no. 

“You are driving to the park. Danny wants to see the lights.” Waverly nods and takes the truck keys. We say our byes then head out to the park. I feel like I’m gonna vomit. 

Once at the park we walk around looking at the lights slowly. Taking our time. Danny is in between us, holding our hands. I look up at the moon and I get a burst of confidence. I stop walking. Danny lets go of her hand. I look Waverly in the eyes and drop to one knee slowly. 

“Waverly, I have loved you since I first saw you with Danny. No woman has ever been that nice to my son. No hos mother, either of his grandparents, no one. We came into your life and you accepted us, took us in as your family,” I pull the ring out and Danny gets on one knee too. 

“Mama, I love you and I want you to be my real mama.” I pulls out the piece of paper and hands it to her. Waverly has tears in her eyes as she takes it. She reads the paper over and tears fall down her cheeks. 

“You want me to adopt you?” Danny nods fast. Waverly looks at me and I nod too. 

“Waverly, we want you as our family. Danny is asking you if you’ll adopt him.” Waverly nods and picks Danny up. 

“Of course I’ll adopt you, sweetie. You are already my son, this will just make it legal.” Danny is hugging Waverly tight. He has tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I love you, mama. To the moon and back.” Waverly presses alog kiss to the top of his head. 

“I love you too, buddy. To the moon and back.” She places him down and looks at me. I have the box open now so she can see the ring. 

“I love you so much, Waverly. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone aside from Danny. The two of you are my world, my rocks. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Waverly Earp, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?” Waverly nods, I take the ring out of the box and place it on her outstretched hand. Her hand is shaking. I stand up, Waverly cups my cheeks and kisses me hard. When she pulls away she picks up Danny and I hug the both of them. I love them so much. 

My family.


	20. Wayhaught Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Waverly get married

Today, is gonna be the best day of my life. I am marrying the love of my life, Waverly Earp. After six months of planning and arguing over meals, colors, and music we are finally getting married. Waverly is at the homestead getting ready and I’m at home with Danny. Along with Doc, Jeremy, Dolls, and my brother Jamie. He came down for the wedding. Gus came down for the wedding and even my mom did. Jamie said that she wants to start trying. My dad didn’t though and I wouldn’t want him too. 

“Buddy, are you ready?” Danny walks out of his room in his pajamas. I pick him up and Danny looks so excited and happy. Last night after he fell asleep was crazy. Jeremy is hungover and I think Jamie is too. I kiss the side of his head. 

“Wanna go wake up all of your uncles?” Danny smiles wide and wriggles out of my arms. He runs downstairs and I follow him. He goes to the living room and I go to the kitchen. Last night I bought real eggs and bacon. I start cooking that up. The coffee is all ready to go. We went to sleep at five in the morning now it’s nine. They are probably so tired. I’m just so excited to get married that I could have gotten no sleep and I would still be wide awake. 

All of the men make their way into the kitchen. A couple of them stand and the others are getting coffee. Danny walks over to me. I pick him up while I cook. I look around and I just love everyone in this room so much and they are gonna be at the wedding. 

This wedding is gonna be a small event. There will only be a handful of people going that are friends. I have my work family. Then Wynonna got Waverly to invite Mercedes, They both are gonna get drunk together. Then I have my mom and my brother and his wife. They have a little one, his name is Devin. He’s a month older than Alice. 

I hand out all the food that is cooked and they all eat like animals except Jeremy. He looks like death. I slide him a cup of coffee. He looks up at me and smiles weakly. I shake my head and chuckle. Danny gets a bowl of cereal because we noticed that his body isn’t used to meat anymore and he gets sick. I can’t eat. I have butterflies and I’m just so excited. 

They all eat then we relax for a little. Danny is in the living room watching his usual morning cartoons. The rest of us are at the dining room table. 

“Are you nervous?” Jamie has this wide smile on his face. He knows the answer. 

“Of course I’m nervous. I’m marrying the love of my life. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I’m extremely nervous. I’m just worried she’s gonna realize how more difficult it’s gonna be marrying me instead of a real man.” Doc speaks up. 

“All Wynonna does is talk about Alice and Waverly. Miss Waverly loves you and that little boy so much. She ain’t going anywhere, Sheriff.” I roll my eyes at Doc. 

“It’s just Nick, Holiday.” He tips his hat. We all laugh and lean back in the chairs. We need to be at the homestead for one. The ceremony is at one thirty. Then the reception is at the homestead just the other side of the house. I set everything up yesterday with the boys. We got it done pretty quick. Waverly thought it looked beautiful. That’s all that matters to me. 

Danny runs upstairs and I follow him. We bought him a tux, we also just bought me a tux. Now we both just have tux’s. Danny hops in the shower and I set up his tux on his bed. I go to my room and set my tux up. I look over my vows, Waverly insisted we write our own vows. I can’t write romantic speeches and she knows that. Yet, here we are. 

The water to the shower turns off. I look out of my door. Danny is walking out of the bathroom with his boxers on and towards his room. I follow him and help him put the tux on. I told him he can keep the jacket and bowtie off for now. He puts everything else on. I brush his hair to the side so it looks nice. I go to the bathroom and clean everything up. I shave my beard so it’s just a little bit of scruff. Waverly has never seen me without scruff and I’m not gonna show her on our wedding day. I get in the shower and take my time. Once I’m done I get out and go to my room. I get everything on but the jacket and bowtie like Danny. I go back to the bathroom and do my hair. The only way I know how to do my hair is slicking it back so that’s what I do.

Danny and I head down the stairs. We tell the guys the shower is open. The rest of the time at the house is everyone getting ready. As Doc is getting ready, everyone puts on the last touches. Danny and I put on the jackets and bowties. His is just a clip on. Mine is a real bowtie. Danny and I head down the stairs. Everyone is ready to go. Danny, Jamie and I get in my truck and everyone else takes the car they came in. 

“You’re looking good.” I don’t say thank you. I just tap my finger on the steering wheel. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Nick. Like Doc said, she loves you a lot.” I nod and look over at him with a smile on my face. 

We get to the homestead and guests are arriving. I take a deep breath then get out. I get Danny out of the truck and we head over to the altar that we made. The seats are wooden pews that we found in an abandoned church. I painted them white, the paint is chipping so it this this old feel to it. The pews looks amazing, at the end of each we have ivy and flowers wrapping around the ends. It’s a beautiful June day. Today is June eighth. We wanted May but Danny had his last day of school on Wednesday. 

Danny is standing right next to me. People come up to us and make small talk. My mom talks to us and it’s very nice to see her again. I’m glad she got her head out of her ass. Gus comes up to us and she has this wide smile on her face. 

“Are you two boys ready?” I smile and nod. Gus laughs. 

“I can see the nerves all over your face, son. Don’t worry she’s nervous too. She’s worried your vows are gonna be better.” I laugh at that. 

“She is very wrong. I am terrible at writing romantic things. Her’s are gonna be better.” Gus pats my cheek. 

“Maybe.” With that she’s gone. To officiate, I told Waverly that I want Nedley to do it and she was more than happy to have him do it. Nedley comes down the aisle and stands next to me. 

“I don't know what I’m doing, kid. There is not gonna be a lot of talking.” I smile and look over at him. 

“Good, I want this to be fast. If we picked a priest of something this would take like three hours.” Nedley chuckles. Everyone sits down and keeps talking. More people arrive. I check my watch and it’s one thirty. The music starts up and everyone stands. 

I pick Danny up and we both stare down the aisle. The first pair to come down is Jeremy and Chrissy, then Dolls and Rosita, after is Doc and Elizabeth. Then the best man and the maid of honor, Jamie and Wynonna. The girls all have on light pink dresses, the men have light grey suits with pink ties. I have a pink pocket square and so does Danny. Jamie stands next to me and I feel his hand on my shoulder but I don’t look away from the aisle. 

Alice is coming down the aisle just throwing flowers. Robin is holding her and looking very happy. Waverly appears and the sight before me brings tears to my eyes. Waverly is wearing a long sleeve flowy dress. A lace layer on top. Her hair is cascading down her shoulders. She has no shoes on which is odd but I don’t care. There is a flower crown on top of her head. All pink flowers, like the ones that are on the pews. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. Danny says,

 

“Wow, mama looks like an angel.” I nod and kiss the side of his head. 

“Mama is an angel.” Gus is walking her down the aisle. Once they are here with us Gus takes my free hand and places Waverly’s in it, then she takes Danny’s and puts it on top of hers. 

“Be good to her. Or I’ll come down here and kick your pale ass. Got it?” I laugh and nod. Gus smiles and sits down. Everyone sits. 

“Uhh, dearly beloved we are gathered here today to see Nicolas Haught and Waverly Earp get married.” Nedley looks up and has a proud smile on his face. It slowly goes away and he shuts the book. 

“These two kids are getting married against the odds. When they met each other Waverly was with someone else and Nick over here was a lost puppy in love. These two kids are what real love looks like, they are there for each other. They make each other happy, if one is sad the other knows how to comfort. They are the best example of two people in love. Now, I was told that you have some other vows along with the premade ones. So uhh, say them now. Waverly you go first.” Nedley, a man of few words and very articulate. Waverly looks me in the eyes and begins. 

“When we first met I thought you were just a traveler stopping in with your son. You left and I was disappointed that I would never get to see you again. A week later you came back in and my heart was filled with joy and happiness. We had a small conversation and I knew you were different. I knew you were kind, smart, gentle, funny. That was the first time I felt something for you. Then as time went on you and Danny made me fall deeply in love with you. I saw how great of a father you are. How much family means to you. You were an amazing friend to me and a great father to Danny. I could count on you for anything, I still can count on you for anything. You, Nicolas Haught, are the love of my life. You Daniel Haught are the best son any mama could ask for. Without you my life wouldn’t feel complete. I love the two of you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with the two of you. Danny as your mother and Nick as your wife.” How am I gonna top that. I hear a sniffle and we both look at Nedley. He has a couple of tears leaking from his eyes. 

“Okay Nick, it’s your turn. Good luck topping that.” Everyone laughs but he’s right I am gonna need luck to top what she just said. 

“Waverly, I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. I saw you and said to myself, that girl. I’m gonna marry her. Here we are, I’m marrying you. Every time I saw you after that I fell a little more and more in love with you. You were so kind to me and to Danny. Your family was kind to the two of us. Your family chose to take us in and treat us like their own. No one has ever treated Danny so kindly than you and your family. That was when I knew you could be something for him, a real mama. Someone who would love him no matter what, someone like me. Another parent in his life. You have stuck with me when you shouldn’t have, you forgave me when you shouldn’t have. You gave me a second chance when you shouldn’t have. Because of that I promise you I will always be there for you Waverly. I will be there when you are sad, mad, sick, struggling with life. I will be there. I love you Waverly Earp, I love you as much as anyone can love anyone.” Danny chimes in. 

“Dad is saying he loves you to the moon and back like how I love you to the moon and back.” I nod and let what Danny said be the end of it. Waverly kisses his cheek. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Nedley is still sniffling. I look behind Waverly and Wynonna has a few tears in her eyes. 

“That was so sweet.” I place Danny down. Jamie hands me a ring. 

“So Nicolas Haught, do you take Waverly to be lawful wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer? As your equal in life?” I nod and say the infamous two words. 

“I do.” Nedley nods and says cool under his breath. 

“Do you, Waverly Earp take Nicolas to be your lawful husband? In sickness and in health for richer or for poorer? As your equal in life?” Waverly says the two magic words. 

“I do.” Nedley nods. 

“Oh yeah, the rings.” Everyone laughs again. 

“With this ring I promise to be the best husband I can be.” I place the ring on her shaking hand. Waverly has this huge watery smile on her face. 

“With this ring I promise to be the best wife I can be.” she places the ring on my finger. 

“With that, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” I take her face in my hand and kiss her softly. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. Everyone claps and we pull away. I look her in the eyes and rub her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs. Waverly pulls away and squats down. She kisses Danny’s forehead. I pick him up and we all walk down the aisle together. We head into the homestead. 

“I love you.” Waverly smiles at me and I smile back. 

“I love you too.” Danny gets out of my arms and looks at the two of us.

“I’m gonna go play with Alice.” He leaves the house, it’s just Waverly and I now. I take her face in my hands again and kiss her hard. Waverly moans into the kiss and she starts to push me against a wall. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. The front door opens and I set her down. 

“No, no way. No sex in my house. I am having none of that understand?” Wynonna seems a little mad but more or less happy. We both nod and the rest of the wedding party walks into the house. We hired a DJ. 

After our first dance we are going to go and take our wedding photos. We have the mother of the groom, she walks out, then the mother of the bride and Gus walks out. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen leave. Then Wynonna and Jamie. After them it’s us. Waverly takes my hand and we walk out of the house together. We see everyone and they all start to clap.

Danny is already at the table we are gonna sit at. We walk to the table and sit. The order we are doing everything is sit, dance, pictures, greet everyone then we are going to eat. The cake, after that is when people will start to file out and leave. Next week is our honeymoon so Wynonna is watching Danny. 

We sit down and the DJ says some things then he says it’s time for the first dance together as Mr and Mrs Haught. Waverly and I get up. Waverly doesn’t know what song I picked. I picked a thousand years by Christina Perri. 

The song starts up and she wraps her arms around my neck, my hands fall to her waist. We start to sway to the music. 

“You look beautiful today.” Waverly nuzzles her face in my chest. We keep swaying. I feel her shaking a little. 

“I’m so happy, Nick. No one has ever made me this happy in my life. You and Danny are my world. I can’t wait to make our family bigger.” I lean down and capture her lips with mine. The guests clap and cheer again. I forgot there were people around us. 

“I love you Waverly Haught. I love you to the moon and back.” She laughs and pecks my lips. She rests her head on my chest again. The song comes to an end and I kiss the top of her head. As the song ends we stop swaying and everyone claps and cheers. I smile down at her and kiss her forehead. 

We walk back over to the table and get Danny. We head to the back of the house and take the pictures with a wide open grass field as the background. We take a couple pictures just the two of us, then some with Danny. The groomsmen and I get a picture. Then the bridesmaids and Waverly take a picture. I just take a picture with Danny and she just takes one with Danny. After the pictures are done we walk around and greet every guest. 

We tell them thank you for coming and make a little bit of small talk. It takes two hours for us to get to every person and talk to them. As soon as we sit back down the food is handed out by the catering company. For our food options we picked steak, chicken, and a tofu fried rice or the vegan option. Inside the house is the bar, Doc is manning that. 

We eat our food and I look around. Good music is playing, all of the guests look happy. I look over at Waverly and she is wiping off something on Danny’s face. I go back to eating my food knowing that I am actually married to the woman of my dreams. 

The dance floor is open and a bunch of people get up and start dancing. Waverly drags me over and we start to dance on the plywood that the boys and I set up as the dance floor. I can’t dance but Waverly can. I just do the white person two step touch and dance. 

After dancing I take my jacket and bowtie off. I roll up my sleeves, Waverly and I walk over to where the cake is and we both cut out the slice. I properly feed Waverly the bite and she, well she gets the cake all over my face. The guests laugh and I chase her around the yard with cake all over my face trying to get it on hers. I finally catch her and give her a big kiss. Waverly melts into the kiss. When I pull away she has cake on her face too. The caterers finish cutting up the cake and they hand it out. The rest of the day is filled with dancing and drinking. 

As the night comes to a close Waverly and I snuck away to my truck and headed home. Danny is with Wynonna and Doc for the night so we didn’t see any reason not to leave. 

We get home and do what every newly married couple does, consummate the marriage. We do that all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. It's so cute and fluffy. I hope all of you enjoy. This fic is coming to an end and to me it's bitter sweet. I am turning this into a series but it's still bitter sweet. This is the first fic that I have actually finished and see an ending. With that in mind, I have another fic in the works. This one isn't gonna be a trans au. This one is based in the middle ages. I'm trying my hand in that again. That's all I'm giving you for a hint.Again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years later, how Nick and Waverly's lives are now.

*SIX YEARS LATER*

Today is the annual cookout. We started this after Waverly and I had Abby. Abby is our second child. Dolls and Rosita had a child around the same time so their son is about the same age as her. Xavier Marcus Dolls Jr. That’s their sons name, he has Dolls’ smile and Rosita’s eyes. He’s gonna be a heart breaker when he’s older. 

“Mason, wanna come and cook with daddy?” Mason runs onto the porch the way three year olds do. I pick him up and I start to clean the grill. 

“Nick, is it wise to have your three year old son near a grill with you?” I look up and Jeremy has this disapproving look on his face. I shrug and continue to clean the grill. Jeremy takes Mason. Jeremy, Robin and Mason all go inside. I continue to clean off the grill on the back porch. In the backyard we have a blow up pool set up for the kids. Danny, Abby and Alice are in the pool right now. Abby is gonna get out soon and wait for Xavier. Those two are like two peas in a pod. 

Danny is thirteen and he’s starting to get that teenager sass. I can’t get mad at him though because I was like that. Smoking outside of church instead of going in. He’s not that bad thank the lord. He’s joining the football team this year. I made the garage into a gym so we have been working out in there every morning. It’s a good way for us to bond. 

Arms wrap around my torso, I look behind me and Waverly is hugging me. I turn in her arms so I’m facing Waverly. 

“Mason wants to go swimming. I can’t and don’t want to go, that leaves you.” She kisses me softly then goes back to looking at me. 

“Yea, but I’m cooking the food. I can’t do both at once.” Waverly nods slowly. She kisses me again and when she pulls away she has this evil smile. 

“Good thing I asked Doc to come out here and cook.” Waverly lets go of me and calls for Mason. I sigh and drop the brush for the grill. I run in the house and go upstairs to get my bathing suit on. I pull on the swim trunks and then head downstairs. Waverly is covering Mason in sunscreen. He has the floaties on his arms. I walk over to the two of them and I pick him up. 

“Hey, I wasn’t done.” She stands up and looks at me with her arms crossed. 

“Love, you’ve been putting sunscreen on him all day. He’s gonna be fine. In a half hour we can come back in and you can put more on okay?” Waverly has this pout on her face. I lean forward and kiss the pout away. 

“Now, I’m going in the pool because you don’t want to.” Waverly smiles wide at me and I go outside. I walk over to the pool. 

“We goin in pool?” I look over at Mason and he has this kinda scared look. I nod and kiss the top of his head. 

“With Danny, and Abby. Cousin Alice.” Mason looks back at the pool and he hugs me tighter. I slowly get in the pool with Mason. 

“Daddy! Why are you coming in the pool? Mama said she was going to.” I turn to Abby and shrug. 

“I don’t know sweetie, mama asked me to take Mason in.” Abby nods and goes underwater. The pool isn’t too big, when I stand the water goes to about my waist. I sit down and help mason stand on my legs. The water goes up to his chest with him standing on my legs. 

“Danny, did you find out when practices start?” Danny nods. His whole face lights up. 

“Practice starts on the first of August and I didn’t even know the cheerleaders were gonna be there too.” That’s why his face lit up. I chuckle and look down at Mason. This little monkey is gonna be like that one day. 

Danny and Abby look alike, red hair, the singular dimple, and a handful of freckles on their face. Mason looks like Waverly, the dark brown hair and the hazel eyes. Mason is her little baby. She spoils him so much. I spoil Abby. She is my little princess. 

“Mama said I could play soccer in the fall.” Abby is looking at me eyes wide and full of hope. 

“Okay? So you’re playing soccer. We have to get you cleats and shin guards, a soccer ball and some socks. No that bad. Not as much as Danny’s.” I look around Abby and at Danny. He is leaning back against the pool with his face towards the sky. 

“You better put on some sunscreen, you’re as pale as me so you’re gonna get burned.” Danny waves me off and continues to face towards the sky. When that little shit is burned I’m not helping him. He can cry to Waverly. Mason starts to do that little kid jump, you know where their knees bend and straighten and in their head they’re jumping. That’s what he’s doing. 

“Okay, we need pictures, everyone smile.” Waverly has a camera out and she starts to take our pictures. Abby stands next to me and Danny stays in his spot but looks at Waverly. She finishes up the pictures then looks at Danny. 

“Daniel, you better get out of this pool and put some sunscreen on. If you get burned I’m gonna have to hear you complain.” Danny huffs and gets out of the pool. He walks past Waverly and she looks at me like ‘what the fuck’. I just shrug and put my attention back on a giggling Mason. 

“Look at my boys, when Danny gets back I want a picture of my boys.” Abby is over with Alice at the other side of the pool. They both are whispering about something. I smile and look over at Waverly. She has on shorts and a tank top, she kept her hair down so it’s cascading down her shoulders. I stand up with Mason in my arms and lean over to Waverly. 

“You look beautiful today, Waves.” I kiss her before she can say anything. Abby gags, all of our kids have learned that from Wynonna. 

“Mama , daddy, stop bein gross.” I lean over to Waverly and kiss her again. 

“I’ll kiss your mama whenever I want to.” I smile at Waverly and she has that wide beautiful smile, eyes crinkling in the corners. The one that makes me fall more and more in love with her. Danny comes back out but he’s dressed. He sits at the table with the umbrella, he sits next to Wynonna and they start talking. They don’t even look at each other. 

Him and Wynonna are close, like really close. Whenever he has a problem he goes to me or Wynonna. If it’s really bad he goes to Waverly. He’s at that age where he’s trying to stay away from Waverly because she smothers him. That’s what he told me at least. I think he just wants to seem cool in front of his friends. They always ask to come here and I think it has to do with Waverly. So does Danny. It must freak him out. Waverly, ever the helper, always asks them if they want anything, his friends say yes and he says no. Waverly walks downstairs confused as to what she should do. 

I get out of the pool and set Mason down. He runs over to Wynonna and she picks him up and gets the floaties off. Danny is still talking to her about something. Wynonna sets Mason down and he runs over to Fish. He sits down in the grass and starts to pet him. 

“So you told the kids that you were going in the pool. What changed your mind?” Waverly sighs and then kisses me. 

“I got my period, that’s what changed my mind.” I make an oh face and kiss her quick. 

“Want me to head out and get you anything?” Waverly shakes her head no and wraps her arms around my neck. 

“Rosita is gonna pick something up for me.” I nod and kiss the side of her head. We walk over to the table that Danny and Wynonna are at. Danny is now on his phone and Wynonna has her eyes glued to the pool where Alice is swimming. Alice is about a year and a half older than Abby. She just turned seven and in September Abby is gonna be six. Then in December Mason is gonna be four. 

I look up at the porch and Doc is still cooking the food. The back gate opens, Dolls, Rosita and Xavier walk through. Xavier runs to the pool. Stopping only for a second to take off his shoes and shirt. He gets in the pool and all three of them start to splash and have a good old time. 

“Emily and Kaitlyn want to know if they can stop by.” I look over at Waverly and she has this wide smile. 

“They’re family at this point they can come if they want. Tell their mom she’s invited too. We have more than enough food.” Danny smiles and looks down at his phone. 

“So, is Emily one of those cheerleaders?” He looks up at me and his ears go red. 

“Yea, so?” I shake my head and put my hands up. 

“I was just asking, buddy.” Danny goes back to his phone. Waverly hits my shoulder, I look up at her and she has this sad look in her eyes. She walks over to Danny and hugs him tight then comes back over to me. 

“My little boy is growing up. I remember telling you that he was just six and it meant nothing. I think it means something.” I grin and stand up. I pull Waverly in my lap and she squeaks because it’s wet. 

“Of course he is gonna grow up. Look at him, he got a chin hair the other day. He’s wearing it with pride. Our little man is becoming a man but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s one of our baby boys. He will always be a baby to us.” Waverly nods and kisses the side of my head. 

It’s been about an hour, Doc finally has all of the food cooked. Emily and Kaitlyn arrived. Danny is flirting so much with Emily and Kaitlyn is talking to Waverly about some history thing she learned. As Doc walks by Danny he places the hat on his head and Emily laughs. His ears are starting to get red. I chuckle at how easily he gets embarrassed. Abby hopes up in my lap with her plate in her hands. She sits and eats. After every bite she’ll lean back and chew. She already seems tired and it’s only four. Mason needs to be in bed by seven. 

After we put Mason to bed we are starting on the little games that Waverly bought, cornhole and that game where you throw the two balls that are on a string on a stand. None of us know the name of it. She took it out of the box and now we can’t find the box so the name is lost to us. With how our family works though they won’t want to play.

We all eat our early dinner and then the kids go back in the pool. Even Danny and his friends. I start up a fire a couple of feet away from the pool. Once I’m done with that I go in the house and change back in normal clothes. A tank top and some cargo shorts. I get back downstairs and look around. All of the kids are having fun in the pool Mason is with Waverly. Wynonna is making faces at him. Doc and Dolls are drinking and laughing by the fire. Rosita is with Jeremy and Robin. Everyone is having a great time. 

I go to the cooler on the porch and grab a beer. I open it then head over to Waverly and Wynonna. I place the beer down and take Mason. I throw him up in the air and catch him. 

“Who’s my brave little man? You are, yes you are.” I stop throwing him and Waverly has this huge smile on her face. 

“I still can’t believe how good you are with the kids. They love you so much.” Waverly kisses me and Wynonna gags. We pull away and chuckle. 

“You have taught all of our kids to gag when they see us kiss. You know that?” Wynonna nods, this cocky smile on her face. 

“I’m glad your kids listen. It didn’t even take me long.” She takes my beer and heads over to Doc and Dolls. She sits on his lap and kisses him. 

“Think she is gonna teach Mason to gag?” Waverly laughs and kisses my cheek. 

“Sweetie, there is no doubt in my mind.” Waverly takes Mason and starts to coo to him about going to the bathroom on the potty. I smile as I watch her walk away. I turn back to the pool and all the kids are splashing each other. Danny is splashing Kaitlyn and Emily is splashing Danny. I can’t even tell which kid is splashing who between the three monsters. They are just one big splash. 

I go back up to the porch and get another beer. I join around the fire and relax. Robin and Jeremy pull up chairs. Rosita sits on Dolls lap. 

“Is Xavier excited to start school?” Rosita sighs and Dolls laughs. Dolls is the one to answer. 

“Nope, he’s smart but he just wants to stay home and watch tv. That kid is gonna hate school.” I smile and look over at Abby. 

“Yea, Abby isn’t too excited either. She is worried about the students being mean to her.” Everyone laughs. Abby is very much like Wynonna. 

“I’m worried she is gonna kick some ones ass on the first day of school.” They laugh some more. 

As the sun sets the kids start to get out of the pool and head inside to get dressed. They all come back out and sit by the fire. I head inside and grab the stuff we bought for s'mores. I get outside and the kids basically attack me to get to the good stuff. I let them take it and they head back to the fire, preparing all of their s'mores. I follow them and sit next to Waverly. Mason is slowly falling asleep in her arms. I take him from her and bring him inside. I head up the stairs and go to his room. Danny still has his room, Abby has the old guest room and Mason has the old office. 

I go in there and I get him in his pajamas. I put a pull up on him them tuck the little man into bed. I turn on the baby monitor and grab the second one. I head back outside and sit with Waverly. She hands me a s’more and I eat it happily. The kids are now running around the yard playing manhunt. It just got dark enough for them to play. Abby is really good at this game. One time she got Waverly and I to play along with the kids and we couldn’t find her. No one told us that she could climb really well. We found all of the kids but her. She thought it was hilarious. 

As the kids play all of the adults are drinking and laughing. Telling stories from work. Lonnie has been really messing up all of the reports, I don’t know what to do with him. Cooper and Handson are partners now. The first thing I did when I became Sheriff was make partners. It’s safer that way. Recently I hired a bunch of new recruits. They have been doing really good and keeping track of their reports. Better than Lonnie. 

Waverly is telling a story about how one of her students thought it would be a good idea to draw a dick on the whiteboard. When she told me the story I lost it. She moved up to eighth grade, she hates it. The kids are all entitled because they feel like they are the top of the food chain. I told her to just scare the shit out of the kids about high school. She gave me a disapproving look then continued to make dinner. 

The game of manhunt finishes, Emily and Kaitlyn’s mom is here. I look over to make sure they get in the car. Before they do Emily kisses Danny and I drop to the ground. 

“What, are you okay?!” Waverly is standing over me and she looks concerned. 

“Emily kissed Danny, I didn’t want him to see that I saw so I dropped.” Wynonna throws her fist in the air. 

“Finally the kid has been stressing about this for weeks. I think it’s great that Emily made the first move but still.” I stand up and sit back in my seat. Danny walks over and he has this goofy smile on his face. 

My little man is all grown up, he’s now becoming a man. I sigh and lean on Waverly. She kisses the top of my head. 

“I know how you feel.” She takes my hand and holds it. Danny sits next to me and Abby is in Waverly’s lap. Alice is watching the fireflies, Xavier is talking to Rosita. Everyone is happy. We chose this family. This is what happens when family chooses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone, the last chapter. It's crazy, I feel like I just started writing this fic and now it's done. Well, kinda done. As I've said I'm turning this into a series. I will post a one shot about once a month to keep the story kinda alive. I have more little stories I could add but I like how this is ending. Anyways, thank you for staying and enjoying this story with me. I appreciate all of your comments and kudos. This fic means a lot to me because I was scared I was gonna make it run on and never have an end. I'm glad I got to share this with all of you, have a wonderful day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. I've tried harder on this than others I've written. There is no beta so all mistakes are my own and please don"t mind them. If you have any suggestions please leave them down in the comments.


End file.
